Young Gods
by UglyDucklingPsychoSwan
Summary: "Thing about toys is they get broken, they get out grown. The next model is always around the corner." Joker has his Harley back, but she seems crazier and more broken than before.
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_ Please be gentle with me! It's been a while since I've written fanfic, much less taken it seriously enough to even consider posting for anyone else to read. I've tried to keep from getting too OOC, but its difficult when we saw so little of Mister J in Suicide Squad, but I've tried to stay as in character as I could. This is very much a work in progress, reviews mean I will post more. This has already been re-written twice as I just wasn't happy with it.

 _"_ _Just a little rush, babe  
To feel dizzy, to derail the mind of me  
Just a little hush, babe  
Our veins are busy but my heart's in atrophy  
Any way to distract and sedate  
Adding shadows to the walls of the cave…"_

He should feel better, or back to himself at the very least. Not worse. He had her back, she was stretched out naked on the bed beside him, fast asleep. His little harlequin was back home, back under his ownership and he had reclaimed every inch of his property. _Long live the Queen_ , the Joker thought bitterly. That place in his chest was still aching, still throbbing as if it refused to push his blood through his arteries. It still hurt despite it all. He growled a little and pulled the purple silk sheet down his Harley's body, revealing her creamy pale back and the ink he'd put into her skin. He traced his fingers over her tattoos and his eyes flicked towards her face as she mumbled and shivered in her sleep.

"Hush, Harley," Joker said quietly. "Go back to sleep."

"Tickles," Harley mumbled with a yawn. It was the first time she'd felt comfortable to sleep properly in months. She rolled her head to look at him and she grinned at him. "You look like a ghost," She whispered and stared at him for a moment.

"All the better to scare you with," Joker muttered, eliciting a little giggle from his clown girl. "Sleep, Harley." His little monster closed her eyes for a few seconds before she opened one eye and she giggled again.

"Sorry, puddin'. I can't, not knowin' you're awake without me," Harley said slowly. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"How easy it would be to get some peace and quiet if I just bludgeoned you to death with my gun," The Joker said flatly. Harley shrunk back a little bit and bit her bottom lip. He watched as she considered her next move carefully and after what seemed an age, she smirked and looked back at him.

"You could do that," Harley said slowly, carefully. "But then you wouldn't have a pretty little toy to play with." He moved suddenly and was on top of her. His groin pressed against her pert bottom and he laid against her, pressing her into the mattress with his weight. He rested his chin on her shoulder and he nipped at the soft flesh of her cheek.

"What makes you think that you are my only toy?" Joker hummed. He hated how cocky she got some times. He hated that she grew out of her shell occasionally.

"Cos I'm the prettiest in Gotham," Harley answered. "You said it yourself, Mistah J."

"I suppose I did. Good girl for listening to daddy," The Joker purred and his hand slid down her side slowly, smirking as she shivered involuntarily. "Thing about toys is they get broken, they get out grown. The next model is always around the corner"

"Go on then," Harley grinned daringly. She was still just too happy to be home and in her Joker's arms to really take any of this to heart. She knew that he was trying to get her to react too, whilst Harleen Quinzel was long gone, Harley was clever enough and had retained all of her psych training to know when she was being played with. Sometimes she'd allow it, she'd let herself fall into his traps, but times like this, she was able to keep her head over it.

"Someone's feeling brave," The Joker chuckled and kissed her neck and shoulders. He rolled her so she was laid on her back and he stared down into her eyes. "Is our Good Doctor making a surge forwards?"

"Pfft," Harley laughed. "I'm just happy to be home and here with you." The Joker thought for a moment before he kissed her hard. She slid her hands into his hair and whimpered against his mouth.

"How can you be so sure of yourself, Harley?" Joker asked. "How can you be certain that I won't get bored of you?" He pinned her hands above her head and watched as she didn't even flinch. This was a brave Harley and he wanted to know how far she would let herself go before she went back to his normal submissive Harley.

"Name me one girl that would be able to take you for all you are," Harley grinned, knowing that this was a game of cat and mouse, one she would always lose, but a game he would allow her to play. "Bring me the girl that would survive you and I will show you how many lies she's told to get there."

"Are you trying to claim that I belong to you?" Joker said slowly.

"You're the possessive psychopathic clown, you tell me?" Harley challenged.

"And you're the psychiatrist," Joker replied flatly. "So tell me exactly why you, my pretty little blonde bimbo, are so irreplaceable? There's twenty more of you in Arkham right now."

"Yeah?" Harley laughed. "Go fetch her then."

 _There's no one like me, Mistah J, you'll never find someone like me_ , said the eager little devil voice in her head.

"One day I will, Harley Quinn," Joker growled. "And you will be left in the lap of that sad old weed you call friend."

"Bring it," Harley giggled. She knew was losing the game, she was treading the line, one jibe too many and she would be thrown across the room like an old vase. "They'd never let you near another female psych in Arkham anyway."

 _He's going to kill you_ , said the sensible doctor voice in her mind.

 _He's going to be so turned on,_ the devil on her shoulder chimed.

 _Can both of you be quiet?_ Harley growled internally. She looked up to see angry, yet curious green eyes glaring into her soul and she felt fire ignite inside. She darted her head upwards to try and catch his lips, but he was just out of reach and with her arms pinned as he had them, she'd only end up dislocating something to reach him.

"They're getting rowdy again, aren't they?" Joker said slowly. "The voices."

"They're just chattin' Mistah J," Harley answered honestly. "They're not doin' nothin' bad." She noticed her accent had gotten thicker and she tilted her head at her own voice.

"Harley, Harley, Harley," The Joker said in a sing-song voice. "Is your head getting a bit cramped again?"

"N-no, puddin'," Harley stammered. "It's just after everythin' at Belle Reve and Midway, just a bit jumbled and getting the drugs out."

"Drugs?" Joker frowned.

"Belle Reve crap, baby," Harley replied quickly. "They didn't get the pills into me, but they injected me with what feels like an anti-psychotic."

"I do find it quite sexy when your little doctors brain blends in with my crazy clown," Joker purred. He wasn't done with her, he was toying, he knew she could cope and keep up with the game.

"I can always put the coat and glasses on again," Harley giggled.

"And the red heels," The Joker groaned. He leaned down and kissed her hard, he bit her bottom lip and grinned when she arched against him. "Ah, ah, princess. You've been a bad girl."

 _He wants bad? I can give him bad,_ the devil giggled and Harley giggled with it.

 _He's going to kill you one day_ , the doctor sighed.

 _Fine by me_ , Harley and the Devil said together.

"One day Harley, I'll be bored of you and I'll need a new toy to play with," The Joker sighed and shook his head at her. "Your body and mind won't be nearly enough for me, I'll need someone new to mould."

"You find her and I'll kill her," Harley promised. "You find any girl and whilst I have breath in my body, I will kill all of them."

"I better get rid of that breath then," Joker purred. His hand went around her throat and a flash of fear travelled through Harley. She didn't react to him though, she kept a confident look on her face. He started to restrict her breathing and she just grinned at him. She would play this game to her death and what a sweet death it would be as long as it came at the hands of her puddin'. His hand became harder and eventually she was struggling to breath. Spots clouded her vision and she started to panic. Maybe this was her last night? Maybe he was going to kill her now?

"What's this, Harl?" the Joker said lowly as he suddenly released her throat. Harley coughed and spluttered as her lungs filled with air and her body demanded more oxygen. She followed his eye to a small, almost invisible mark on her skin and she watched as his fingers touched it. She flinched at the memory and also ran her fingers over it. It was two parallel lines and they were roughly two inches apart on her thigh, it wasn't the most obvious of scars, had he not been the Joker, no one else would have ever noticed it.

"Strap burn," Harley mumbled. "I didn't eat. Figured they'd end up taking me to some kind of infirmary, needles, scalpels, meds… all sorts to get out, maybe even a phone, so I could escape. But they would Taser me, inject me with a good old dose of Valium. Put me off my rocker enough to make me safe to work around, but not put me completely out. Then they'd push a tube down my nose and force feed me." It flashed through her mind and she contracted her body into a ball, it felt real, it felt like it was happening all over again and she wanted to run and hide. Sweat broke over her body and her heart rate shot through the roof. She felt half way between a heart attack and death.

"Harley," Joker growled, seeing her glaze over and disappear into her own mind. He shook her and smacked her leg before she starting mumbling and screaming. He smacked her round the face and she snapped out of it. "Harley! Stop!"

"J… he-they… I couldn't-" Harley stammered.

"Harley, calm the fuck down," The Joker shouted and pinned her down in the bed. This finally seemed to get Harley back on an even keel and she looked into his eyes, finding some kind of grounding in him.

"Tell me what they did to you, or so help me!"

"They would get rough," Harley mumbled. "They'd throw me around like a rag doll. They'd electrocute me, they would wash me down with a hose, Griggs… your little phone friend? He needs to die, puddin'. He needs to be punished."

"Harls?" Joker said lowly. Whatever had happened had left his girl with some nasty mental scars and he was pissed that someone else had hurt his woman.

"He touched me, puddin'," Harley admitted. "I promise I didn't encourage him, I didn't want him to. He did it when I was drugged."

"Did he rape you?" Joker asked seriously. Harley couldn't answer straight away. She blinked a couple of times before she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She never cried. She was never scared. That piece of shit had terrified his fearless Harley. Joker wrapped his arms around his girl and held her tightly against him. He was absolutely furious and was ready to slaughter Griggs for he'd done.

"He tried a couple of times. He nearly lost both eyes, an ear and his balls for his troubles," Harley mumbled.

"I don't need to hear any more, baby," Joker said softly. "Sleep, my dear. Tomorrow is the day for revenge."

"I… I…"

"Yes, princess?" Joker hummed.

"I didn't cry in front of them puddin'," Harley stammered. "I laughed at them. I remembered what you said about showing weakness, I didn't show them any fear."

"My clever girl," Joker nodded and nuzzled her hair.

"I missed you," Harley whispered. It wasn't what she had wanted to say, but that was a line that she didn't want to cross. He smiled and tapped her nose with his index finger.

"I missed you too," Joker purred. Harley tucked herself into his side and locked her arm around his waist, holding herself to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you for your reviews! I wasn't going to post this chapter for a couple of days just as I am still working on chapter 4, but as you've been so kind. Again, reviews mean faster updates and any constructive criticsm is much appreciated. Just as a warning, as we head into this story, it gets darker and we will see more of the Joker and Harley's more "traditional" relationship. As much as I loved Suicide Squad, I felt like we really saw Harley's version of their relationship, I have no doubt that Leto!Joker can be as cruel as comicbook Joker has been to Harley. One of the things that should really irk me about their relationship, but I can't get enough of these two. Thank you again!_

 _"_ _You and I nursing on a poison that never stung  
Our teeth and lungs are lined with the scum of it  
Somewhere for this, death and guns  
We are deaf, we are numb  
Free and young and we can feel none of it..,"_

The Joker sat in his chair in front of the table with his blades and weapons. He was slowly sharpening a machete knife, leaning back against the purple velvet upholstery. It was his 'throne' and he felt he fit it well. He had a lot to plan and he didn't want to waste time on sleeping like Harley was. The low light from the Tiffany lamp on the desk cast gloomy shadows across his face and naked torso. He had sent Jonny Frost to get word to Griggs about his final payment, but now Joker was planning something far less lucrative for the crooked prison guard. He ran his thumb down the blade and his lips spread into a smile as blood spotted on his skin.

"Soon my little rat. It'll be your blood gracing this beautiful blade," The Joker said lowly. He looked down the knife and spun it in his hand. It felt right at home, it felt like revenge and relief. It felt like he had his Queen back and he was ready to destroy all that had disrespected both of them. Joker didn't react when he felt hands slide down his shoulders and they stopped on his chest. He kept his eyes fixed on the sharp tip of the blade and closed his eyes, imagining it plunged deep into Griggs' chest cavity.

"Puddin', come back to bed," Harley whispered into his ear.

"No, Harley," The Joker hissed. "He needs to pay for what he's done to you. He needs to die."

"He will," Harley replied calmly, patiently. How could she always be so good to him when he couldn't help but be so cruel to her? She was always so patient and kind when he didn't want or need it. She'd returned to him time after time when he'd nearly destroyed her and she came back with the same adoration and patience that he'd tried to demolish. He finally put the knife down and took hold of her hands.

"But you need to sleep too," Harley continued. Gentle wasn't their thing, kindness felt strange and compassion was non-existent. They took lumps out of each other, fantasised about killing each other and got off on the death of a poor deluded chump in the bar. They were toxic, they were poisoning each other but they couldn't say no either.

Maybe that's why he enjoyed her so much? Knowing that one day they would kill each other, knowing that at any moment they would both be destroyed as their moods and behaviour changed like exploding planets.

"I cannot wait to spill his blood like a pig at slaughter," The Joker growled. "I want it now, Harley. I want him dying now."

"His death is comin', baby," Harley told him. She moved to kneel beside him, still holding his hands and she rested her chin on his knee. "Frosty is fetchin' him, he will be here soon and then we can cut that smug grin off his face." He stroked her hair and lifted her chin a little. He would never tell her how much pain he'd been in whilst she'd been gone. If she knew, she would leave and she couldn't leave again. He couldn't cope with that.

"No one touches you, Harley, no one," Joker told her.

"You've told me that about ten times already," Harley giggled. "It's written on my skin, only foolish people try to touch what belongs to you,"

"That's right, baby," Joker smirked. There was a long silence where they just stared at each other before the Joker looked over her and he smirked seeing that she was wearing his shirt and only his shirt. She'd buttoned up two of the middle buttons and apart from that, she was nude. Her long hair fell around her shoulders and she looked quite innocent really. He'd heard a noise, but hadn't really registered that it had been her speaking, he was a little too consumed in his own mind.

"Jay, the knife!" Harley hissed and pulled it from his grip. He'd gripped the blade at some point and now crimson beads gathered along his hand.

"I'm sorry," Joker said quietly. "I should've been paying attention,"

"No, daddy, you were thinkin', I should have realised," Harley replied quickly. She grabbed a bottle of medical alcohol and a bandage. She cleaned it and ignored him as he swore and cursed at her. Not because of the pain, of course not, he just didn't need _her_ fussing over him once more.

Once she had finished, she moved upwards and carefully climbed into his lap. She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes, she kissed him softly and her hand ran through his hair as his hands came to rest on her petite waist. Harley couldn't help but feel they had been made for each other. They fit together just right, her body and his slipped into place like parts of a jigsaw.

"What time is it?" Joker asked.

"It's three am, puddin'," Harley whispered. "Frosty isn't due back for another five hours and it's at least eight hours before Griggs comes. Come back to bed and try to sleep, we're back together and no one's takin' us apart ever again." The Joker found her determination quite endearing and sweet in the most infuriating way possible. He could beat her to a bloody pulp and she'd be more concerned about him sleeping.

Joker stood with her in his arms and carried her to the bed. She instinctively curled into him once he'd laid down with her and she kissed his neck and collarbone. Joker looked down at her little semi-nude form and he paused. Her blonde hair fanned around her head, her big bright blue eyes searched his and she bit her lip like a teenager, she looked terribly innocent and naïve. She was far from that, she was a demon who liked pain to spike her pleasure, she'd learned well from him. Her adrenaline rocketed, along with her desperation for him, whenever they hurt and killed others, she was cruel and aggressive to anyone he pointed her at. But sometimes she looked like a lost little girl who just wanted someone to protect her from the world.

The Harleen Quinzel inside.

As always Harley fell to sleep first and Joker was left alone with his thoughts. He stared up at the ceiling, how did she trap him like this? He wanted to kill her, he wanted to keep her all to himself. He wanted everything all at the same time. He didn't want her to touch him, but he wanted her all over him. He felt sick of her and needed her like oxygen.

"How did you do it, Harley Quinn?" Joker asked her sleeping face. "I was meant to be under your skin, you weren't meant to get under mine."

* * *

Joker watched as Harley changed into something more appropriate for the club, he couldn't take his eyes off pale skin, blonde hair and big blue eyes. This was worse than he'd originally thought. She'd gone from simple carnal entertainment and the scapegoat to something… more. What that was, he wasn't about to put a label on it, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction nor himself the stomach ulcer it would cause him.

"Puddin'? How do I look?" Harley asked and looked herself over in the mirror. It was just the right side of decent as it covered all the important things, but the ties on the sides of the red and black sequined dress provided tantalising glimpses of her pale white flesh.

"Wonderful," Joker answered and walked up behind her. He rested his hands on her hips and smirked when she instinctively ground her ass against him. "You look too good to be a murderous little minx, my dear. Select your toys, Harley, our little ratty should be here soon and I'd like to start removing his body parts soon after he sits down."

"Yes daddy," Harley nodded eagerly. She almost skipped to their bedroom and the Joker straightened his hair in the mirror. He was concerned by the different light in her eyes, he knew that Belle Reve had left its physical and mental marks on Harley, but something was different in her eyes and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"How many knives is too many, puddin'?" Harley giggled.

"When there are no knives left in Gotham, sweetheart," Joker laughed. "I believe Frost may have left us a toy in the basement for the bastard too. But I want to keep that as a surprise for you." He turned to see her with two guns, chains, two long knives, a flick knife, meat cleavers, a gag, blindfold, restraints and she was precariously balancing a box of vials on top of it all. Joker laughed again and took the box and a couple of blades from her.

"I could've done it!" Harley protested.

"I want my girl in one piece," Joker told her. "I don't much fancy Harley Swiss Cheese." He walked towards the basement with her. He loved – _no_ , enjoyed - how much life she brought to the club when she was minutes away from causing someone's death. She was just one massive contradiction and one ball of unpredictability that exploded at a seconds notice. He'd long stopped believing in a god, but someone had definitely thought of him when they made Harleen Quinzel.

They placed the weapons on the table and Joker made sure the room was secure, they didn't want any interruptions once they started. Once finished, the Joker kissed Harley hard, lipstick sliding together as he took possession of her mouth. Her fingers slid into his hair and she moaned against him, pressing her body along his. _Insatiable_ , the Joker thought and he held her waist.

"You're so bad," Joker chuckled.

"I know," Harley giggled and kissed him again.

"We don't have time. You take too long," Joker teased. "Come on, let's go upstairs. We don't want little ratty to run away." He took her hand and he pulled her with him for a few strides before he straightened his hair and threw his jacket to the side. Harley skipped alongside and giggled excitedly. She couldn't wait to start.

* * *

"Boss, Mr Griggs is here to pick up his payment," Jonny Frost said from the doorway to the balcony suite. He shook his head a little as he saw Joker and Harley attached at the mouth, as had become normal, she was in his lap and his hands gripped at her hips.

"Frosty!" Harley giggled and moved off the Joker and moved to sit behind him along the back of the couch, resting like a crazed kitten. The Joker made sure that he was presentable and nodded at Frost to let the scumbag in.

"Take a seat. We don't shake hands," Frost said warningly. He poured a whiskey for Griggs and handed it to him, the poor fucker would need it. Griggs tossed the whiskey down his throat and smiled brightly at the Joker.

"Mister J, how can I help you?" Griggs said happily. The Joker didn't answer, he just glared at Griggs. The crooked guard looked up at Harley and winked at her, making Harley smirk. He let his eyes travel over her and he chuckled. "Hotness, you got all of Belle Reve and your Task Force X looking for you,"

"Go to hell," Harley sneered and moved easily when the Joker guided her back to his lap. It was all for show, it was to unsettle Griggs. The chump watched as the Joker's hands and arms travelled over Harley and he followed the Joker's hand as it stroked down Harley's thigh.

"You like touching other people's property, Griggs?" Joker finally said. _Oh shit_ , Griggs hissed in his head. He saw Harley turn to him and the grin on her face was one of pure evil. It would make an innocent man shoot himself, let alone one who was guilty.

"Sir, I never-"

BANG! A shot fired into the ceiling and the Joker stood abruptly. He moved Harley to the guards lap and shifted purposefully out of Griggs' line of view so Harley would be all he could see, but they could all hear the Joker growling like an enraged Tiger.

"Come on, Griggsy," Harley whined, pouting a little. "You wanted me to be your whore, here I am. Or have you realised a few of your life choices were really shitty ones?" The blood drained from Griggs face and he swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He wasn't getting out of here alive.

"My wife and children," Griggs shouted and pushed Harley to the floor. He stood up and tried to get to the doorway, to be greeted by Frost with a gun pointing straight between Griggs' eyes.

"Who you raise your fists to on a daily basis," Frost snarled. "You're a piece of shit, Griggs. No one hurts the Boss Lady." Harley got to her feet and giggled, she skipped to Frost and kissed his cheek.

"Mwah!" Harley grinned. "I knew you liked me really, Frosty." She returned to the Jokers side and pressed into him.

"Let's play," Joker beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well here it is, it's long and very much earns the M rating for this story. You have been warned. We also have a bit more of that "traditional" Harley/Joker relationship coming up over this chapter and the next. I promise there is plot to this, but I had to get this out of the way first._

* * *

 _"Something isn't right, babe_  
 _I keep catching little words but the meaning's thin_  
 _I'm somewhere outside my life, babe_  
 _I keep scratching but somehow I can't get in_  
 _So we're slaves to any semblance of touch_  
 _Lord we should quit but we love it too much..."_

* * *

 _Poor Griggs_ , is all that Harley and the voices in her head thought at the same time. He had done his best to try and fight off the goons that had dragged him down to the basement, knowing his death was imminent. None of them were about to disobey the Joker. Harley skipped behind her lover, appreciating the gift of the prison guard. Once in the basement, Griggs was swiftly restrained and then the goons left Harley and Joker to their game. Their job was now to keep the Bat away, just in case he came to cause trouble.

"Now, boss, I did as you asked, I passed her the phone-"

"Her? _Her?"_ Harley laughed. "I've got a name, ya know." She was circling around him like some kind of very, _very_ , sexy shark. Her grin plastered across her face was just as terrifying as the various instruments that were placed on the table next to him.

"Bow down before your Queen." The Joker snarled and kicked Griggs in the gut.

"Aww, thank you puddin'," Harley giggled.

"I just wanna collect my money and go," Griggs said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no, Mr Griggs." Joker said slowly before he started to laugh. "You're not leaving outside of a body bag. My Queen has returned to her throne, you are a dead man. My Harley told me everything that you did to her. So it's only right that she is the one to start the fun. Go on, baby." Harley grinned and danced away to the table. She took a syringe, needle and one of the vials. She filled the syringe and made sure the air was knocked out.

"Don't worry, Mister G," Harley giggled. "You can trust me, I'm a doctor."

"What is that?" Griggs asked as Harley walked to him.

"It's just a little injection, Griggsy," Harley smirked. "It'll make everything so much more… fun." She stabbed the needle into his vein and plunged the solution into his bloodstream. Whatever it was made Griggs' head swim pretty quickly, his vision went black before returning and the colours around him were more vivid than ever before. He could hear voices and see things that he was absolutely certain weren't real. But then she was back in his vision. Her toothy grin was too bright and too real. She was too much and he trembled as his stomach rolled and he fought vomiting.

"Aww, puddin', I don't think Mr Griggs likes his medicine," Harley pouted.

"I know, honey, let's try vial number two," Joker smirked. Griggs just about followed the strange abstract shape of Harley across the room. He felt the needle in his arm again and these strange hallucinations were now accompanied by the feeling of floating. His tongue felt thick in his mouth and he felt something crawling over his skin like spiders. He jumped and flinched as the strange feeling reached his face.

"Nuh uh, still not right," Harley grumbled. She clicked her fingers and spun round to Joker.

"You forgot your present," Joker laughed. He rolled an ECT unit towards Harley and grinned at her.

"Electric, and an upgrade." Harley squealed. She kissed her Joker and then started adjusting the settings on the computer of the ECT. She held the paddles in her hands and she laughed as she started to shock Griggs. She took her time, methodically changing power and frequency until the drugs faded from Griggs' system. She put the paddles back onto the machine and then she went to the table, Harley ran her fingers over the collection of knives and picked up her favourite. The blade was around 4 inches long and the handle was a beautiful rose gold. It had a jester hat carved into it and the blade had _Queen of Gotham_ written along it on both sides. She flipped it around her fingers and giggled.

"Go on baby." Joker urged. His eyes were dark and heavy as he watched her with her toys. She smirked at him and chuckled lowly before she turned back to Griggs.

"How you doing, chuckles?" Harley asked and sat across the guards' knee. He looked at her with woozy glassy eyes and she laughed. She kissed his cheek, leaving a smudge of red lipstick and she stood up. "Wakey, wakey, Griggsy!" Harley yelled and slashed her knife into his thigh.

"SHIT!" Griggs screamed and he threw his head back in agony. The Joker laughed and punched the man in the jaw, finally joining in on Harley's play time.

"Don't talk to my girl like that." Joker cackled. He grabbed Griggs' hair and yanked his head to look at Harley. "You touched my goddess. You, tried to take her from me. You touched her in places that were made just for me."

"I didn't ra-"

"So is it only stealing when an item gets broken?" Harley purred. She walked back to Griggs and kept her body moving just right so he'd never quite be able to look away. "Or is it stealing from the moment you decided it belonged to you? Because I don't remember being for sale."

"You put five of my guys in hospital, you needed to be taught-" He was cut off by his own scream as Harley plunged her knife into his other thigh.

"The only one to teach me is Mistah J," Harley snarled. She laughed as he screamed and fought against the restraints.

"You psychotic whore," Griggs growled.

"No, no, darling," Harley smiled pleasantly. "If you're going to call me a whore, I'm the Clown Prince of Crimes Whore." She laughed loudly and started to slash at his legs, she made sure to avoid any major arteries so he'd last a bit longer. She put her knife down and picked up her bat, she kissed it and then swung it into Griggs' chest. It took a while, but eventually Griggs was bloody and on the verge of giving up when Harley had to put the bat down, her body still not back to complete match fitness. She stumbled to the other side of the room and grabbed a bottle of opened champagne. She took a few gulps before and turned to watch what happened next.

Then she saw him. All of him. Her god-like Joker standing over a beaten shell of a man, he was wielding a long blade and in his other hand was his gun. Harley licked her lips at the sight, god he was glorious. She stepped towards the Joker and giggled as Griggs dared to open his eyes. He looked at Harley and then slowly up at the Joker.

"Do it, puddin'," Harley whispered, her eyes fixed on Griggs. She was about to hit a new high as the Joker toyed with taking Griggs' life. She was desperate for it. "Come on, do it!"

"Harley, shut up," Joker barked and he turned to her, his full aggression now focused on her. He backed her against the wall and Harley grunted, her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip. She nodded and looked to the floor, but then she felt a finger curl under her chin and she looked up at him.

"Now, now dear," Joker smiled. "You interrupted daddy's thinking,"

"Sorry Mistah J," Harley mumbled.

"I told you to shut up!" J shouted in her face, his fingers now gripping at her throat. Harley closed her eyes and nodded, dropping her gaze once again. "Don't move. I'll call you when I need you. Got it?" She nodded again and he released her. He sneered at her and turned back towards Griggs. He stalked around the man and admired his handiwork, the King of Gotham was restored with his Queen at his side and under his control.

"Please, sir, I have kids-"

"Yes, I know," Joker smiled. "They won't miss you beating their mother up." Griggs laughed as best he could as his blood drained slowly from his body. He looked between Harley and the Joker, the blonde was still in exactly the same position as the Joker had left her and it made Griggs laugh even more.

"What was that, Ratty?" Joker asked.

"You smack _her_ around and you're going to preach to me," Griggs wheezed. Fast as lightning, Joker had the knife back into the crooked guards shoulder.

"There's a difference," Joker snarled. "Harley knew I'd hurt her the moment she met me. She threw herself into a vat of acid because of her love for me. I didn't lure her in under too many false pretences. So I built her an empire, I put her on her own throne and I buy her everything she could possibly want or need. No one touches her. No one hurts her. Apart from me. She knows that her life ends at my hand, always has. Her rewards are vast so her punishment has to come in equal measure. Plus she quite likes a bit of pain, don't you pumpkin?"

"Yes, Mistah J," Harley said quickly. He beckoned her over and Harley came to his side. He handed her the knife and she stared at it.

"Go on, honey. Finish him off," Joker prompted. "For all he did to you, to us."

"Hotness, please-"

"I am not your _hotness_!" Harley snarled. She punched his face and plunged the knife into his heart. The scream that echoed around the room felt right and her high hit a new plane. She shivered and let a long breath fall from her lungs.

"Oh yeah baby girl," Joker groaned and he went to wash his hands. When he returned, he pulled Harley's fingers off the knife and spun her into his open arms. They crashed their mouths together and Joker put her back up against the wall.

"I didn't mean to upset you Mr J," Harley gasped against his kisses.

"I know, precious, daddy just got a bit too into it," Joker purred and moved his mouth to her neck. He nipped and kissed her skin, pushing himself between her legs. Harley moaned lightly and one of her hands lodged in his hair, the other ran up and down his spine, her fingers digging into him through his clothes.

"Seeing you kill like that just makes me so-"

"Horny?" Harley giggled, feeling his hardness stab towards her, despite still being trapped in his trousers and pants.

"That too," Joker smirked and he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. "Happy is what I was going to say, my Harlequin. But I'll agree on the horny." She laughed as he drew blood and she pulled his hair hard, she caught his mouth on hers once again and his hands ripped her dress in half down her back.

"Daddy! I loved that dress!" Harley said in mock-sadness.

There wasn't a dress she owned that he couldn't tear off her.

"It looks so much better on the floor," Joker growled. Harley giggled again and pushed his shirt down off his shoulders, she groaned when she felt his fingers brush against her through her knickers and she watched as he knelt to the floor, taking the flimsy lace with him. He kissed back up her leg and pressed a kiss to her centre before he stood, sliding her leg around his hip.

Their union was violent, animalistic and last so long it was almost painful. Harley had a new collection of bruises along her hips, throat and thighs and Joker's back tattoos would definitely need touching up once her claw scratches had cleared up. They'd gone from the wall to the desk, to the floor and then back to the desk. There were knives and guns everywhere, it looked like a hurricane had swept through the basement and its only victim was poor Griggs. A wild laugh and scream came from Harley's throat as she fell into pleasure and the Joker growled and held onto her neck with his teeth as he spilt inside of her.

They stayed pressed against each other on the desk for a minute and tried to catch their breath. Joker was the first to move and he ran his hand through his hair to put it back in place, he put himself away into his pants and trousers and rolled his head on his shoulders as Harley sat up and watched him. He smirked as she carefully got to her feet and sauntered across the room. She slipped her knickers back on, and picked up the remains of her dress.

"Erm, Mistah J?" Harley chuckled. "I have nothing to wear. You tore my pretty dress and I can't go across the club in my underwear and heels."

"Oh the blood," Joker laughed and handed her his shirt. She pulled it on and did up a few buttons, she rolled the sleeves to her elbows and fluffed her hair. She checked her makeup and grinned at the bruises he'd left on her neck.

"Definitely more acceptable," Joker purred and he pulled her against him. He kissed her again and Harley giggled against his mouth. They walked out of the basement and up the stairs to meet Jonny and a few other goons.

"Go clean up," Jonny barked at them and they all disappeared. "Sir, did it all go well?"

"Oh yes," Joker grinned, his hands moving over Harley as she pressed against him. Jonny had to stop himself from rolling his eyes and he just made sure he didn't look at Harley.

"Thank you for bringing him, Frosty," Harley smiled. He turned to her then and shook his head a little when he saw that she wasn't wearing much other than the Joker's shirt.

"No problem, Harley," Jonny said simply. "Can't have our Queen being treated like scum. I better go and make sure the boys are actually cleaning this time, or would you like my presence upstairs?"

"No, no, you carry on Jonny," Joker said casually with a wave of his hand. "I'll be in my suite." He walked away from Jonny, Harley skipped beside him until they reached the crowds and then it was all for show once more. She hung off his arm, her hips moved to the music and she grinned like a cat that got the canary. The people around them just cheered the King and Queen through the crowd, they all noticed her state of undress but not one person said anything or let their eyes linger too long. Once they got to the balcony suite, the Joker sat down on his couch, his eyes scanned the club for trouble.

"Go get dressed Harley." Joker said lowly.

"I could do that." Harley said seductively and played with the buttons on his shirt as she walked to him.

"I'm telling you to go and get dressed." Joker hissed and looked round at her. His eyes darted to her fingers and back to her face. She finished undoing it and let the shirt gape, flashing her bare abdomen and valley between her breasts.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joker asked.

"I thought we could-"

"What that I would fuck you where everyone could see?" Joker laughed. "You're mine, not theirs. Go and put some damn clothes on."

"Baby, please, I'm just-" She didn't get to finish as the Joker stood and his hand hit her cheek forcefully. She fell to the floor and pulled the shirt closed around her as he moved closer. She tried to crawl away but her caught his fist in her hair and pulled her too her knees.

"Do as you're told, Harley." Joker snarled. "Don't bother coming back down here. Wait for me on my bed." She nodded silently and scrambled to her feet when he let go of her. She refused to cry where he could see and wrapped her arms around herself as she headed away.

"Oh and Harley, don't get dressed. If I'm going to have to punish you, I want you naked."

"Yes sir," Harley whispered as she left. 

* * *

_A/N: Well done making it to the end! Gold stars all round, please let me know if you're reading this by leaving me a review. It really does spur me on to write and post up faster (even with the site having the weird review glitch currently) and there's another long chapter on its way! :) Thank you all!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you so much for all of your reviews! You fantastic wonderful people! I'm sorry it took so long for me to reply to your reviews but the site seemed to have a glitch with the reviews and I could see them in my email only and couldn't reply. If I've missed anyone, I'm so so sorry, but trust me all reviews are very gratefully recieved._

 _In this chapter we get on with the plot a bit whilst addressing some important parts of Joker and Harley's relationship, but one last thing needed addressing in my mind. Parts of this chapter were inspired from what I live through when I have episodes with my PTSD (Although mine is from a very, very different cause), I apologise profusely if it offends at all. But this is a very dark world that the Joker and Harley live in._

* * *

 _"Wondering who I copy  
Mustering some tender charm_  
 _She feels no control of her body_  
 _She feels no safety in my arms_

 _I've no language left to say it_  
 _But all I do is quake to her_  
 _Breaking if I try convey it_  
 _The broken love I make to her…"_

* * *

Harley woke in the Joker's arms, it was unusual for him to be asleep for so long and she knew he was still pissed with her, so she didn't wake him. She managed to wriggle free of his arms and got out of bed. She walked naked to the full length mirror and looked at herself. She had a bruise on her cheek from where he'd slapped her, contusions all down her arms from where he'd grabbed hold of her to scare her, hand prints on her hips from where they'd had sex. The marks across her belly had been from his point proving mission about who was in control and the rainbow of colours on her thighs were probably from when he'd dragged her around.

It had been quite violent and explosive. It wasn't his usual punishment, it was worse. He hadn't said a word to her, he hadn't met her eye. He'd just lost his temper and that was scarier than his long drawn out torture sessions. She knew what he was thinking during those, he told her, in graphic detail. But last night? The Joker hadn't spoken and that cut more than any knife they owned. She bit her lip and ran her fingers over the bruises on her neck and she winced, that was one way to ensure she would wear a choker again for the next few days.

Harley was still focussed on her reflection when the Joker woke and she jumped when she felt his hands slid from her waist to rest just above her 'lucky you' tattoo. He didn't say anything right away, he just stared at her reflection possessively and then studied all of his marks of ownership on her skin.

"My Harley," Joker growled and kissed her neck.

"Yeah," Harley mumbled. He frowned and pulled his head back. He stretched the tendons in his neck as he became a bit agitated at her coldness and he looked at her.

"What have I done now?" Joker hissed. Harley looked round at him, disbelief and anger flashed in her eyes.

"I wonder," she muttered and walked away. She went to her closet and pulled out some underwear and an outfit that would hide all of her new bruises.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you," Joker told her.

"Or what? You'll hit me again?" Harley snapped. "You'll treat me like some runaway mutt that's waiting to be picked up by the dog warden?" Her accent was getting stronger and stronger, the fire in her eyes sparked and the Joker definitely didn't like what he saw there. She threw the clothes that had been in her hands at him and she flew to him, her fists hitting his chest.

"No! No more!" Harley screamed at him.

"Harley!" Joker shouted.

"You don't get to hurt me ever again you dick!" Harley yelled.

"Oh really?" the Joker snarled and he lunged at her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and he pulled and pushed her, Harley scratched her nails deep into the skin of his wrists and chuckled when he pulled back in anger. He went to backhand her but Harley ducked under his arm and got a punch to his gut. He doubled over and Harley went to grab a knife from the table, the Joker threw himself at her and took her to the ground.

"Get off me you bastard!" Harley screamed. He straddled the small of her back and wrapped his fingers around her throat.

"You just can't learn, can you, Harley?" Joker spat and restricted her airway.

"Bad teaching methods, puddin'," Harley growled.

 _"_ _You need to be taught a lesson!"_ She let out a fresh scream as horrid memories forced themselves to the fore. _"Stupid whore!"_ She could smell stale beer, cheap cigarettes and over-powering cologne, metal bars flashed passed her eyes as she felt her mind flying through the air. She was back in the prison, back in their hands, her reality distorted once again.

 _"_ _We'll show you not to kick off in Belle Reve!" the Guard shouted as Harley hit the metal bars once more. The Blonde scrambled to her feet and laughed as they brandished metal batons at her. She jumped onto her hands and then back flipped into one of them. She used his own baton to smash into his skull before she sprang backwards and found herself cornered by another guard._

 _"_ _Poor little girl, no big bad clown's gonna save you from here," he smirked. He hit her in the stomach twice with the end of his baton and then cracked the metal over the back of her neck, forcing her to the floor._

 _"_ _Boys, what have I told you?" Griggs laughed. "If you're going to punish the girl, at least make her_ daddy _jealous." Harley struggled against the guard that was sat on her back and she grinned at the others who came to secure her arms and legs. They would all die a slow and painful death. The guard was hesitant but moved down to straddle her thighs and his hands found her ass._

 _"_ _Get off me!" Harley shouted loudly._

 _"_ _You can scream all you like honey, no one here cares," Griggs chuckled and knelt beside her. He touched her pretty face and smirked before he helped roll her onto her back. He put his hands under her shirt and was about to touch her breasts when two more guards ran into the room_

 _"_ _Boss, Croc's broken out again!" the younger one shouted._

 _"_ _Shit," Griggs snapped. "Start the flush. We'll finish this later, Hotness."_

"Please no, please, please no," Harley whimpered. She went completely limp in the Joker's grip and she just started to laugh and laugh. She curled into a ball and rolled around on the floor, her laughter got more manic until she screamed.

"Dammit," Joker hissed and left her. He marched to his desk and retrieved a vial and needle. He part-filled the syringe with ketamine and returned back to her. Harley was now slamming her head back against the floor, the Joker walked calmly to her and grabbed her, the syringe between his teeth. He straddled her and wrestled with her until he managed to get both of her hands in one of his. He stabbed the needle into her and he depressed the syringe. Its effect was pretty quick and Harley went completely floppy and silent.

"That's better," Joker said. He scooped her up into his arms and took her to the bathroom. He washed her carefully before drying her and he then returned to the bed. He laid her down and pulled the sheets over her as she drifted to sleep.

"So what was all of that about, huh?" Joker hummed. "You know the rules, Princess, you do bad, you get punished, you do good and you get rewarded. Sleep this off, I'll sort you out when you're awake. I've got some errands to run in the meantime." He stood and slipped on his clothes and did his make up before he left to find Frost.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the Joker returned to the penthouse just as Harley woke up. He had the henchmen drop the bags and leave quickly. He walked into their bedroom and saw her as she stretched and rolled her head.

"Puddin'!" Harley grinned.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Joker asked flatly. He wasn't impressed by the act. "And don't even try and pull the 'innocent' card, you know how I feel about liars." He damn near ran at the bed and Harley wrapped the bed sheet around her body, she squeaked when he was suddenly over her, his eyes furious and his teeth were gritted.

"I was scared," Harley whispered.

"Scared? You were _scared_?" Joker laughed.

"You hurt me, puddin'," Harley said sadly. "Really hurt me. All those bruises, the pain, you told me to never cry when I was scared. You taught me to laugh until I blacked out. You taught me to laugh in the face of fear."

"I've hurt you before, what was so special this time?" Joker snapped.

"You didn't talk to me!" Harley cried out, her eyes glistened with unshed tears but her fury kept her in check. "You didn't talk to me. I normally know that I'm gonna hurt, but I'm gonna be safe. Last night I thought that was it, I thought you were finally gonna kill me."

"Do you really think I'd risk everything to come and dig you out of that shitty prison, catch that slime ball piece of shit and let you kill him, just to turn around and kill you?" Joker snarled. He laughed in her face before he glared at her again. "Do you really think I'd throw your life away whilst I still want you around? Christ, Harley, you took your clothes off in the club, I was pissed, but I wouldn't kill you for that."

"Really? It felt like you were about to!" Harley shouted. She immediately realised what she'd done and she slapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for him to punish her. But it didn't happen, Harley kept her eyes closed and her body rigid, but she let her hands slip from her mouth. After another few moments, she opened her eyes and looked up into blue green eyes. His face was just millimetres from hers and his face was blank.

"What do I have to do to prove what you mean to me?" Joker said quietly.

"Mean it, puddin', you have to mean what you say," Harley answered. Oh this was just too easy, who did she think he was? He could definitely say it, he could convince her in a heartbeat, he had too much of her for her to resist. He could act with the best of them and pretend to mean it, but then that stupid pain in his chest would happen and he'd be all over her like a rash once more.

"Do you love me Harley?" Joker asked, his lips brushed against hers and he felt her take a sharp breath.

"I do," Harley answered.

"Say it baby, let daddy hear it," Joker purred.

"I love you, Mistah J," Harley whimpered. He looked down at her and saw the water in her eyes again. He'd made her cry plenty of times, but now? This cut at him like a cold blade. She was a drug he couldn't kick, one he couldn't explain.

"Do you know what you make me feel?" Joker said coldly. "You make me want to kill you, just pick up a knife and run you through, you make me want to tear you apart and decorate the walls with your guts. You make me want to drive into the river and give up trying to escape. You, my little princess, make me want to gouge my own eyes out."

"Puddin', you don't mean-"

"But you also make me weak when you're not around," Joker admitted. "When I don't have you, I get this ridiculous ache in my chest and I can't be doing with it, Harley. I would burn down all of Gotham to find you, I'd fill the streets with the blood of everyone in this city to force you out. The colour is drained from everything, there's no joy in death and destruction. I'm not doing it again. You're not leaving my side. I can't… no, I _won't_ do it again. This ends with us killing each other, you don't get to die so soon."

"Say it J, just this once," Harley whispered. She felt all kinds of emotional at his words. She wasn't sure if he'd meant to be as cold as he had the night before, but she was starting to accept his words.

"You know that's not going to happen, princess," Joker sighed. He moved suddenly and pulled her too her feet. He put one of his shirts on her and he lifted her into his arms. He took her to one of their spare rooms and opened the door. He set Harley down and she walked into the centre of the circle of weapons.

"What is this, puddin'?" Harley mumbled.

"Lay down." Joker said and watched as she did as she was told. "You're seeing what I saw every night and day. A circle of instruments waiting for the opportune moment to render me lifeless. A circle of memories, bad times to haunt me as my last breath slipped through my body. This is what being without you does to me, Harley. At any second, one would be in my hand and ready to slice off my head."

"Don't you ever do that, Mistah J," Harley begged and sat up. She stared at him desperately and gulped a hard lump in her throat. "Promise me now, you won't ever do that."

"Promise me you won't leave me again," Joker replied seriously.

"I promise," Harley whispered. She looked around and saw the three baby suits, her stomach dropped and she closed her eyes. She felt the tears build up again and a tear escaped and she swatted it away before he could see. "I thought you burned 'em."

"I wanted too," Joker answered. "But I couldn't. I just didn't know how to give them back to you. It hurt too much."

"The hitting has to stop, puddin'," Harley said pleadingly. "Please try."

"I don't want to hit you," Joker told her. "But you don't listen when you're told what to do. You insist on doing what I've asked you not to do, what am I meant to do, Harley? Pat you on the head and say 'there there what a nasty boo-boo'? Please, Harls', just… just listen to me." Harley carefully walked to the baby grows and picked them up, she trembled a little and looked at the material in her hands.

"In memory of them, then," Harley murmured. Joker let out a long and quiet breath before he gathered Harley into his arms and nodded slowly.

* * *

 _A/N: Me again! Your forever annoying author! The next chapter is being a little bit fickle but hopefully wont be too long until its done. Joker doesn't really want to let Harley out of his sight, or out of the bed, shower etc and Harley's not too impressed by that idea either. BUT I am forcing the point._

 _Much love to all of my readers, followers, favourite'rs and reviewers! Remember your comments are very much needed and definitely help me get chapters up quicker! Thanks again! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Once again, thank you so much for your reviews, I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it as the story progresses and we get onto the plotty part of the story. Warning! This chapter does have drug use, buckle up, this is where the story gets bumpy :D_

* * *

 _"_ _Hate that you need me  
Wanna destroy me but you can't  
You're gonna deploy me in the end  
Better believe that I'ma be me 'til the death of me, oh yeah_

 _I can smell your fear_  
 _The only reason that I'm here_  
 _Is to wreak havoc_  
 _Everybody prayin' that I'll change, yeah_  
 _Maybe one day but tomorrow I'll be back at it…"_

* * *

A week had passed since Harley had killed Griggs and things had gone from bad to worse for Harley. The voices in her mind were getting louder and her panic attacks were becoming more frequent. By the time the Joker had called for reinforcements, Harley was ready to explode. He'd gotten to the point where he dosed her with sleeping tablets just to chill her out for a few hours so he could get work done, let alone actually make her sleep.

Harley was currently in the gym, playing with her silks whilst the Joker paced the lobby of the club waiting for two friends of hers. He hated that he'd been reduced to this, but he needed to protect her from herself and if she continued to fight him, he would just put a bullet through her brain. He saw a pink convertible pull up outside and he walked to the top of the stairs as the two women got out of the car.

"Be a doll and park her somewhere safe for me, Frosty," the redhead said with a seductive tone. Johnny just shook his head and took the car keys, he looked to the Joker who looked about ready to punch a wall.

"Ah, my favourite Weed," Joker hissed.

"Ah, my least favourite waste of carbon," Ivy smirked.

"Cat!" Joker said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Weasel!" Selina smirked. "Where is she, clown?"

"In the gym," Joker replied simply. "You take her wherever you want, but you tell me where you are and keep her with you at all times."

"We're not careless like some," Ivy chuckled and moved passed the Joker. She knew she was hitting all of the buttons to get her in trouble, but she was here for her friend, not the Joker. Selina laughed as Ivy walked straight passed the clown and she followed her friend. The Joker took them to the gym where music was playing loudly. He opened the door and saw Harley on her silks, she was upside down with the silk only wrapped around one ankle and foot. She talked quietly to the voices and giggled every now and again.

"Oh doc, shush, blood flow is fine," Harley giggled. "I'm still breathin' ain't I?"

 _You'll forget what you're doing and fall,_ Harleen said urgently in her head.

"I could though, I could just drop, right? Just let go… huh?" Harley hummed. "What do you mean no? Devil would let me. Devil is better than you, doc, you're just a wimp."

"Harley, you've got company," the Joker said and let Ivy and Selina into the gym. The blonde didn't appear to hear him and gathered her silks together before she tangled her other ankle. She managed to leverage herself so she was essentially doing the splits in mid-air.

 _Our Mistah J would love watching this, he's always admired how athletic we are_ , Devil teased.

"I know, Mistah J would like this view," Harley sniggered. "Naughty Mistah J and his eyes."

 _Or he'd set the silks on fire or shoot us down,_ Harleen insisted

"Devil, tell doc to stop pissin' on my parade." She stretched her arms out and ran her hands through her hair. "Doc, he may have liked the coat and glasses, but Devil is right, he much prefers us naked and-Puddin, hush, the girls know it all, they're in my head like everythin' else."

"Harley!" Joker shouted and marched towards the silks. He shook one of them and Harley finally broke from her trance.

"Puddin!" Harley grinned. "Ivy, Cat!"

"Get down from there before you break your neck, Harley," Joker growled. Harley giggled and used her silks to slowly roll to the floor. She was _so_ _flexible_ and it made the Joker's pulse race a bit. He shook his head and when she got to the floor, he frowned at her. Harley ignored him and kissed him quickly before she went to hug Ivy and Catwoman. She stayed close to Ivy and Joker ground his teeth together when the plant lady put her arm around Harley's waist.

"Aren't you going to get dressed up?" Selina asked Harley. "We can't have a girls night out with you in your gym clothes."

"Sorry, Kitty, I lost track of time," Harley grinned. "Mistah J, am I really havin' a girls night out?" She turned to her man and looked at him with big blue eyes.

"You are," Joker said slowly. He was slightly shocked when Harley threw herself at him, her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He gently stroked her back and hair before making her stand on her two feet. "But, pumpkin pie, you have to stay with Cat and Ivy at all times."

"Of course, puddin'," Harley nodded eagerly. The group headed upstairs and Harley took Ivy and Cat to her closet to pick out an outfit. Harley showered and within a couple of hours, she was ready for her party out with her friends. She dried her hair and let it fall around her shoulders in her natural waves and she then went to find Ivy at the bathroom door with the dress they'd chosen.

Harley picked her underwear out and then set about trying to get into the dress. It was a tight black faux-leather metallic finish mini dress with a zip front, stretch side panels and a racer back, four red diamonds were stitched into the dress just above the hem over her left thigh and then another four red diamonds on the right just by the neck line, essentially covering her breast. She slipped her feet into her red heels and then did her make-up, a blush of red and black around her eyes and a dark maroon lipstick. She applied mascara and eyeliner and sprayed herself with an expensive perfume.

"Jesus, Harley, you look gorgeous," Ivy grinned.

"The Clown is so not letting you out like that," Cat smirked.

"Let him try and stop her," Ivy muttered.

"Too much?" Harley asked.

"No, perfect, you're going to be doing so much dancing tonight," Ivy smiled.

"Mistah J would kill me for dancin' with other men," Harley said quickly and went to unzip the dress.

"You're going to dance with us," Cat said gently. "Not anyone else, we're staying in Gotham and everyone knows who you are. Only a moron would try and take you from us." Harley was a little reassured by Cat and she grabbed a clutch bag and went to the desk. She bit her lip before she pulled open one of the drawers and took some cash out and put it into her purse.

The trio headed back out of the closet and into the lounge. The Joker was waiting and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at Harley's outfit. It was tight and emphasised her curves and chest, he was half way between furious and aroused and wasn't sure which feeling would win.

"We're off, Joker, we'll let you know where we are," Ivy said flatly and walked passed him. The Joker grabbed Harley's arm and pulled her into his chest, his hands rested on her waist and he kissed her softly.

"You look too good to be allowed out," the Joker purred and squeezed Harley's ass.

"Puddin', please, just one-"

"You're still going," the Joker growled. "But only because your weed will get to the wandering hands before you notice they're there. Be prepared for this to come straight off later."

"Thank you, daddy," Harley giggled and enjoyed a long and passionate kiss. They eventually split and Ivy and Cat dragged Harley away.

"Harley, no drugs," Joker warned her. His blonde turned and blew him a kiss before she skipped off with her friends. All the Joker could see was her damn perfect ass in that tight dress. She was so going to be the death of him.

* * *

A short time later, Harley, Ivy and Selina all walked up to the door of the Ice Flow club, one of Penguin's slightly seedier places. There was a long line outside but they were ushered straight in, the Joker's girl didn't wait in lines, and Ivy and Selina followed with a giggle. The manager of the club took them to their own booth on the edge of the VIP area, this meant they could join the dance floor and bar whenever they wanted without having to squeeze passed any other customers and guests. The manager waved over two of the waitresses and they brought two trays of cocktails to the girls, Harley was mesmerised by the colours and decorations.

"On the house, ladies, Mr Cobblepot would like to welcome you to the Ice Flow," the Manager smiled pleasantly. "If you need anything, please just ask."

"Thank you," Ivy smiled and grinned at the waitresses. In typical Gotham fashion, they weren't very clothed but she couldn't help but enjoy the view. Harley smirked at her friend and picked up a pink drink, she sipped it and hummed happily. She watched as the manager and waitresses turned and left and the trio started to giggle.

"You were so staring at her, Ivy," Harley teased.

"I was not!" Ivy protested with a blush.

"You were definitely staring," Selina chimed and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Pammy, we love you regardless, go and flirt with them."

"No, no, no," Ivy laughed. "If we're going to talk about anyone love life, it's yours, Selina, and your mysterious boyfriend."

"And long may it remain that way," Selina smirked. "The more mysterious he is, the better, for all of us."

"Do we need to track down that Lois Road, Lane, whatever she's called and tell her you're knockin' off Supie?" Harley giggled as she sipped her drink and licked the flavoured pink sugar from around the rim of her glass.

"You're a fine one to talk, Quinn," Selina said and picked her own drink. "You're the one with the psychotic clown after all."

"I know, I'm a lucky girl," Harley grinned. "No one's better at lovin' than my puddin'. You're both just jealous, I tell ya." Ivy and Selina burst into peals of laughter and Harley couldn't help but join in.

"You two must have great sex, I can't think of another reason to stay," Selina chortled.

"I can't think even _that_ would make me stay," Ivy huffed.

"My puddin' loves me really," Harley replied simply. "But yes, the sex is great. Especially when he-"

"We don't need to know!" Selina and Ivy said loudly at the same time. Ivy put her hand over Harley's mouth and she sipped her drink.

"Honestly, Harl', he's not exactly… sexy," Ivy said. "And he's not all that nice to you, if he loved you, why would he hit you?"

"Normally because I've screwed up," Harley shrugged. "He's gorgeous, the tattoos, the hair… he's just the greatest. He does love me, he just doesn't always know how to show it. Besides, at least I'm gettin' some."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ivy asked and glared at Harley.

"Just sayin' that I think someone needs to get laid," Harley giggled and Selina broke into fresh laughter. Ivy flushed and downed the rest of her drink, they were insufferable sometimes but Ivy did love them for all they were.

"Why, you offering?" Ivy asked with a daring grin.

"You wantin'?" Harley shot back. It was very easy for them to forget Selina was there, but the Cat was happy with less attention on her. It meant they weren't quizzing her about her relationship with Bruce. Ivy leaned forwards towards Harley a little before she backed away. The penalty for making a move on the blonde wasn't worth imagining.

"Always," Ivy sighed and picked up another drink.

"Red, come on," Harley said sweetly and cuddled into her friends side. "I love you, you're my closest friend. Aside from Kitty, of course." She rested her chin on Ivy's shoulder and smiled demurely at the redhead. Her big blue eyes stared up at Ivy and she crumbled. Harley giggled and kissed Ivy's shoulder quickly before she downed her cocktail and picked up another one. Ivy looked to Selina, a slightly miserable tone to her face but Selina nodded to the waitress that Ivy had been staring at.

"She might be up for it," Selina smirked.

"Oooh, shall I ask her for you?" Harley giggled.

"Don't you dare!" Ivy squealed and went to dart after Harley as the blonde disappeared from the table. Selina pushed Ivy back in her chair and laughed. They watched Harley dance after the waitress and saw the pair chatter for a bit. Eventually the Queen of Gotham trotted back and looked rather smug with herself.

"She clocks off in an hour," Harley announced. "You can thank me later."

"Harley, I can't-"

"Yes you can," Harley insisted. "You need some fun, you need to relax, let your… vines down or somethin'. Come on, let's dance, that's what we're here for! I've got a night out without a bodyguard, let's just have some fun!"

A few hours into the night and the alcohol just wasn't helping Harley forget her worries, or calm the voices in her head. She was desperate for them to shut up and she only knew one way. So she scanned the booths and the VIP area, she spotted a familiar face and she snuck away from Selina and Ivy. She looked one last time at her two friends, and Ivy's new dancing partner, before she found her man.

"Hey Charlie," Harley grinned and let herself sit on one of the chairs.

"Well, well, well, Harley Quinn unsupervised," Charlie Butcher chuckled. The guy was a small time drugs trafficker, one who wasn't on the Joker's books. "How can I help you, chick?"

"I need a line, or three," Harley said seriously.

"Ah, no can do, toots," Charlie laughed. "Your man would kill me and I've got too much going on to leave it all unfinished."

"I've got enough money to cover it all," Harley smiled and took a wad of cash from her purse. She put it on the table and Charlie ran his hand through his greasy black hair. It was more money than he made in a month.

"You didn't get it from me," Charlie said lowly.

"Of course not, I'll blame Penguin," Harley smirked. "Go on, Charlie, line it up for Harley." The voices were roaring in her head and it was starting to get to her. He'd barely finished before Harley had rolled a $10 note into a straw, leaned forwards and inhaled the white powder through her nostril. The effect was almost instant, the voices all stopped and the world slowed down a little, she knew it would take longer to kick in, but the simple act of taking helped her mind. It felt so good. She giggled as her head emptied and she rolled her head on her shoulders.

"Thank you, Charlie," Harley said cutely and kissed his cheek. "Are you leaving soon?"

"I'll be here a couple more hours," Charlie smiled. "Now get outta here before you cause me any more trouble." Harley checked her reflection quickly and grabbed more cocktails before she went back to Ivy and Cat.

"Where did you get too?" Ivy asked curiously.

"I needed to pee and get more drinks," Harley answered and bumped her hip against Ivy's before she took a gulp of the blue cocktail in her hand. "Drink up, Ivy!" Selina laughed and drank with her friends before they started to dance again.

* * *

A/N: Come on now, you can't have Harley without Ivy for too long, can you? ;-) I wonder what trouble our Harley's going to get into before her puddin' finds out...

Let me know what you think! Reviews are always loved and appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I was going to wait a bit longer to post this, but I'm a bit over-excited aout the Extended Cut being announced. I'm so glad the hype wagon hasn't disappeared for Suicide Squad yet, I'm not ready to let go of it xD Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm sorry the last chapter seemed to miss its step, I hope this one makes up for it. :)_

* * *

 _"Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name_

 _Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me_  
 _And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream_  
 _They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak_

 _We wrote a story in the fog on the windows that night_  
 _But the ending is the same every damn time…"_

* * *

Harley felt amazing, her head was quiet and she felt good about everything. The drugs pulsed through her veins and mixed with the alcohol, she felt like she was floating. As one high started to cool down, she'd find Charlie and take another. After three lines, he'd refused to let her have any more. So Harley had done the most Harley thing she could do. She had basically given him a lap dance and then knocked him out. She had taken what she wanted and left him with the cash before she'd returned to the dance floor.

Ivy had of course noticed something was wrong, her friend was over-confident and out of control. She was dancing with anyone that looked her way, male or female, Ivy had managed to steer her away most of the time, but Harley was starting to get pissed off with the constant interruptions and super-vision.

"Ivy! Let me dance!" Harley whined as Ivy approached again.

"I've been told to look after you," Ivy told her for the tenth time.

"Let me dance with you then," Harley grinned and pressed against Ivy.

"Harley," the plant lady said warningly and tried to keep her composure. But Harley felt good against her and Ivy relented. She put her hands on her friends' hips and Harley looped her arms around Ivy's neck. She laughed and sang loudly to the music as she won her battle. They danced together and occasionally dragged Selina to join in, but she was much more concerned with pickpocketing and she kept sneaking out to talk to her boyfriend.

Eventually Harley was getting bored again and she looked out to see if Charlie was still around, Ivy followed her eyes and she squeezed Harley's waist to try and get her attention.

"Harley, lets get you back to mine," Ivy said over the music.

"Red, I didn't have you down as the demanding type," Harley giggled and put her face in the crook of Ivy's neck. _Damn you, Harley,_ Ivy thought furiously.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Red hissed. "Time to call it quits. You have to sober up before we take you back to the Joker. Safest place to do that is mine."

"Aww, Red, the parties just getting started!" Harley cheered and pulled away from her friend. She headed away into the crowd and Pamela just got angrier and angrier. She saw Cat was working her way along the dancers but she was too far away for Ivy to get her attention.

"Harley! Come on, before I have to call him to come and get you!" Ivy shouted. "Stop this now, we're going and you're going to get sober before we take you home!"

"You ain't Mistah J, Red, you don't get to tell me what to do!" Harley protested angrily. Ivy growled and grabbed Harley's arm again. She saw Harley wince and Ivy looked to see she was gripping bruises from the Joker.

"Harley, I'm sorry," Ivy gasped. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, no one ever does," Harley laughed. "You, my puddin', Griggs, my family… no one ever means what they do to me. It's always my fault."

"You know that's not what I'm saying," Ivy told her. "Come on, it's the drugs talking, lets' get out of here and find Selina."

"No, I'm staying!" Harley replied. "I wanna dance and have fun! I'm a free girl tonight!" She giggled and ran to one of the podiums. She climbed up quickly and put on a show for the club. More people crowded around her and started to cheer. Harley laughed and danced like her life depended on it, she pulled one of the waitresses up with her and they danced together. Selina saw what was happening and found Ivy quickly.

"You okay, Red?" Selina asked gently.

"If she wants to get herself killed, then so be it," Ivy answered flatly. Selina knew that Ivy wasn't okay about this, but she wasn't about to fight with her over it.

"Right, let's get her down from there and lets drop her off home," Selina said simply and went to step forward.

"Yes, because we'd survive taking her home whilst she's still high and drunk," Ivy muttered and followed Catwoman into the crowd surrounding Harley. They pushed their way through and Selina scaled the podium with ease. She got the waitress down before she turned to Harley.

"Play times over," Selina said flatly.

"Kitten, not you too, we're both out without boyfriends," Harley tried. "Come on, let me have some fun!"

"If your kind of fun is getting ripped to shreds by the Joker, you go for it, but don't get me and Ivy involved," Selina said. "You're well able to do that at home." She gripped Harley's wrist tightly and pulled her down from the podium. The clown struggled and tried to pull free, but Selina wasn't letting go. She dragged Harley out of the club and Ivy followed close behind.

"You're just as bad as him," Harley muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ivy asked, shocked at her friend.

"Ya heard me, Red," the blonde sniffed.

"Do you know what, fine, go back in there, go on, and get yourself killed!" Ivy shouted. "I have never hurt you or treated you like he does, I have never slapped you or punched you, Harley Quinn!"

"It's not her, Pammy, it's the drugs," Selina said and got between them. "You know what she gets like."

"No but when I do need you, you ain't there!" Harley laughed and got free of her two friends. The hit hadn't lasted long enough this time and she was feeling hard done by so she was taking it out on the one person that would actually be hurt by her words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ivy challenged.

"It means nothing, Ivy," Selina said calmly and turned to Harley. "Shut it, Quinn, you don't want to do this really. Ivy is the only one who cares enough to put her life at risk to look after you when your psycho clown is trying to kill you. So you either get yourself back in that club and we call him to get you, or you come with us right now. Your choice."

"Fine," Harley said with a smile. "Nice seeing you tonight, girls!" She flounced back into the club and Ivy looked pointedly at Cat. They both groaned and went back in after their friend. It didn't take them long, she walked out from the tables and swiped at her nose. Harley saw Ivy and smirked, she knew the redhead couldn't stay away for long. It was too much fun to tease Ivy.

Harley started to dance in the crowd and soon enough she had her on little group of men and women again. Her eyes were closed and she danced in a trance, she was completely unaware of anything around her as her body followed the sound and beat of the music. She was totally in her element, attention all on her and people all around, she felt amazing and she didn't care about anything.

"She brought down the Joker."

"It's the Joker's girl!"

"Lucky bastard gets her."

"Go on, go dance with her!"

One of the drunk guys staggered forwards, grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Harley snapped in that second, she spun around and punched him squarely in the jaw. She pulled her gun from her purse and fired straight between the poor drunks' eyes.

"Well, that went bad quickly," Cat sighed and watched as two guys tried to restrain Harley, only to find themselves with a bullet in the head.

"Let's go get her," Ivy grunted. "Not that she deserves it."

"Bye, bye bitch," Harley laughed. "Ooops," she squeaked, her head was spinning and her heart pounded in her chest.

"We're going, right now!" Ivy snapped and between her and Selina, they dragged Harley from the club. As soon as the cold air hit Harley's face, she felt her brain hit its barrier. She felt her hands shaking and her mind wouldn't stop swirling. She could smell Belle Reve, Griggs, she could hear their voices and feel their hands. She could feel everything all over again.

"NO!" Harley screamed and struggled free.

"Harley! Harley calm down!" Selina tried and fought to keep her grip. Out of nowhere Harley elbowed Selina's throat and with that arm free she punched Ivy's collarbone. She brandished her gun at the pair of them and she felt her mind melting.

"No, no, you don't get to hurt me no more," Harley stammered, her Brooklyn accent really thick and harsh now.

"We're not going to hurt you," Ivy said carefully and slowly moved forwards again. Harley couldn't see her friends, she could just see Griggs and his band of merry handy men. She cocked the gun and waited for the moment.

"Never, I won't… leave me alone!" Harley screamed. She fired a shot into the air and then ran. A few minutes later, she kicked off her heels and sprinted through the streets of Gotham. She eventually lost Ivy and Selina but then found she was quite lost herself. She heard the sound of the Batman leaping across the city and she slid down a wall. She buried her head in her hands and felt tears slide down her face as her nightmares came to life.

* * *

The Joker wasn't coping well at all with Harley being out on her girls' night. That pain in his chest was back and he didn't like it what so ever. He'd initially put it down to not having had sex for almost 24 hours, but he had better control over his body and his needs than that. The silly girl was well into his brain and he couldn't focus at all. He'd torn the books and files in his office to shreds, he'd used the paintings in the room as target practice and then immediately regretted it. He was angry and the lack of contact from Ivy and Catwoman was doing his head in. There was a bang on the door and he wondered which of his brainless goons would be brave enough to disrupt him right now. He marched over and nearly pulled the door off its hinges when he opened it.

"What?" the Joker shouted. He found himself face to face with the Bat and couldn't help but grin at his old foe.

"Your girl is on the run, Joker," the Bat said and pushed passed the clown into the office. He looked around and smirked at the destruction. "Redecorating?"

"You're a brave man coming here, Batsy," the Joker hissed and rounded on the caped crusader.

"If you want to see Harley again, I suggest you find her before I do," Batman chuckled. "She's got a cell waiting for her at Arkham with immediate transfer back to Amanda Waller."

"We all know that she's never going back there," Joker laughed.

"Well, she just shot three men in the Ice Flow club and is running around Gotham without her two little body guards," Batman said and watched as the Joker's eyes flashed dangerously. He couldn't help but smile at the obvious anger and confusion on the Clown's face.

"Like I said, you find her first," Batman told him before he disappeared through the window. The Joker went into rage and roared as he pulled down one of the book cases and started smashing the antique wood. He was angry for so many reasons and he couldn't decide whether he was angrier with the Bat just wandering in, or Ivy for losing Harley.

"FROST!" Joker shouted at the top of his lungs. When there wasn't any answer he grabbed his gun and marched down from the office to the club. "All of you get the fuck out!" He yelled and fired a few rounds into the air. "Frost! Anyone who I pay, get on the streets and you find Harley! I want her back in one piece and find her before the Bat does!"

"Boss, what's happened?" Frost asked.

"She's on the run, she's shot a few guys and now the Batman is on her tail. She's not with the fucking Weed or the Stray," Joker snarled. "Now I really think it'd be a good thing for all of you to stay out of my way. Get on the streets right now! Find her! Find her!" He ran to the car and drove himself around Gotham. If he saw Ivy or Catwoman before he found Harley, they were going to be in a world of hell and knives.

If he found Harley, she would wish she was dead.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know you're reading and leave me a little ":)" or a Review, is there anything in particular you'd like to see me work into this story? I know where it's going, the final chapter has been outlined but there's still a bit to go :) Again, thank you all for reading! Don't forget to drop me a review or smile :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: You're all wonderful! Thank you so much for your reviews. This one is a very long chapter, but I hope you like it. I apologise for not replying to last chapters reviews, for some reason it won't let me reply from my phone or my laptop, but that could just be my devices being odd. I promise this story won't end with many lose ends, things do get sorted out - I like a long game haha. There's an open end which, if you guys still enjoy the rest of the story, could lead to One Shots or even a full sequel (but only if enough people enjoy this one :))_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _"_ _I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off her love, drunk from her hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it…"_

 _._

* * *

"Where are you, Harley?" Joker shouted at his steering wheel. How could she have disappeared? She was with Poison Ivy and Catwoman, they weren't exactly subtle and anyone with half a brain cell knew who Harley Quinn was. Who would dare touch her? Apart from Ivy and she was only alive because of Harley. The Joker saw cops surrounding the Ice Flow and he spotted Penguin outside. No use hanging around here, they'd just try to arrest him for being close by.

Harley fucking Quinn. How dare she become this important to him, how dare she nestle herself in his life to this point. He'd intended fully to become her world, which was the whole point of choosing her as his doctor, the whole point of the manipulation. He became her world, she helped him escape but at some point he'd forgotten his one rule.

Don't. Get. Attached.

Oh he'd gotten so fucking attached that he had jumped into acid for her, risked life and limb to teach her this game, spent dollar after dollar getting her everything she wanted. He'd put her on a pedestal that only he could reach, he'd rebuilt his reputation to include his Queen. The bodies he'd maimed and buried for her and how did she repay him? All that time, money and risk and she thanks him by constantly disobeying him, by getting into trouble and forcing him to act rashly. He hated her so much sometimes, hated that she could just breathe differently and he'd be there for her. He despised that he was scared of losing her, feared being without her again.

The Joker thrived when she was deeply in love and obsessed with him. He could ask for anything and she'd do it with so much enthusiasm and hope, he would break her down and watch her squirm. He watched as she went from utter devotion to hatred, then back again with just a few words. The fact he could toy with her fulfilled a sick part of his mind. But the problem was that he was growing tired of these particular games. He wanted her to either love him or hate him. Preferably the first, life was just easier. He found it harder to hurt her when she hated him, if he was to kick this addiction for his pretty little blonde, he had to make himself hate her. Something the Joker felt like he'd forgotten how to do.

 _I can't love her,_ the Joker snarled in his mind. _I don't love her. She's just a toy, means to an end. Part of a plan. That's it._

But they'd gone through so much and the Joker knew that she did matter, despite all of his need not to. He needed to shoot someone, he needed to hurt some poor schmuck that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He needed to find Harley.

He had to find Harley before the Bat did.

Joker decided to try the smaller roads, the residential areas, who knows where she could've gotten too. He suddenly spotted Ivy and Cat on the path, they were searching too and he saw the colour drain from Ivy's face as the car stopped by them.

"You two are so fucking lucky to be alive, where the hell is Harley?" Joker shouted.

"Do we look like we know?" Ivy snapped.

"Get in the damned car, Cat, you carry on climbing or whatever it is you do," Joker snarled and glared at them. "I think we need to have a little chat, Ivy." Pamela got into the car with a sigh and pulled her seatbelt across. She knew she was in a world of hell already, she was guaranteed to be dead if they didn't find Harley soon.

"We've checked this area," Ivy said simply.

"I don't give a shit," the Joker said. "Now tell me what happened. All of it."

"It was getting late and she was ruined," Ivy told him, omitting some details for Harley's sake. Once they found her. "She was and attracted quite a crowd. I got her and we were leaving when one of the guys in the club grabbed her and dragged her to his mates. I got separated from her and I couldn't see her. The next thing I know is there's screaming and she's broken three necks and put the rest in ambulances, tried to get her away and she punched me and Cat and then disappeared."

"No, no, you're not telling me something," Joker growled.

"I'm telling everything I know!" Ivy said loudly. "When Cat and I were a bit more sober after the punch, the Bat and cops were already on the scene, we had to scarper."

"Tell me Ivy!" Joker roared, his foot pressed down on the accelerator. He held a gun to Ivy's head and cocked it, the eco-terrorist gulped a hard lump in her throat and sighed.

"Coke," Ivy admitted. "She had a bit of coke, I don't know how much or who from but-"

"Fucking bitch," Joker spat. "I told her to leave drugs alone, _you_ know what happens when she's on that crap, I told you to stay with her!"

"And wipe her ass when she goes for a piss?" Ivy laughed.

"Right now with her current state, yes," the Joker said furiously. He'd told Ivy all about Harley's episodes and random mental breaks. He hated admitting he'd found his Queen a handful during those times, but he wanted Ivy to be fully aware of what was going on with Harley. It seemed the eco-terrorist had completely ignored what he had told her and Harley had gone and gotten herself into trouble. Again.

"Do you remember what happened last time she got hooked on coke, Ivy?" Joker said condescendingly. "Do you remember the pure hell we had when trying to control her and wean her off it? When I tell you she's at fucking risk and I'm still letting her out to play, the least you could do is look after her for me! You're meant to be the one who's infatuated with my girl!"

"All right! I get it! Just drive the fricking car!" Ivy shouted. _Come on Harls, just appear for us,_ the redhead thought desperately. They drove around for hours and watched the sun come up over Gotham. Finally the phone rang and the Joker answered it quickly.

"Harley-"

"Sorry boss, there's no sign of her," Frost said quickly. "But we have had a look at Penguin's CCTV. She was getting the coke from Charlie Butcher, boss."

"I'm heading there now," Joker said and hung up. He turned the car suddenly in the middle of the road and brandished his gun at the cars that beeped their horns and drivers who swore in shock. Joker drove to Gotham docks and pulled in, he knew that the cops were probably following but he just didn't care. The Clown leapt from his car and walked straight into Butchers' run down shop front. He slammed the door behind him and Charlie appeared from the back room.

"Joker?" Charlie said with a nervous smile. "How can I help?"

"What did you sell Harley?" Joker demanded, his gun pointed between Charlie's eyes.

"She wanted a line or so," Charlie stammered. "She paid over the odds and I gave her the best I got. I wouldn't give her any shit, Joker, promise."

"So when I sent the message out that she wasn't to be sold anything under any circumstances, you thought it didn't apply to you too?" Joker growled.

"She was fine when I left the club," Charlie answered. "I left at 2am."

"How much did she take?" Joker shouted.

"A few lines, but she was all over the place," Charlie said. "I didn't let her have the last two, she took the block and snorted what she wanted before she threw cash at me and went back to Ivy and Catwoman-" He didn't finish his version of events as the Joker let a bullet rip through his skull.

"Good fucking riddance," Joker growled. He took what stash Charlie had owned and put it in the trunk of his car before he started to drive around Gotham once more.

.

* * *

.

Harley woke as she felt rain on her face and she jumped a bit. When had she fallen asleep? Where was she? She looked around and shook her head. She was in agony, everything hurt and she was starving hungry. She looked upwards and saw she was by her club, she saw the boys' cars whizzing past and she frowned, why where they out this early in the day? She picked up her clutch bag and stumbled to her feet.

 _Where the hell are my shoes?_ Harley thought to herself.

 _"_ _You threw them away,"_ Devil replied.

 _"_ _Harley, you need to go home, you're in trouble,"_ Harleen said urgently.

 _"_ _Oh Harley, Harley,"_ Griggs' voice chimed and it set her blood off cold.

"No, no, get out of my head!" Harley shouted loudly.

 _"_ _It's not your head that I'm worried about,"_ the smug male voice laughed.

"Shut up, shut up," Harley growled.

 _"_ _Oh you know how to make me shut up,"_ the distorted voice of Griggs purred. Harley panicked and checked how much money she had in her clutch bag. She counted the notes and nodded before she took off, she had to avoid the Joker and the henchmen. She couldn't go back with the voices so loud and her being such a state. She needed somewhere to wash up, get some more drugs and then she could go home. But who to turn to in Gotham? There were so few people to trust. She wandered onto the street and lost her bearings as her mind swam. She stumbled a little and grabbed hold of a street lamp.

She hurt _so much_.

 _"_ _Go home, Harley, just turn round and go home, he'll understand,"_ Harleen begged.

 _"_ _Ignore her, you go back to him and he'll just abandon you to the Bat,"_ Griggs chuckled and Harley gasped back her emotions. _"And then you'll be back at my hands."_

"But I killed you," Harley mumbled. "I watched you die, you can't touch me again."

 _"_ _You want to test it?"_ Griggs laughed. _"Go on, Hotness, go find your next hit to shut us up. Might give you some more time with your freak before he gets bored of you again."_ Harley felt sick and she started running away from the voices. She didn't need to avoid anyone, the Queen of Gotham was clearly on a mission and people this close to the club didn't need to be told twice to leave her alone.

Harley just ran as fast as her sore and bloodied feet could carry her. She pushed and bundled passed people and tried to make her mind up as she raced on. She saw the Joker's purple car and she threw herself into one of the shops, hiding from his searching eyes.

"I'm sorry puddin'," Harley mumbled and she thought wildly.

"Miss Quinn?" the shop keeper said nervously. "We don't have anything of yours, I promise, we've paid our money and-"

"Shut it," Harley snapped. "You didn't see me okay? I wasn't here." The shop keeper nodded and Harley dived out onto the streets again. She ran towards her old flat, the one she'd lived in as Harleen Quinzel. She'd given Ivy her money to pay for the flat, should she ever need a bolt hole. Obviously the Joker knew where it was, she just hoped that he'd already checked there and he'd let her have a couple hours to herself. She got to the door and found the key that she'd hidden outside. She let herself in and she locked the door behind her. She slid down the cheap wooden panel and hot angry tears cascaded down her face.

"You stupid, stupid girl," Harley growled at herself.

 _"_ _Got that right,"_ Devil snorted. _"You know he's going to do away with you? You'll be replaced by some cheap whore that doesn't do this shit."_

"You told me it'd be fun! You told me to enjoy it!" Harley cried.

 _"_ _I'm the Devil, idiot, of course I want you to fuck up,"_ Devil cackled.

 _"_ _Why did I pull you from that acid?"_ the Joker's voice in her head taunted. _"I should've let you burn to death. Useless little girl."_

"Puddin', you don't mean it," Harley gasped and buried her face in her hands.

 _"_ _Why would I want you? Useless child. Get caught by the Bat for all I care, go throw yourself in the river, no skin off my nose,"_ his voice continued. She pushed herself from the floor and she emptied her purse on the kitchen top. She found one last sachet of powder and considered it for a moment. It would make the voices quiet, but she'd have to avoid the Joker for even longer and all she wanted right now was to be safely with him again.

"No, no, no!" Harley yelled. "Stop it! I need my Joker, I need… him."

 _"_ _Go home to him, Harley,"_ Harleen said softly. _"He's the only one who can save you now."_

She left the plastic pouch on the side and had a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and an old blouse. He'd beat her senseless, but she didn't care, she needed to be back with the Joker. The shirt was green and had three-quarter length arms, she left half the buttons undone and she made her hair hang over her shoulders. She applied fresh make up and once her blood red lipstick was done, she picked up her love/hate gun in her hand. There was a bang on the door and she readied her gun. She walked silently and looked through the spy hole.

"Quinn! I know you're in there!" Batman yelled and tried to shoulder barge the door. Harley jumped back and thought quickly. She kept her finger on the trigger and started undoing the locks. She held the door closed and as the Bat barged the door again, she opened it and he flew into her old apartment. He crashed into the old table and chair and Harley took off out of the door. She ran down the stairs, skipping and jumping what she could to speed up.

"Come on, Harley, faster!" she growled at herself and she squeaked when she heard the Bat following her. She turned and fired the gun towards the ceiling, only to see a Batarang fly her way. She ducked away from it and threw herself down a flight of stairs.

"Harley!" the Batman shouted and she heard him fire the Batclaw. She knew he'd use it abseil down the middle of the rectangular stairway. She fired her gun at him and she caught his shoulder and chest a few times, but the bullets just pinged off his armoured suit. The Bat met her at the bottom of the stair way and Harley growled.

"Leave me alone Bats!" Harley barked.

"I can't, Waller wants you back in custody," Batman smirked. "I'm more than happy to oblige after what you did to Robin."

"What about what Robin did to me and Mistah J?" Harley screeched and flew at the Bat. She threw himself against the armour and used the butt of her gun to smash against his jaw. She kicked him back and flipped onto her feet. She jumped away again and he collided with the stairs. The few seconds he was dazed were enough and Harley got out into the street.

"Come on baby, find your Harley," she whispered as the voices in her brain got louder and louder. "Come save me, puddin'." Harley held the gun into the air and pulled the trigger twice. The people around her all fled and screamed, the sight of the Queen of Gotham was bad enough, let alone her using a gun. She heard the engine of his car before she saw it and she laughed loudly. The Batman ran out of the building and tackled her to the ground. Harley laughed and landed on her back, the Bat over her, his hands on her shoulders.

"If you liked to play rough, B-man, why didn'tcha say in the first place?" Harley giggled. He pinned her by her throat and she just laughed louder. She looked to see the purple car speeding at them and Harley tucked her legs under the Bat's abdomen and she kicked as hard as she could. Ivy's injection and the acid had given her quite a lot of strength and agility that was yet to be fully tested. She had enough power to throw an armoured Batman off her, although she wasn't sure how much of that was adrenaline. Harley jumped to her feet and she looked to the car and the Bat who was struggling to his feet.

One of them would get her. She just hoped it was the right one.

She fired the rest of her bullets into the air and she walked into the middle of the road. Harley was squealing with laughter as the purple car sped at her. She didn't move. She heard the screech of tyres and brakes as he came to a stop, just inches from her legs.

"Harley!" the Joker shouted and he pulled a machine gun from the boot of the car. He aimed at the Bat and Harley ran to the Joker's side.

"Puddin', you came for me!" Harley squealed and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. The Joker almost threw her to the ground and she frowned at him.

"Get in the fucking car," Joker growled.

"You know I'll get her in the end," Batman chuckled. "Waller wants her back for Task Force X. It's in all of our best interests that such a team-"

"Suicide Squad!" Harley shouted. "Deadshot-"

"Harley!" Ivy growled and pushed her friend into the car.

"Is stopped," Batman finished. "If she's in Arkham, she's not under Waller's jurisdiction. Plus if she's in Arkham, it means you're apart and both of you are hurting and that's good enough for me."

"You're so busy with defending the memory of your precious little Bird that you forget why he died," Joker laughed. "You're perfect prissy protégée is a murderer. He deserved all of what he got. It was an act of mercy killing him after everything we'd done to him." He opened fire and the Batman was forced to retreat. The Joker got into the passenger seat, pulled Harley onto his lap and he gave her the machine gun. She took pot shots at the Batman before placing the gun on the on the tiny back seats. Ivy revved the car and sped away trying to make sure she lost any following cops and to make sure the Bat would give up.

"Thank you, Puddin'," Harley whispered.

"Excuse me?" Joker asked.

"You always come for me," Harley mumbled. She gripped his jacket as she fought her exhaustion.

"I'm not going to let the Bat have the satisfaction of taking you to Arkham," Joker snorted and he brushed a piece of hair from her face. There was that wide-eyed innocent yearning look in her eye. The one he'd first seen at Arkham. Big blue eyes staring up at him full of love and gratitude.

"Don't, Harley," Joker said lowly.

"What?" Harley asked and she yawned a little.

"Don't give me those cow eyes," Joker told her. "It won't protect you. I am livid. But it's not fun to take pot-shots at someone who can't even think, let alone fight back."

"The bat-"

"He's not getting you," Joker said flatly. "You're mine to deal with."

.

* * *

 _Oooh, Batsy Batsy Batsy..._

 _Reviews are life and love :) :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Warning, sexy-times ahead. I'm sorry/not-sorry, if it's not your cup of tea, it's quite obvious where it starts. It's just so difficult keeping them apart! x_e Bad Harley, bad Mr J._

.

* * *

 _._

 _"_ _In my bed I believe every word that you've said  
Just a kiss and you make me forget  
All the bad, the battles we've lost, the bodies we hid  
You don't know, just how far I'd be willing to go  
You put the cracks into my moral code  
So you can count on me to always be there_

 _You gon' make me a believer_  
 _Even if that shit ain't true_  
 _You gon' make me commit murder_  
 _Baby, I'd kill for you…"_

.

* * *

.

The Joker stalked around his office, he was furious, absolutely seething. He had nothing left to destroy in here, but he would've just started beating the shit out of henchmen if he left the room. He had so much to do today, nursing Harley wasn't on the agenda. He wouldn't do it, no, she'd gotten herself into this mess, so she could look after herself. At least he'd gotten rid of the scum that had sold her the damned coke. He shouldn't care, he didn't want to care, but the stupid little girl was under his skin.

He knew that leaving Ivy to look after Harley was a mistake, the Weed loved poisoning Harley against him. But he couldn't keep his anger to himself right now and the last thing he wanted was to rush any pain he was going to deliver to Harley. He heard the door open and he looked to see Ivy walk in.

"I need to talk to her," the Joker snarled.

"You need to calm down," Ivy said calmly from her spot in front of the desk.

"Calm down? When in the history of the world has anyone actually calmed down after being told to?" Joker snapped.

"Didn't you hear her? She was terrified," Ivy told him. "She's scared herself, or the voices are getting to her."

"I don't care, Weed," Joker said flatly. "You lost her last night, you let her take the drugs and then she runs back to that _place_ , to do what? Relive the glory days? Find another dealer? What was she doing?"

"It was probably the only place that she thought you wouldn't find her," Ivy replied simply. The Joker glared at Ivy and pushed away from his desk. He looked out of the window over Gotham and growled as rain drops splashed against the window.

"Where is she?" Joker snapped.

"Trying to sort her head out," Ivy answered. "Taking some pain killers too. Her body's getting the drugs out of her system and she feels sore and sick.

"I don't know what to do with her, Ivy," Joker sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I want to kill her, throttle the life out of her, string her up and let her bleed out-"

"Be gentle on her," Ivy said calmly. "You can't fight this one on your own, she needs all of us to help her. Clearly Belle Reve has gotten to her more than she's willing to admit."

"We killed the guy who tried to rape her," Joker said with a huff. "She killed him."

"Doesn't mean the demons in her head believe he's dead," Ivy sighed and looked round when she heard a gentle knock on the door. She went to open it, but the Joker got there first. He pulled open the door and saw Harley stood on the other side. She looked at the floor and shivered as she felt his eyes burning into her.

"Go easy on her," Ivy said gently. "I'll wait for you, Harls'."

"No you won't," Joker snapped. "You're leaving right now. I asked you to look after her, you failed. Despite what you think, I can look after her on my own."

"Puddin, no-"

"I'm not leaving," Ivy told him and she stood with her arm around Harley.

"I haven't even started with you, Harley, I suggest you shut up! And don't call me _puddin'!_ " the Joker shouted.

A painful silence fell around them as the Joker glared at his lover. There was so much going on inside of his head, he couldn't make sense of it or decide which one to take. There were so many options to make her hurt, but maybe that wasn't the best way to make her pay right now? He wasn't sure, he wanted a frame of a plan in his head and it wasn't coming.

"Harley, Harley, Harley, you do insist on testing my patience," the Joker said slowly. "You really do want me to hurt you, don't you?"

"N-no-"

"I haven't finished!" the Joker yelled slammed his fists on the table. She didn't jump, she didn't react. "I have tried so hard to keep my temper, Princess, I have tried so hard to not punish you and look where we are now. I asked you not to do any drugs and what happens? You get so off your face you end up punching your friends, killing people and getting the Bat on your tail. Where were you all night?"

"In the alley," Harley answered. "I was almost home, but I'd run around Gotham and the drink and coke got to me an-"

"Don't you dare make excuses!" The Joker snarled. He stalked around her and the desk, ready to spring should she make a wrong move.

"I'm not, I promise, puddin'," Harley insisted.

"I said don't call me _puddin_ '," he growled and he slapped her hard.

"Joker!" Ivy yelled and she felt two vines grow beside her, waiting for her orders.

"Check the CCTV, I was just down by the garages," Harley told him, unmoved by his strike out. "I panicked when I woke up, I didn't think you'd want to see me like this so I went to my old apartment to get showered and changed-"

"Of all the places you could've gone, you went to one of the first places I looked," Joker laughed. "I bet you walked through the door and took whatever you had left, stupid bitch, what do you think I am?"

"No-no! I was confused and I didn't want to come home weak an-"

"You thought it'd be better to come home high? How the hell did you ever pass your exams and get your title?" Joker laughed loudly. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"J, please," Harley whispered. "I didn't take anything when I got to the-"

"Please what? What? Come on Harley," Joker snapped. "Spit it out!" He yelled and shook her. She didn't say anything and he slammed her head down on the desk. Pain blossomed from her forehead and it made her vision blur a little, she felt something warm trickle down her skin but couldn't check it with her fingers due to how he'd pinned her down. Ivy tried to intervene, but the Joker just pushed her roughly and she fell to the floor.

"Sorry!" Harley screamed. "I didn't-I was having-my head was going mad, they wouldn't shut up. They kept shouting and screaming at me, I couldn't bear it anymore and the coke helped make them quiet."

"Why didn't you just come home?"

"I couldn't, I wasn't going to let the voices beat me, not in a club full of people," Harley answered. "And Charlie only sells good stuff-"

"I couldn't care less how good his shit was, Harley, I asked you not to do it and you disobeyed me," the Joker hissed and pressed her head hard against the cold varnished wood of his desk. "He's dead now, as are four men from the damn club. This is why I don't let you out on your own, you can't be fucking trusted."

"They were touching me!" Harley cried out. "They had their hands on me and I lost it. I didn't know what was happening, I couldn't find you or Ivy, I was back in Belle Reve and-"

"I'm fed up of this shit, princess," the Joker said flatly. "I'm really sick of it." He let go of her hair and wrists and pushed away from her.

"Mistah J, it's my fault, I know, I was just trying to be good and have fun," Harley said and stood up. She pressed her hand to her forehead and then looked to see bright red blood on her fingertips. "I know I should've come home, but Ivy and Cat were having so much fun and I didn't want to let all of you down."

"Let me down? I'm now going to have to re-negotiate all of my meetings today thanks to your little misdemeanour," Joker said angrily. "Everyone will want to make sure their assets aren't getting into your grubby little hands." He smoothed his hair back and finally turned to look at Harley once again.

"Come here," he sighed and held his hand up.

"Harley, no, don't do it!" Ivy said loudly and got back to her feet.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are ya, Mistah J?" Harley asked.

"Harley!" Ivy tried again.

"I will if you don't get here," Joker answered. She dabbed away the blood on her forehead and moved to him. She let him pull her against his chest and she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Get out Ivy." The Joker said lowly and it actually scared Ivy this time. She touched Harley's arm and left the room, closing the door behind her. The Joker walked with Harley and took her to his desk.

"Bend over, Princess," the Joker growled and Harley just nodded and leaned over the desk. "You know I have to punish you, Harls, but this is only part one, okay? You've got to wait for the rest." He flipped her skirt up over her ass and slowly pulled down her panties. Harley braced herself, she knew this was going to hurt. He'd make sure of it, yet she'd still want him at the end and that was part of the punishment. He raised his hand and slapped her ass hard. Harley grit her teeth and closed her eyes, he didn't give her much time to breathe before his hand came down again and again. His cold rings would cause more bruises than his hands.

"I just worry, Harley," he sighed and his hand stroked firmly up and down her ass. "You're going to get yourself killed." Smack. "I don't know what more I can do, baby girl." Slap slap. "I keep you in and you get dangerous, I let you out and you hurt those you love, I give you rules and you ignore them, I let you do as you want and you want rules."

"I'm just rotten," Harley scoffed and pointed at the tattoo on her jaw.

"Yeah. You are," Joker said coldly. He continued to spank her until she was red faced, red assed and had a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks. He stroked the marks he'd left on her ass and he couldn't help but smirk a little at the moisture in between her legs.

"This will have to wait for part two," the Clown chuckled and stroked her once. He pulled her panties back up and smoothed out her skirt before he pulled her to stand up. "Go back to our room. I've got a lot to do today, stay out of sight and don't make a sound."

"What if I need food-"

"The weed's here," Joker said simply. "I've got so many people to talk to, I don't want to have to come and see you before I get ready for the club tonight." He touched her cheek and he looked down at her big blue eyes.

"Am I not coming tonight?" Harley asked quietly.

"Not tonight," the Joker smirked. "Not at the club and not in my bed." He put his arm around her waist and led her out of the office. He passed her to Ivy and he glared at the plant. "Take care of her."

"I always do." Ivy sniffed and took Harley from the office so she could clean up the cut on her face and get her friend something to eat.

.  
.

* * *

The Joker had been distracted throughout his meetings, causing him to shoot a few too many men than was strictly necessary. He'd been short tempered and easily irritated, what a day Harley had picked to royally piss him off. His imagination had run riot as he thought of his punishment for his little blonde girl. Seeing her bent over the desk in his mind's eye, his hand spanking her hard, had caused a very strong effect before he'd even reached the bedroom. He'd shooed Ivy out of the bed room and immediately stripped Harley of her clothes. He'd let her undress him and by the time it was her turn for some attention, she was dripping and mewling desperately underneath him.

"Who's in charge, Harley? Who is in control?" Joker demanded, his eyes furious and his hand now around her neck.

"You, puddin', you," Harley said and gulped a breath down.

"Who owns you?" Joker snarled.

"You, daddy."

"You going to screw daddy over and take more coke?" Joker asked, spittle spraying as his anger grew.

"No, never again," Harley answered.

"Good girl," the Joker grinned and he thrust sharply inside of her. Harley cried out and threw her head back as he set a fast and hard pace. His mouth kissed her calf and his hands held her waist still. Harley shouted and mewled as pleasure flooded her body. She gripped at her breasts and pulled and pinched her nipples. She clenched tightly around him and she grunted as his mouth replaced her hands and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her nails dug into the skin on his back and she tore down his spine. He pushed into her harder and she knew he'd be bleeding. He was sucking and biting at her breasts and his cock was hard and deep inside of her. _I'm such a lucky girl_ , Harley thought with a grin. Who else could say they had the Joker between their legs like this? Wild and hard just for her.

"Oh yeah, princess," Joker growled and one of his hands went to play with the small mound between her folds. "

"Puddin', just a bit more!" Harley sobbed and after a few more thrusts and his thumb gentle between her legs, she yelped and tensed around him

"No, you're not allowed to," the Joker shouted and he bit her breast, drawing blood. Her back arched, which pushed her boobs into his face and her legs drew him in tighter. He continued to push into her until he wanted more and suddenly he was gone. He pulled her up onto her feet and bent her over so she was holding onto the post of the bed. The Joker smoothed his hands down her thighs and spread her legs a little. He slipped right back inside of her and started to snap his hips into her, fast and rough. He didn't care if this didn't make her cum now, it wasn't about her any more.

"Yeah, baby girl, oh yeah, daddy's fucking you so hard," Joker snarled and pulled her hips back as he moved inside. He would leave dark and deep bruises, he didn't care. His marks on her body meant everyone knew who she belonged to. He slapped and smacked her ass as he took her and it didn't take long before she was crying out again. Pain rushed through her body as his hands smacked against her already sore bottom. He couldn't take her pathetic little sobs or her begging to let her come, so he angled his thrusts just right so he would force her there.

"Come then," Joker growled and he slapped her thigh hard. She cried out as the pain pushed her over the edge and it turned into hysterical giggles. When she started coming down, he was still going, but his thrusts had become erratic and his grip on her waist was getting harder and harder. He shouted and he dug deep inside as he started to spill inside of her. With one last push, they tumbled down onto the bed and Harley let out a long loud groan as the last waves rattled though her. He laid his body weight on her for a few minutes until she moved from under him and he rolled onto his back. Harley went to go into his side, but doubted herself for a second.

"Are you still angry with me, puddin'?" Harley gasped.

"Yes." The Joker grunted and he got to his feet. He picked up his clothes and got dressed again. "You're not coming to the club. You can't be trusted. Stay here. I'll be back in a few hours."

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

A/N: As you can probably tell, that last bit was a lot longer, but it was almost an entire chapters worth so I had to cut it down. I hope you all enjoy, normal service will hopefully be resumed in the next chapter... thats if Muse!Joker can leave Muse!Harley alone for longer than five seconds...

Reviews are love and get chapters faster! :D Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Here's another one for you wonderful people. A quick warning, this chapter does discuss what happened to Harley and Joker's babies, it isn't overly graphic, but it is there so please miss this chapter if you're not comfortable reading that type of thing._

* * *

 _._

 _"I've been watching you for some time_  
 _Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes_  
 _Burning cities and napalm skies_  
 _Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_  
 _Your ocean eyes_

 _No fair_  
 _You really know how to make me cry_  
 _When you give me those ocean eyes_  
 _I'm scared_  
 _I've never fallen from quite this high_  
 _Falling into your ocean eyes_  
 _Those ocean eyes…"_

.

* * *

 _._

Ivy had had the misfortune of waiting in the lounge with Frost whilst the Joker 'saw to' Harley. They hadn't spoken until a particularly loud feminine noise came from the bedroom at the other side of the room.

"That'll grow his ego," Ivy sneered. "Do they do this a lot?"

"You don't want to know what I've seen, Ivy," Jonny shook his head and grimaced. "This is tame." Ivy chuckled bitterly and shook her head. She was relieved when the Joker finally reappeared. He still had a face like thunder, but his slightly dishevelled appearance meant Harley was probably safe.

"I'm going to the club, I've got business to attend to," the Joker told Frost flatly. "She's not coming with us. Weed, look after her. I'll lock the door to make it easier for you. She can't get out of your sight if she's locked in."

"For gods sake, she's a human, not a runaway dog!" Ivy protested.

"I don't give a shit," the Joker snapped and rounded on her with a speed that surprised Ivy and made her stumble back a little. "She's my runaway, my bitch, you don't get to decide what's best for her. Go and look after her. She's asleep right now. So I suggest not waking her up unless you have to."

"Gee, I wonder why she's asleep, did you really have to do that whilst I was here?" Ivy snorted.

"Yeah, I did." The Joker snapped and walked out with Frost.

Ivy walked away, she hated the Joker's posturing over Harley and she found it sickening that he treated such an intelligent woman like an object. She could just about stand his ridiculous theatrics during his heists, but she couldn't understand his constant obsession with causing so much pain to the woman who loved him with every atom in her body. She watched her friend curl and twist around in the bed sheets, her heart was heavy for Harley Quinn and she knew it always would be. Ivy hadn't meant to become fond of the Joker's girl, she had met Harleen Quinzel very briefly at Arkham for only two sessions, but even then she'd seen the same spark that the Joker had manipulated and corrupted.

Ivy had made an effort to avoid the newly born Harley Quinn and tried to keep her emotions in check, but it wasn't long before Ivy fell head long for the sexiest psycho this side of death. But as Ivy got closer and she started to break into Harley's world, she realised the extent of Joker's abuse was worse than she'd imagined and she'd tried to break her friend away. All to no avail, Harley was completely head over heels for the Joker and every time Ivy started making progress, all Joker had to do was breath in Harley's direction and she'd run back to him.

So here Ivy was, in _his_ house, watching _his_ girl sleep. She went and sat on the edge of the bed, she stroked Harley's blonde hair and smiled as the little woman hummed and leaned into the touch. Gone was the spiteful monster of the club, returned was her Harley and Ivy was determined to not let it happen again.

"Ivy?" Harley mumbled.

"Hi, Sweet-pea," Ivy smiled and brushed a piece of Harley's hair back behind her ear.

"It's a bit weird for you to sit and watch me sleep," Harley giggled and smiled up at the one other person that loved her.

"It's a bit weird for someone to throw themselves into a tank of acid for a psychotic clown, but we're not allowed to talk about that," Ivy chuckled. Harley sat up and rolled her head on her shoulders. She wondered what the time was, but she knew there weren't any clocks in this room unless the Joker was timing her for something or other. Harley moved closer to Ivy and leaned against her tiredly. Ivy wrapped her arms around her friend and kissed her soft bleached hair. The younger woman snuggled against her and let out a content sigh.

"So, what is there to do around this place?" Ivy asked.

"Sleep, eat, plot, repeat?" Harley giggled brightly.

"We've done that already, does he lock you in here often?" Ivy muttered

"When I'm not allowed out of here, I tend to practice my gymnastics or sleep the day away." She shrugged and stood up, she straightened out her clothes and put her hair back into pig tails. "Only when I need to be punished," Harley giggled. Only she would laugh about the Joker's punishments. "It doesn't always hurt, but I quite like pain."

"I don't really need to know, Harls," Ivy shivered. "Go ahead, flaunt your flexibility, not like I'm already jealous of your figure." She pushed Harley too her feet and watched her carefully.

"You're gorgeous Ivy, you've got a body to die for," Harley said and touched the older woman's cheek gently. "I'm telling you, there's a list a guys and gals that are just dying to get their hands on you. I know it's not quite what you want, but you'll be so much happier that way. You'll have someone that truly belongs to you. They'll be so lucky, Red, you're the best."

"I don't want to own anyone," Ivy sighed.

"I don't mean like that," Harley chuckled. She'd put her hands to the floor and kept her legs perfectly straight as she walked around the room on her palms. "I mean like hearts, love and stuff. Someone who will give you their entire heart and you give them yours. I can't do that, Red, you know that."

"I know, go on, do your back flips or whatever," Ivy prompted. She watched as Harley carried on performing. She saw the bruises that scattered Harley's legs, arms and some that stretched under her panties. Ivy felt her heart clench with anger, what did he get out of hurting her so much? Why did she stand for it? Ivy stood by the thought of the sex, as good as it may be, not being worth being treated so disrespectfully.

Pammy leaned back and her hand slipped under the Joker's pillow, she felt a different texture and she frowned. She pulled the material and looked at the bundle. She peeled light blue from pink and grey from black and saw four baby suits. Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up to see Harley frozen, staring back at her.

"Harley… what… who's are these?" Ivy asked, her blood now ice cold and her heart thumping rapidly as thoughts whirled through her mind.

"Where did you get those?" Harley demanded.

"They were under the pillow," Ivy answered.

"They're mine, put them back," Harley told her. "Put them down, Ivy."

"Who do they belong to?" Ivy asked again. "Please tell me they're not- tell me you didn't kill anyone's-"

"I said put them down!" Harley yelled and ran at Ivy. She tackled the redhead and managed to wrestle the light blue and the pink baby suits from her friend.

 _"_ _Stop! Please stop it!" Harley screamed at Robin. "You'll kill them!" he punched her in the stomach once more before Harley collapsed and curled herself into a ball. She shrieked as pain coursed through her and Robin just laughed._

 _"_ _Give over, Harley, no one buys that crap from you," Robin said and tried to wrestle Harley's arms behind her so he could arrest her._

 _"_ _Get off! Leave us alone!" Harley growled. She kicked Robin away but shouted out again. Her hand dived between her legs and she started to scream and scream as she saw blood. Robin froze and he stopped breathing. "You've killed them!" Harley screeched._

 _"_ _Harley, I'm-I didn't-"_

 _"_ _Robin, time to go!" Batman shouted and appeared beside the Boy Wonder. He looked to Harley and then to Robin._

 _"_ _Puddin!" she screamed as loudly as she could._

 _"Harley!"_

"Harley, calm down, please," Ivy said calmly as Harley fought her for the baby suits. "You've got them, stop, before he comes up and shouts at you." The Blonde gathered the four suits to her and she pressed her face against them.

"They were mine," Harley whispered. "The Boy Blunder took them from me and J. He killed both of them."

"You were pregnant? With twins?" Ivy mumbled in shock. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"So you could pat my hair, blame it on Mistah J and take me back to yours?" Harley laughed, tears in her eyes and anger in her blood. "No, Red, no. I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't good enough. I lost them."

"Calm down," Ivy said and grabbed Harley's arms.

"What the hell is going on in here?" the Joker shouted as he barged into the room. He saw Harley holding the baby suits, obviously quite distressed and Ivy holding the blonde still. He felt his blood boil and Harley ran to him, tucking herself into his side.

"Get out." The Joker snapped at Ivy. "How dare you, get out and don't ever come back."

"What happened?" Ivy said loudly. "Why didn't you think to tell me?"

"You didn't need to know," the Joker replied. "You wouldn't have been able to help. We took care of it. I took care of Harley. I'm all she's ever needed, why would we tell you? What possible reason would I involve you in something so private?" His arm came around Harley and he held her protectively.

"Because I-"

"You care for her?" Joker chuckled. "Guess what, Weed, you are not part of our relationship and you had no right to touch those clothes."

"How far along were you?" Ivy asked Harley.

"Sixteen weeks," Harley whispered. She kissed Jokers neck, trying to get herself a bit of grounding. "I didn't know they were there, puddin'."

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you, pumpkin pie, you know it's just because I worry for you. You are my Queen after all." Joker smiled softly and he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Pammy, please leave, I can't I need you to leave," Harley whimpered.

"Harley-"

"She told you to leave." Joker snapped. He gently moved Harley away and pretty much threw Ivy out of the room before he marched her out of the building. Pammy looked up at the building and anger waved through her as the Joker urged her away from his home.

"You're going to kill her," Ivy said tearfully as her anger refused to budge.

"That's how this ends. I kill her and she kills me. One cannot live without the other," Joker laughed.

"Did you stay with her?" Ivy asked suddenly. "When she… had them, the twins, did you stay with her? Did she feel like you loved her?" There was a long pause where his cold blue-green eyes glared into Ivy's. He looked ready to rip her intestines out through her nose and she was absolutely certain he had a 'toy' to do just that.

"Yes I did. I held her hand and I grieved with her. She didn't lose them alone," the Joker said quietly, exposing a rare moment of humanity. "We both lost a daughter and a son that night. It nearly killed her so we killed Robin. It was what hooked her on coke the first time."

"All this time and neither of you thought that I might need to have an idea?" Ivy challenged and pushed the Joker back a couple of steps. "All the time I spend with her, all the times you've told me to look after her and neither of you thought I'd need to know about this?"

"Never talk to anyone about this ever again, especially not Harley. You walk away with your life today. But you won't next time and this is no longer a threat, it's a promise. I can't let you ruin Harley's life." He growled and turned away just as Gotham's rain returned again.

"And you haven't? She was the best doctor in Arkham! She had a career, a life ahead of her!" Ivy said angrily. "She was a happy, healthy, mentally stable young woman. You tortured all of that out of her, if anyone's ruined her life, it's you, Joker!"

"I freed her. I turned her into the woman that she really is," the Joker laughed. "The woman, you fell in love with, Pamela Isley, is the woman I created. Sucks getting second place, doesn't it?" He walked back up to the apartment and didn't turn back to look at Ivy. He returned to his room, to Harley. He saw her sat on their bed, cuddling the material against her chest. He watched her as she mumbled and let out a couple of gasping sobs.

"Harls…" Joker said gently and she looked up at him.

"I didn't know they were there, puddin', I didn't put them there, I promise," Harley said quickly.

"I know, I put them there," the Joker replied softly. "I wanted them… close." He sat with her and Harley wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself as close to him as she could. He stroked her hair softly and closed his eyes.

 _The Joker carried Harley through the apartment to their bedroom and set her down on the mattress. He grabbed his phone and ordered Frost to get their doctor. He sat with her as she grunted in pain and writhed as everything felt like it was falling to pieces._

 _"_ _It's okay, Harl's, the doctor's on his way, he's coming," Joker said calmly. He didn't know whether he was saying it more for her benefit or his. He couldn't bear the idea of losing his babies, but he also couldn't bear the idea of Harley going through this too._

 _"_ _I tried to hide, puddin', I swear," Harley whispered and grimaced as pain flashed through her once more. "But Robin was faster. I tried to tell him, I tried to stop him, but he didn't believe me."_

 _"_ _Hush, princess, it's okay, it's okay," he replied and kissed her deeply. Everything happened so fast, but also far too slowly. That weird contradiction of time slowing down and speeding up because of stress. He held her against him as the doctor arrived and set to work. He gave Harley a painkiller, ignoring that she was begging him not to. The Joker had kept as calm as he could, but he would have random outbursts as the Doctor spoke faster and more to himself. It was a blur that ended in Harley screaming as her heart shattered into a million pieces. She curled into a ball and rocked as she cried and the Joker just sat with her, his arms tight against her and he dared let his own tears fall._

 _The world had seen the Joker laugh. Only Harley had seen him cry._

 _"_ _I'm sorry," the doctor had said gently. The Joker waved him away and told Frost to pay him well for silence. Eventually Harley passed out and he washed her, dressed her and let her sleep in one of the spare rooms as he cleaned everything down. He changed the mattress and sent it to be burned along with all of the furniture they'd already stolen for the babies. The only thing he saved were four suits that they'd bought, he knew one day Harley would appreciate them even if they just made her sick and furious right now._

 _"_ _I want to kill Robin," Harley had whimpered as she clung to him. "He has to pay for what he's done, puddin', he has to die."_

 _"_ _I know, baby, we'll kill him. Once you've healed a bit more, we'll go get that son of a bitch," the Joker promised. "And he'll die wishing that he'd never joined the Bat."_

"I'm sorry, Harley," the Joker whispered, noticing that whilst he'd been lost in memories, she had fallen asleep. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, puddin'," Harley replied in her sleep.

"I know you do, pumpkin pie, I know you do."

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: Well done for reaching the end of this one, I promise there's a little bit of fluff to come before we go headlong back into plot once more.  
Thank you so much for you time and patience with this story, please leave me just a little word or two so I know you're still interested :)_

 _I'm really sorry for not replying to reviews, my laptop's been really weird and keeps crashing when I try to send my replies, so I do apologise, you all know how much I love every single one._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Okay, so fluff..._

.

* * *

 _"_ _In your dream, you're drowning, I just waltzed in and saved you  
I'm your alternate escape route, the altar you pray to  
Your ultimate saviour, your behaviour is altered  
Ain't your fault cause I made you  
Brainwashed and persuade you  
Gibraltar, you're faithful, never falter or waver  
When you causing the danger I'm your guardian angel…"_

.

* * *

 _._

.

"You surely have enough clothes, Harley," the Joker chuckled, his hand stroking up and down his girls back. He was leaned back against the headboard, pillow behind his head and Harley over his abdomen, her head on his chest.

"But, puddin', most of them have been seen more than three times, you don't want people thinkin' we've gone stale and cheap," Harley whined. She dragged her finger over his jester skull tattoo and she only met his eye for a couple of seconds before looking back down at the ink.

"Have you seen how much those things cost?" Joker smirked. They'd had a rough night thanks to the memories that had been dragged up and relived so many times over in the last few hours.

"But puddin', they'll think you've lost interest in me," Harley said cutely, a little smile and giggle escaped her as he squeezed her waist gently.

"And why would they think that, Princess?" Joker asked and tapped her nose, restraining himself from being harsher with her. "You have enough clothes, enough toys, is there anything that you actually need?"

"But-"

"I asked what you needed, now, what do you _want_ , baby girl?" Joker laughed gently. Harley's eyes glittered and she leaned up to kiss him, she rested her hands on his chest, her right palm splayed over his heart. His hands rested on her ass and he squeezed her cheeks gently.

"Daddy always knows what I want," Harley said impishly before she wriggled into his hands and giggled brightly.

"Princess," the Joker said sternly and raised a non-existent eye brow. "Don't ruin daddy's good mood by making him fuck you again."

"But that puts daddy in an even better mood," Harley smiled coyly. He sighed and smiled at her. He playfully slapped his hands on her ass and then pulled her up to kiss her. He slid a hand into her hair and she put her fingers against his throat. It was a passionate kiss, but not one that would lead anywhere. He knew he had to be gentle with her today, no matter how much she annoyed him. He couldn't lose his Harley, not today, not again. The loss of their babies was something they very rarely spoke about, but when they did it tore them apart.

"So, tell me, if I could get you anything in the world, what would it be?" Joker asked and broke the kiss. He watched as Harley moved to straddle his waist, she brushed her hair over one shoulder and bit her lip. He looked down her body and smiled to himself. There was the most desired woman in all of Gotham and she was all his. The greatest part was that she didn't want anyone else to touch her either.

"I did have a really nice espresso machine," Harley hummed.

"Yes, because you, my over-excitable, seriously dizzy little girl needs caffeine," Joker chuckled.

"Puddin'!" Harley whined and forwards to bite his neck gently. "You said anythin'."

"I thought it might be something more interesting that a coffee maker," Joker huffed and he slid his hands from her hips up to her armpits and back down again.

"Mistah J-"

"I'll get you a coffee machine," Joker smiled and he watched her squeak excitedly and she kissed his mouth. "Anything else?"

"Maybe not dresses, but new outfits," Harley nodded.

"Don't make me put you over my knee, Princess," Joker growled and Harley knew that he meant the threat.

"And I really need more knickers and things, cos you keep rippin' 'em off me, Mistah J, and I'm gonna have nothin' ta wear," Harley said sweetly, those big blue eyes of hers full of innocence and trust.

"I'm not complaining."

"No, ya not _now_ , but you'll be angry that I flash my bits when I'm dancin' in the club," Harley giggled. "And then you'll kill people and tell me off and-"

"Point taken," the Joker laughed and flipped them so she was underneath him. He grinned as her legs immediately hooked over his hips as a reflex action. Her hands held the back of his neck and he leaned his lower half down against her. He chuckled and lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her again. He needed to leave, he needed to get out. She was too addictive and he needed to get a break.

"I need to go out, princess," Joker said against her mouth.

"But I need you, puddin'," Harley giggled and rubbed her groin against his.

"Harley," the Joker said sternly and he pushed her back down on the bed.

"Mistah J, why? I thought we were gonna spend the day-"

"We will, I just need to get a few things done first," he interrupted and frowned at her. Harley sighed and pouted up at him. She'd enjoyed having his total and undivided attention, but now he wanted to leave. She leaned up to kiss him again and groaned when he moved away.

"I won't be long, sweetness, I just need to pick up a few things and I'll be back," Joker smiled and watched her annoyed face. "You need to sleep, you haven't had more than half an hour and you need to rest more than I need to. I'll be back before you wake up, precious."

"Okay, puddin'," Harley sighed.

"Hey, don't be like that, baby," Joker said held her jaw gently and made her look at him. He could see that she was upset, but he wouldn't have her thinking she could control his decision or sway his choices. "Daddy lets you go out and have fun and you break the rules, I think I've been quite nice to you. If anything, I've been too good to you. I need to go out for a couple of hours and I'm asking you to just stay here. Don't do anything, touch anything, just sleep or wait in the bed. Remember who's in charge, princess, I really don't want to have to punish you today."

"Sorry, daddy," Harley whispered and nodded. He kissed her forehead and slipped out of the bed. Harley watched him as he walked to the closet and she bit her lip as she studied his naked body. He had angry red scratches down his back from her nails and she noticed that he was a little turned on. She giggled to herself quietly before she slipped back under the duvet and blanket. He came back in black pants and his purple gator jacket. He popped the collar and slicked back his hair, after one more look in the mirror he walked to Harley with his lipstick.

"Help me out baby," Joker smiled. She nodded eagerly and carefully applied the blood red lipstick to his lips. She wanted to kiss and bite them, but she knew that wasn't allowed.

"Done," Harley grinned and put her own lipstick on.

"Good girl, now rest," Joker said and he stroked her jaw gently. He tucked the duvet over her and watched as she closed her eyes. He left after a few minutes and closed the door quietly as Harley's gentle snores filled the room.

.

* * *

.  
.

The Joker met Frost and a few of the fancy-dress goons down at the front of the club. He'd left a few behind to keep Harley safe, but his favourites were coming with him. Frost, as normal, was driving and the Joker sat in the chair behind his, making sure that everything was going to plan.

"Why are we doing this, boss?" the one wearing the Panda mask asked.

"Because I need something more useful and loyal than a stupid plant to protect Harley," the Joker answered simply. "I need something that would attack and kill anyone that Harley feared. There's only one creature that fits the bill, boys and we're going to give two of them a new meaning in life."

"Why don't we just get a dog?" Eyeball Man questioned and found himself looking down the barrel of the Joker's gun.

"A Dog?" the Joker smirked. "That just wouldn't be funny, would it?" He kept the gun up for a few more seconds before he holstered it and looked up front to Frost. After a short drive in the van, they stopped and the Joker heard Frost talking to someone.

"Yeah, we've come to collect the transfer animals? We're taking them straight to animal control, don't want them falling into the black market," Frost said coolly. He always managed to stay level-headed regardless of what the Joker asked of him, it was a trait the Clown admired in a man.

"Can I see your papers and licence?" the security guard asked. Frost handed them over and after another short wait, the van was moving again. The road was winding up into the zoo and the van stopped for the last time. Frost got out of the vehicle and walked into a large building, the Joker hot on his heels with their entourage of masked characters all of them carried guns and other weapons. There waited a youngish chap who looked absolutely terrified.

"The cubs are through here, Mister Joker, sir," the kid said hurriedly and showed them through to a small room at the end of a corridor. "Their mother rejected them and we had to hand-raise them, but they're too aggressive to return to our clan-"

"I'd stop talking if I were you," Frost said and the Joker walked into the room. He saw the two beasts turn and immediately start growling. He pulled one of Harley's shirts from his jacket pocket and the two creatures sniffed and started to yip happily.

"They'll be perfect," Joker chuckled. "Frost, muzzle them and put them in the boxes. We have one more stop to make before we go home."

"I've prepared a stock of the substitute milk, sir," the kid stammered. "They still need-" BANG! The kid dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes and the Joker smiled broadly.

"Oh don't you worry, sonny, they're going to have a brand new momma," the Joker laughed and looked at the hole in the kids' skull. Frost had managed to manhandle the two animals and muzzle them before getting them into boxes.

"Right boys, nice and clean, well done, now I have clothes to pick up and a Queen to tend to," the Joker smiled. The guys in dress up all smirked, knowing the Joker couldn't see them. Frost just concentrated on driving and not attracting the wrong sort of attention.

.

* * *

Harley was still asleep when the Joker returned and he was watching her from the door. She'd pulled one of her ridiculously annoying stuffed toys into the bed, he'd let her keep them, on the condition that they were never in bed when he was there. But he had to admit she looked quite cute cuddled around a giant pink panda. He watched as she snored and pressed closer to the toy, he was absolutely captivated by his little monster.

The Joker walked to the bed and he sat down beside her. He carefully peeled back the duvet to reveal that she'd gotten dressed at some point, but just into lilac bra and knicker set and a grey body hugging vest top. He smirked as she curled around the toy as cool air touched her skin.

"Puddin'?" Harley mumbled as she slowly woke up.

"I'm here, pumpkin pie," Joker smiled and he stroked her cheek. She yawned and peeked up at him, a big grin spread over her face and she chuckled tiredly.

"I missed ya, puddin'," Harley told him and she wrapped her arms tighter around her toy. She knew that he liked watching innocent and childish Harley, she knew he liked to see her face as a picture of innocence whilst her tattoos were a harsh reminder of her sins.

"I missed you, too, Princess," Joker chuckled and he stroked her thigh. His eyes following the path of his hand. He traced the tattoos that she'd put in her own skin and he smirked. They were all for him, of course, and it made him proud of his creation.

"Am I in trouble, Mistah J?" Harley asked quietly.

"Why would you say that, Harls?"

"Well you're lookin' at me all intense and quiet," Harley answered. "You only do that when I've been bad or you're goin' to fuck the hell outta me."

"But, Harley, I spent all that time putting hell into every cell of your brain," the Joker cooed and touched the temples of her head. "Why would I want to fuck all that hard work out of you?" Harley laughed gently and rolled onto her belly, now on top of the teddy. She bit her lip and stared up at him. His hand returned to her thigh and he squeezed a little.

"You're so cute when you do this, you're making my teeth hurt," the Joker laughed.

"Sorry, daddy."

"You don't sound sorry at all," Joker teased, making Harley giggle and hide her face against the fuzzy panda. She suddenly reached out and ran her pointer finger around his crotch, making him smirk at her.

"Sorry, daddy," Harley pouted and she squeaked when he snatched her hand away. He kissed her fingers gently and stroked her palm against his chin and lips.

"So would you like your presents or would you like me to bury you into the bed?" Joker smiled.

"Presents first please, puddin'," Harley nodded eagerly. He pulled her from the bed and to her feet before he kissed her softly. She giggled against his mouth and then followed him to the doorway. "Mistah J, I need to put something on-"

"They all know better than to stare at you, honey," Joker chuckled. He pulled her through the door and then closed it behind them. He put her up against the door and he kissed her neck. Harley whimpered and chuckled as she tried to keep herself under control.

"Now, my darling girl, I've got you new clothes, but they're not really your presents," The Joker started. "I've brought you something that you can nurture, train and care for. But you have to be responsible for them, feeding and cleaning up after them. They listen only to you and me, yes? But they are yours."

"Whatcha talkin' bout, puddin'?" Harley asked curiously.

"Frost, open the cages," the Joker said loudly. Harley watched as the doors opened and two spotty brown Hyenas crept from the cage. She knelt down with a massive grin and she patted the floor.

"Hey babies," Harley said gently and once the two cubs had gotten her scent, they were immediately all over her. They wagged their tails and yipped and howled happily. She cuddled both of them too her and they licked her face. "Oh Mistah J, thank you, thank you!" He leaned down to kiss her hair and she pulled him down so she could kiss him properly.

"I thought you'd like something to mother," the Joker whispered. "They're also an apology for not keeping you safe that night."

"Oh baby, I love them and I love you, you don't need to apologise, it wasn't your fault," Harley smiled. "Besides, now we've got our boys here, Batsy's gonna have a shock when they attack."

"You're gonna be a great momma," Joker hummed and waved Frost and the boys away so Harley could play and bond with her cubs. He watched as she tended to them and fussed over their every need and he couldn't help but think about how good she would've been with their babies.

 _I need to go beat someone up_ , the Joker thought angrily. He touched Harley's hair and left the room. He couldn't fall for her any more than he already had. It was getting too dangerous.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for so many reviews for Chapter 9, I hope this wasn't too saccharine_ _sweet, but they are a couple of extreme's. It'd be wrong if their cute moments weren't as extreme as their passionate, murderous and angry spells. I hope I've got the background "threat" level of Joker right whilst giving him the chance to be a bit nice to Harley.  
_  
 _Crikey knows she's gonna need the happy thoughts..._

 _As always, reviews = love = life :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Headlong back to plot now, I've caught up with myself but the Muse is being good to me so hopefully there won't be a delay in chapters._

 _Thank you so much for your reviews, I hope you'll stay with me til the end :D_

.

* * *

 _._

 _"_ _How is it you never notice  
That you are slowly killing me_

 _I hate you, I love you,_  
 _I hate that I love you_  
 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_  
 _I hate you, I love you_  
 _I hate that I want you…"_

.

* * *

 _._

.

It had been hours since Harley had seen the Joker or Frost and she was bored. Bored and hungry. Since her transformation from Harleen to Harley, her threshold for quiet and inactivity was fairly non-existent. It was one thing the Joker had always fulfilled, she was rarely bored, but when she was, it was unbearable. It had been a few days since her puddin' had brought her cubs' home and it had become painfully clear that the Joker, and her Hyena's, were jealous and possessive over her. Bud and Lou would growl and snap when the Joker got within two feet of Harley and he'd send them to their corner or put them in their crate for daring to take his spot on the couch beside her or in the bed.

Harley had already fed the Hyenas, cleaned the bedroom and connected bathroom and closets, she'd practiced some of her gymnastic movements and had a bath, she had cleaned up after the cubs again and put them down for a rest, she'd changed the bedding and cleaned and sharpened the knives. Now she was left alone with the vile voices in her mind.

Harley was sat on the bed, her legs crossed and her arms wrapped around her body. The four baby suits were laid out on the bed in front of her and her eyes were set on them, though she was definitely lost in her mind. She was rocking slowly, her lips mumbling in reply to the voices in her head.

"No, no, shush, shut up," she said desperately.

 _"_ _Are you sure you cleaned and fed the Hyena's properly? He'll shoot them if they get another one of his shoes,"_ Harleen whispered urgently.

 _"_ _How could he love a mess like you?"_ Devil chuckled. _"Look at yourself, you're beyond crazy now. You'd be the most popular exhibit at the zoo. Waiting and begging for food, what the hell is wrong with you?"_

"Stop it!" Harley shouted.

 _"_ _Come back to Belle Reve, baby, we've got a welcome party waiting for you,"_ Griggs demonic voice chimed in.

 _"_ _It's where you belong, not here, you don't deserve this,"_ Devil continued.

 _"_ _Stupid girl,"_ another new voice hissed. _Dad?_ She wondered.

 _"_ _Pathetic child,"_ that one sounded like her mother.

 _"_ _We told you not to go to that damned asylum, we told you that you'd end up like this,"_ her father yelled at her in her head.

 _"_ _How could you do this to us, Harleen? How could you let us down?"_ her mother said sharply.

"I don't care about you," Harley snapped.

 _"_ _You always were a daddy's girl,"_ her mother laughed.

"Not by choice," Harley growled.

 _"_ _Talking to the parents? I've always wanted to meet the in-laws,"_ the Joker's voice cackled to her. That made Harley recoil and she fell flat back on the bed. She put her hands over her eyes and shook her head.

 _"_ _You can't stop me like that Harley,"_ the Joker purred. She snapped her eyes open and he was there, above her on the bed. She reached out but her hand went straight through the odd barely-there vision of her love. _"You poor little thing, you have everything you ever dreamt of and you're still unhappy enough for us voices in your head to be taking over. What more can I do for you, Princess? Hmm?"_

"You're not real, puddin'," Harley said slowly.

 _"_ _I'm real enough to make you scared,"_ he laughed. _"Oooh that pretty little heartbeat of yours is positively racing, Harley, a mixture of fear and arousal, ooh-wee, what a combo. Shame that it's about to be wasted. I'm busy with work and if you come and find me, sweetheart, I will put a bullet through your head."_

"But I ain't done nothin', Mistah J," Harley whimpered. "I ain't done nothin' bad!"

 _"_ _Exactly,"_ he smiled. _"You haven't done anything at all since I rescued you. You've killed one person, took some drugs and pissed me off. Shall we not talk about the babies? Because I really don't want to have to go over how it's your fault that you lost them."_

"It wasn't my fault, shut up!" Harley shouted.

 _"_ _Oh but it was, wasn't it, honey?"_ He laughed louder and louder

 _Three years earlier_

 _The Joker was on his way back to the club, to his Queen. He'd had a successful raid of the docks, without alerting the Bat and he was home free. He'd barely broken a sweat and reinforcing his image and status on Gotham's underworld felt great. Things had changed for the Royalty of Gotham and the Joker was actually looking forwards to it. The only people that knew anything were his goons and Jonny Frost, just how the Joker liked it. They pulled up outside the club and he got out of the car, gripping his cane._

 _"_ _Boss, where would you like the gear?" Jonny asked discreetly._

 _"_ _Take it round with the car and have it cleaned down," the Joker nodded. "Then we start shifting some of the crap we don't need. I'm going to see Harley, all of you need to watch out for the Bat."_

 _"_ _Got it, sir," Jonny nodded and turned back to the car and the following van. The line outside cheered and applauded the Clown Prince and he walked into the lobby. He went to his suite and saw his beautiful blonde perched on a chair, staring longingly at her cage. He knew that she was desperate to go back to dancing, but it was too dangerous._

 _"_ _Harley," the Joker purred and she snapped her head round to him. She grinned and got to her feet. She walked over and kissed him deeply._

 _"_ _Hey puddin'," Harley giggled against his mouth. "I've missed ya."_

 _"_ _Did you get some more sleep?" Joker smiled and stroked her waist._

 _"_ _Yeah, I did," Harley nodded. "I thought I could come down here and wait for you. I saw the news, no one seemed to notice your raid." She giggled as his hand slid from her side to the top of her small, but undeniable bump. He kissed her again and caressed her belly gently._

 _"_ _How are my babies?" Joker asked._

 _"_ _They're good," Harley answered with a grin. "I was listening to the heartbeat thing, it helped me sleep and it that made them calm down a little."_

 _"_ _Good," he said and nodded. He took her to sit with him and Harley plopped into his lap so she was sat sideways across his legs. He kept one hand on the top of her bump and the other touched her back. He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled a bit. Oh how life had changed_

 _"_ _Has there been any trouble?"_

 _"_ _No, puddin', it's all been quiet. If there had been the girls would've sorted it out, they know I can't," Harley replied. "Due to my condition an' all, although there's a few in that crowd that I'd love to show my belly. Your little fan club's back and they're pissin' me off."_

 _"_ _You're so cute when you're jealous," the Joker chuckled and patted her ass._

 _"_ _I'm not jealous of 'em," Harley shrugged. "I'm the one who's havin' your babies, they just… they're always tryin' ta catch your eye and get your attention. I don't like it. They've spent all evening askin' the bar girls where you are."_

 _"I can get rid of them," the Joker smirked._

 _"_ _Do it, daddy," Harley grinned and nodded her head excitedly. He merely laughed at her and looked at her bump. "Not long until we feel them move, puddin', two weeks the internet reckons."_

 _"_ _Good. They're strong, Harley, very strong," the Joker told her, his eyes intense in a way she'd never seen before. He stroked his hand over her belly and kissed her gently.  
_

 _"_ _They take after their papa," Harley nodded and he cupped her jaw with a sigh. Frost stood at the doorway and watched the couple carefully. The Joker had never been so affectionate with Harley and to start with it had set the blonde on edge, wondering when the next hit or smack would come from, but now she accepted it as a loving gesture and his regular gifts as signs of genuine emotion. There was a crash and bang and then screams as people fled the club. A whoosh of a cape and the noise of a batarang._

 _"_ _Boss," Frost shouted suddenly as he saw the goons run towards the club with guns and launchers._

 _"_ _Batsy," Joker snarled. "Harley, get upstairs and hide. Go now!" Harley didn't need to be told again and she took off up to the apartment as fast as she could. She pressed the button on the elevator several times before the noise of a caped wonder got too close. She turned to hide elsewhere, she saw a flash of dark red and yellow before she was tackled to the floor._

 _"_ _Got you!" Robin said gleefully. "You're going back to Arkham and not getting out this time."_

 _"_ _Get off me!" Harley yelled. She'd landed hard on her knees and forearms, desperately trying to keep her belly off the floor. "Mistah J!" She screamed only to have Robin cover her mouth with his hand._

 _"_ _Your abusive boyfriend's a bit busy with the Batman right now," Robin laughed and he pulled her to her feet. "And you've got a nice warm cell waiting for you."_

 _"_ _I told you to get off of me!" Harley growled and threw herself backwards into Robin and crushed him against the wall. Robin let go and Harley made another run for it._ Where are you, J?! _Harley thought furiously._

 _"_ _Feisty, I see why he took a shine to you," Robin chuckled._

 _"_ _Stop! Please stop it!" Harley screamed at Robin. "You'll kill them!" he punched her in the stomach once before Harley collapsed and curled herself into a ball. She shrieked as pain coursed through her and Robin just laughed._

 _"_ _I will destroy you myself if anything happens to-"_

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, sure," Robin smirked. "You'll try anything to get back to him, wont you? Shame, Batman told me you used to be one of the brightest sparks of Arkham." He wrapped his hand around her arm and he tugged her towards the roof. The Batplane would be there and he wasn't leaving empty handed tonight._

 _"_ _Leave me alone! I haven't done anything!" Harley snapped and shouted. "How can you take me to that god forsaken shit hole when I've been watching TV all evening!"_

 _"_ _Shut up, Quinn," Robin chuckled. They got to the roof and Harley struggled as much as she dared. She saw the small jet and she panicked._

 _"_ _You're gonna hurt my babies!" Harley shouted and punched at him._

 _"_ _Give over, Harley, no one buys that crap from you," Robin said and tried to wrestle Harley's arms behind her so he could arrest her._

 _"_ _Get off! Leave us alone!" Harley growled. She kicked Robin away but shouted out again. Her hand dived between her legs and she started to scream and scream as she saw blood. Robin froze and he stopped breathing. "You've killed them!" Harley screeched._

 _"_ _Harley, I'm-I didn't-"_

 _"_ _Robin, time to go!" Batman shouted and appeared beside the Boy Wonder. He looked to Harley and then to Robin._

 _"_ _Puddin!" she screamed as loudly as she could._

 _"_ _Harley!" the Joker called and dashed to her. The Batman was hot on his heels. Joker punched Robin and gathered Harley too him. "It's okay baby, daddy's here, it's okay. What did he do to you?"_

 _"_ _I'm losin' them, Mistah J... I can't… I'm 16 weeks, I'm not-they won't-we're gonna lose 'em. No, no, NO!"_

 _"_ _It was all your fault,"_ the Jokers voice laughed loudly. _"You weren't fast enough and you didn't protect them. You lost the heirs of Gotham."_

Harley was broken and beyond crying. She rocked in the corner of the bed as the voice in her head laughed at her. She grabbed her phone and her cold and numb fingers fumbled to the Joker's number. She called him but he hung up. Seven times.

"Please puddin', please," Harley begged on the final phone call. When he also ignored that one, she snapped and threw herself to the floor. She crawled to the desk and broke the lock on one of the drawers. She found some of the Joker's business stash and she lined it up. She quickly looked round to the door before she snorted the powder.

A moment later, the voices had stopped and she laughed loudly. She stood up and then put her hands on the floor. She lifted her legs into the air and 'walked' around on her palms. Her laughter became louder and louder as she flipped and rolled around the room.

"Shh, Harley, shh," she giggled to herself. "Puddin' will get angry, come on and behave yourself. No." She laughed again and it turned into a cackle. She stripped off her clothes except for her red and black lace underwear and she smirked to herself. She rarely thought she looked good, preferring Mistah J to tell her, but she thought she looked great.

Harley climbed up the frame of the bed and laid herself along the drape rails of the four-poster bed. She remembered all the times he'd tied her arms and legs to the posts and tormented her until they'd both fallen to pleasure. She giggled and let herself slip down from the rail. She held onto it with her hands and tucked her knees up under chin. She swung on it a little before she hooked her legs over the rail and she hung upside down. Her hands tugged at the lace curtains around the bed and she wrapped the material around her body, enjoying the feeling of it on her skin. She closed her eyes as she heard heavy footsteps stomping towards the bedroom door. It slammed open and her Joker was stood there, anger clear in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Joker shouted and he marched towards the bed.

"Enjoyin' myself, puddin'," Harley giggled and pulled the white lace from her body. She grinned at him before she grabbed the rail, swung her legs back down and dropped to her feet in front of him. She pressed against his body and she kissed him. The Joker didn't react, didn't return the kiss, he was stone cold as Harley moved against him. When she moved back, he picked her up and threw her on the bed. She laughed to start with but then saw the look in his eye.

"Puddin'?"

"Where is it, Harley?" Joker asked lowly, his hands went around her throat and a flash of fear ran through her.

"What?"

"Where did you find coke?" Joker yelled, spittle splattered on her face and she winced a little bit at his anger. She pointed at the open drawer to his desk and he growled. He slapped her hard and took a fistful of her hair. He dragged her to the desk and he took the brick from the drawer and put it on the desk.

"How much have you had?"

"Just one line, puddin'."

"Don't call me _puddin'_!" the Joker roared and he threw her to the floor, he put his shod foot on her stomach so he could concentrate and keep her from escaping. He picked up a syringe and needle and prepared some ketamine.

"Mistah J, that hurts," Harley gasped as the heel of his shoe dug into her over-sensitive skin. She wrapped her hands around his ankle but he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't care," the Joker snapped and turned to her, his shoe hard against her stomach. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now? You've just disrupted a very important meeting with our Metropolis contact that we've had waiting for us for years, you've scared off half the Gotham drug pushers and buyers, you've put a tarnish on our name, so tell me my little harlequin, why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Because you love me?" Harley giggled. She was still laughing when the foot on her stomach then kicked her hard. He knelt beside her and pulled her up by her throat.

"I don't love you, you stupid bitch," Joker snarled.

"We all know that's not true puddin'," Harley cackled. She watched as he injected the ketamine into her bloodstream and she fought it for as long as she could before black unconsciousness took hold.

.

* * *

A/N: Buckle up all, it's a rough and rocky world to the end now...


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Warning! Joker is angry with Harley, so you know what's happening in here._

 _Buckle up folks :)_

.

* * *

 _._

.

 _"_ _You're a holy fool all coloured blue  
Red feet upon the floor  
You do such damage, how do you manage  
To ge me crawling back for more?_

 _And with one kiss_  
 _You inspired a fire of devotion_  
 _That lasted for twenty years_  
 _What kind of man loves like this?"_

.

* * *

 _._

.

The Joker watched as Harley slumped to the floor and his rage exploded. He smashed everything in the room that he could break, he slashed knives through the pillows, mattress curtains and paintings. He'd trashed the kitchen and then returned to Harley. He hand cuffed her to one of the bed posts, leaving her on the floor. He was too fucking angry to care whether she was comfortable or not. He sat on the edge of the desk with the brick of coke in his hands. He glared at the stuff and stretched his neck with a growl.

After they'd lost the babies and killed Robin, Harley had spiralled totally out of control. She was pulling riskier and riskier heists, almost daring the Bat to snatch her. Her grief had run deeper than the Joker had expected and it festered in her mind. He had been devastated by the loss too, but he went to work and put his energy into planning and trying to look after Harley as she fell headlong into addiction. She stole, begged and bought whatever drug she wanted, but always favoured coke. For shorter and shorter amounts of time, it stopped the voices, the pain and gave her a huge boost of self-esteem. Whilst that would've been lovely for Harley, it meant the Joker was running around trying to fix her mess.

The Joker had been so furious with her, but he knew she was trying to stay alive at the same time. Her ability to survive, to roll with this life and how much he _needed_ her had made him forget that she was only a young woman and an emotional one at that. He had kept her alive because he understood and felt her pain. He'd brought Ivy in without telling her the cause, hoping the Plant woman would be able to help Harley, but it had taken Harley to go cold turkey to get off the drugs.

Joker wasn't about to go through that living hell again.

He saw her wake, up just an hour after the injection, and he couldn't help himself. He marched towards her and shoved the wrapped brick in her face.

"J-"

"What the fuck, Harley?!" the Joker shouted loudly. "Is this shit more important to you than anything else in your life? Is it more important than me?!"

"N-no-Pud-" he backhanded her and the side of her head snapped against the remains of the mattress.

"You don't get to talk right now, baby," he snarled. "Not only did you snort more coke, but you stole that coke from me, how do you think you're going to pay for it, Harls? Hmm? You think opening your legs is going to be enough, this time?" He held her jaw and made her look at him. She had tears in her eyes, but he couldn't be broken from this anger that infested his soul.

"I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't think you'd get caught? Didn't think I'd be able to tell? What, Harley?"

"I didn't want to take it," Harley gasped. "The voices-"

"I get you back from that hell hole and two weeks later I wish I hadn't have bothered," the Joker laughed cruelly. "All that effort, wasted men, the near-death experience, for what? A cokehead whore? No. If I don't kill you tonight, Harls, I'm handing you straight back to Waller and your shitty squad. I'm not going to be responsible for you anymore."

"Please no-" he pushed away from her and cackled as his body shook with anger and pain. He looked down at her and grimaced.

"Toys are meant to be broken and thrown away," the Joker said after a long silence. He picked up his favoured razor from the desk and he held it up so she'd see the light reflect from it. He ran his thumb down the blade and smiled at it. "At least you're loyal and do as your told, sweet little blade. Do you know the best thing about this, Harls'? My mark is all over you, you'll never escape what you've become."

"I tried to call you! I tried to find you!" Harley shouted. "But you were too busy fleecing Lex Luthor and playing cards with the guys. I needed you and you didn't-" His hand connected with the side of her face again and left a bloody streak from where his rings caught her skin.

"Oh sorry, pumpkin, I thought you were a gown up," Joker laughed. "You know, able to be left alone for a few hours without doing something so stupid."

"I know it's all my fault, I couldn't-"

"Here we go again, poor little Harley, with her sad, lonely little life," he said slowly, his fingers weaved into her hair and he pulled harshly. "Poor little Doctor Harleen Quinzel and her misfortune to get the Clown on her files, her mind twisted and manipulated into falling in love with the best psychopath in town. It's been fun, Harls', but after everything you've put me through, this is it."

"No-no!" Harley begged and stared up at him. "I didn't-I didn't want to lose them, I didn't want to take the coke but it was the only way to stop _his_ voice! The rest I could've coped with, but his voice-"

"Who's voice could be more important than mine, Harley?" Joker chuckled. "Who's voice in that empty skull could possibly override me? Hmm?"

"The only one who ever could, _puddin'_ ," Harley told him. She watched as he threw his head back with belly laughter and he slapped his knee. She pulled against the hand cuffs and closed her eyes as his laughter stopped and he crouched beside her.

"You've got my voice in your head?" Joker grinned. "Why, Harley, that's almost flattery, but I'm afraid it's just not going to get you out of trouble this time." He pressed the blade of his razor against her throat.

"You gonna kill me, Mistah J?" Harley asked.

"Oh Honey, that'd be too easy," the Joker purred. He pressed his tongue against her collar bone and licked a path up her neck and jaw to just behind her ear. "No, no, death isn't what you deserve right now. You deserve total and utter humiliation." He dragged the blade of his razor lightly down her throat to her navel. Harley squirmed a little before she met his eye. He was serious, he was still angry and for once, she had the sense to be scared of him. He dragged the blade over her 'lucky you' tattoo, not drawing blood, yet.

"If you're not going to behave yourself, then you can take your precious coke, you can take your expensive clothes and you can go and fucking fend for yourself," the Joker said coldly.

"J-" He punched her in the gut and watched her as she recoiled as much as she could whilst still handcuffed. He threw his razor back onto the table and his hands moved in a blur as he hit and slapped her. He pulled her hands' out of the cuffs, which made her skin shred and bleed. He ignored her squeak of pain and threw her against the wall, his hand around her throat and her toes just scraped the floor. He watched her face contort in fear and pain as he cut off her air supply. Harley was almost purple when he let her fall down and he knelt down in front of her. He put his hands on her cheeks and pushed his fingers into her hair.

"Such a shame that I have to do this, Harley," Joker sighed. "This face used to be so pretty." He kissed her and bit her lip, she tried to pull away, but he kept her bottom lip between his teeth. Harley whined and punched her fists at his shoulders weakly. He released her and pulled her head back sharply. He suddenly slapped her with the back of his hand and his ring split open her lip. Joker smiled when he saw blood and he held her jaw so he could study the wound he'd made.

"I don't like doing this to you, but you don't learn. You forget the rules and your place too quickly. I try being nice, but you don't learn from nice." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Harley had had enough and she head butted him. He recoiled and she took the opportunity to run for the door.

"You little bitch!" the Joker growled and ran after her. Harley went to dodge but he hooked his arm around her torso and slammed her up against the wall. He pulled his arm back to punch her, but Harley's knee connected with his crotch and as he had to crouch, she squirmed away.

"Not so fast!" the Joker laughed, catching her hair in his fingers once more and he pulled her roughly back to him. The Hyena's were going mad, they snapped and yipped as they wanted to protect their Mistress. They strained at the edge of their chains and growled loudly at the Joker.

"Get off me!" Harley shouted angrily. "You always do this! I'm fed up of it! You make me love ya and then you start beatin' the shit out of me! Ya don't get to do that anymore!"

"Have you completely lost it? You're the one who took the fucking coke!" The Joker hissed, he fisted his hand in her hair, pulling a few strands loose and he tugged hard, making her wince. "If you did as you were told I wouldn't have to hit you. But you just don't listen, Kiddo!"

"Oh so I'm your Queen in bed and in the club but your Hench girl everywhere else?" Harley snapped. "No puddin', Ivy was right. She's always right!"

"Fine, you're happier with the Weed, go. Get out!" Joker roared in her ear, yanking on her hair, making her squeak in pain. "But know this, Harley Quinn, you leave now and you are never coming back here. She better have clothes for you, because I am keeping every cent and penny that I have spent on you, you ungrateful little whor-" He was cut off as she slapped him hard, her nails leaving angry red streaks on his skin. There was a long pause as they glared at each other, pure and vile hatred spilling between them, but suddenly their mouths met in the middle and they were kissing passionately, violently.

They pulled at each other's hair, punched, kicked, spit and clawed at each other as they fucked against the wall. They reached their violent climaxes and they collapsed to the floor. The Joker held Harley on his chest, they were both completely spent and both gasped for air.

"Get out, Harley Quinn," the Joker growled. "I don't want you anymore."

"Where am I goin' to go?" Harley asked, her heart was breaking.

"I don't care, I'm not doing this anymore." Joker told her. He pushed away and stuffed some of her clothes in a bag with the brick of coke and her gun. He threw the bag at her and walked into the bathroom to shower. "Be gone before I'm out. You've run out of chances."

"Puddin'-"

"Don't call me _puddin'_!" He yelled. Harley watched him storm into the bathroom and she let her tears fall. She curled up onto the floor and sobbed silently. She felt his seed between her legs and she winced. Had that really been their last time together? She let out a shuddered sigh and staggered to her feet. She took a look at the bruises on her body and decided to put on her jester outfit. She put on her mask and hat before she grabbed a few last things. She sat was sat down with the Hyenas and lost track of time when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Mistah J-" He hit her hard and dragged her from the young animals.

"You can't follow any orders can you?" the Joker snarled. "I told you to get the fuck out!"

"I was sayin' goodbye-" He punched her and grabbed her by the hair in the jester hat. He dragged her out of the apartment and down the stairs, he knew they would gather a crowd by the time they'd gotten out of the building, but theatrical was his thing.

"J, get off me!" Harley shouted and struggled against him.

"Oh, Princess, you don't get to tell me what to do," Joker laughed. They walked out in front of the lobby and a crowd did indeed gather. He threw her out of the entrance doors and down the stairs. Harley yelped and got back to her feet. She saw Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, Lex Luthor, Scarecrow and a few others at the front of the crowd.

"Welcome to a new show, everybody!" the Joker shouted enthusiastically and he turned to the crowd, his arms open wide like he was in charge of a circus act. "You know of the King of Gotham, so behold the Queen of Gotham! The one and only, Harley Quinn!" He dragged out the vowels of her name before he gestured towards her.

"J, please," Harley whispered and shook her head.

"The Clown Princess of Crime!" Joker cheered. Everyone was silent behind him. "The hottest piece of ass this side of Metropolis and she now has a new title!"

"Puddin'-"

"The Exiled Queen of Gotham," the Joker growled. There were a few hushed mutters and gasps as the crowd processed his words. "But don't forget boys and girls, she's soiled goods. She's _rotten_ to the core. She even has it written on her face."

"Joker-" Harley tried and walked towards him. He pulled his gun and flexed his finger on the trigger, a bullet flew passed her and she shied away.

"I'd run, pumpkin pie, because daddy is very, very angry," the Joker said lowly.

"Where am I gonna go? You're all I have!" Harley shouted desperately.

"You should've thought about that before you took the coke, princess," the Joker snapped and he fired another bullet. It grazed her cheek and Harley slapped her hand over the side of her face. "Like I said. Run." Harley picked up her bag and walked away, her head held high. She wouldn't cry in front of them all, she wouldn't cry in front of him.

"Harley!" Riddler called and he stepped forwards.

"You go to her, Nigma, and we are never doing business again," the Joker snarled. "Let her go."

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

* * *

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _A/N: This chapter could of gone one of three ways, this is the one I'm most happy with however they all lead to the same place so it's probably best for me to move on. Otherwise this would never get posted xD The next chapter (and possibly the one after) seem to be Joker-centric and, I'm not going to lie, it's been too much fun writing him. Quite concerned how easily it's flowing, to be honest x_x_

 _Thank you for 100 followers of this story! You're all amazing and fantastic!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Joker-centric! Too much fun to write and this could so easily have been 6k words long, I've written so much, but had to scrap a load of waffling and padding. I hope it reads okay, I hope it feels in keeping with this story and (hopefully) Leto!Joker. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, follows and favourites, each and every one mean so so much and really help me push forwards :)_

.

* * *

 _._

"

 _You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

 _But you only need the light when it's burning low_  
 _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
 _Only know you love her when you let her go…"_

.

* * *

 _._

There had been a time in his life where crime and punishment were so far from his mind, that he'd convinced himself that he was a normal guy. That was such a long time ago that the Joker couldn't remember the real story. All he could remember was the Bat and the acid. The rest was history. His rise to power had been troubled, he'd lost a lot along the way, not that any of that mattered now.

The Joker had been untouchable, the only problem had ever been the Bat and even then, he was easy prey. A trip to Arkham every now and again, break out again and repeat. His kingdom didn't suffer in Frost's capable hands and every return had seen new business partners, more money and fresh supply routes. Nothing came in or out of Gotham city without the Joker knowing. Yes, he had rivals, but none of them were a match for the psychotic clown.

It was just the Joker and Batman, fighting and brawling between themselves. It was like a relationship, Batman was the only one who truly challenged the Joker and he knew he was the only one that actually made Batman second-guess himself. It was always fun playing with ol' Batsy boy.

And then the girl came along.

The Joker stayed at his desk and took another long gulp of vodka, straight out of the bottle. The burning sensation as it slid down his throat was the only thing that kept him grounded. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a long breath. He wasn't sure when he last ate anything, let alone a meal. He didn't need it. He was _the Joker_ for fucks sake, he didn't need anything.

Except for her.

Apparently.

Oh he so needed a new hobby.

"Yeah you do, puddin'," her voice told him. He snapped his eyes open and looked around like a wild man.

"Where are you, dammit?" He shouted. He turned back to his vodka and she was sat on his desk. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know," Harley shrugged.

"What's happened to all your ink?" he growled.

"This is your hallucination, puddin', you tell me," she giggled. Of course she wasn't really here, of course she was just a figment of his imagination. He glared at the image in front of him and took another slurp of alcohol.

"Go away," he snapped.

"That's what got us into this mess, so no, I'm not goin' anywhere," the vision smirked. "Unlike the real me, if you punch me, it's not goin' ta hurt. You know if I don't want to be found, I won't be right?"

"Like hell, Harley," the Joker said lowly. "I will find you. I always do."

"Well, it's been a week, baby and you ain't any closer to trackin' me down," Harley laughed. He looked her over and noticed she was completely naked. Was he just desperate for someone to play his games? If so, he had more than enough money to buy a-

"Excuse me?" Fake Harley shouted. "You're such a dick, go on, go buy a hooker for a night. Dare ya. You'll still be horny and desperate in the morning, you'll just have an STD to go with it and then you'll not be touching me for a very, very long time. I'm naked because you can't decide what you want me to wear. It's not me, it's you. I'm merely a product of your brain trying to save itself from any more pain."

"So I'm giving myself lectures with your accent and that body?" Joker smirked.

"I can always turn into Penguin, if you like?" the Vision laughed.

"I'm quite drunk, don't do that, I know how you feel about vomit."

"Ewww," Harley whined. "Puddin', really? I know there's a lot you'd do to me, but turnin' me into Blubber-butt isn't one of them. So, anyway, no hookers, you know that. I'd shoot you before you'd finished admittin' it. So how are you gonna come and find me, puddin'? It's all well and good sendin' the boys out, but these are the guys that couldn't find me when I was naked in bed and asleep…"

"How many did I shoot that day?"

"Definitely five, maybe six," Harley chuckled. "But I know you felt a little pissed because they didn't actually mean to see me naked. They thought the Bat was beatin' me up."

"And you were just having a horny dream," Joker smirked.

"Stop bringing this back to sex," Harley insisted. "We're more than sex, we're soul mates. As much as I can be without being the Batman. Sleep, eat and drink water for a while. Alcohol isn't going to make this better."

"What do you know about it?"

"I'm in your head, tosser," Harley smiled lovingly. He could let himself believe it was her, just for now. "I know everythin' you're thinkin', so, what's the plan? You need to find me, cos you and I both know that it's killin' ya bein' away from me. You took all that time makin' me perfect for ya and now your just gonna let me go? No, puddin', you're not that kinda man."

"What else can I do, Harls?" Joker sighed. "I've had every single one of the goons out on foot, in cars, hell they've even taken the Hyenas out to try and track you and still nothing. Why… why are you hiding from me?"

"Cos you beat me black and blue, you shouted at me and fired a gun at me," Harley shrugged and the image walked towards their bed. It laid down and the Joker had to follow, he couldn't watch her leave again. He laid on his side of the bed and he followed the illusion with his eyes as 'she' moved to sit above his hips.

"Puddin', you only have yourself to blame," she sighed. "You let your temper get the better of you again and now look at you, your only relief is a hallucination. I'd stroke your ego, but you do that enough by tryin' to blame me for your stupidity."

"You didn't have to take the coke," Joker hissed. He desperately wanted to touch her, to have her there, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

"You didn't need to treat me like a punchin' bag," she snapped. "You didn't need to throw me out. Come on, baby, try and sleep. Sleep with me." The vision leaned forwards and rested against his chest. He went to wrap his arms around her but stopped himself and he closed his eyes.

"Sleep, puddin'," she whispered as he drifted into his dream world.

 _The Joker had been happily minding his own business, relaxing in his cell in Arkham Asylum as waves of medications surged through his system when he'd spotted her. She'd been walking down the corridor with Joan Leland, files, a notepad and a pen clasped in her delicate hands. Glasses and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, big youthful blue eyes and pretty skin._

 _"_ _I'll warn you right now: these are hard core psychotics," Joan said sternly as Dr Harleen Quinzel looked at some of the inmates with awe in her eyes. "They'd kill you as soon as look at you. They'd eat a novice like you for breakfast." The Joker walked up to the front of his cell and he peered through the bullet proof glass with a wide grin on his face. Oh he was so going to make her his doctor._

 _So the Joker pulled one of his normal stunts. He manipulated one of the younger guards and got him to put a flower in a vase in the new doctor's office. He waited only a few hours before the click-clack of high heels echoed down the corridors. He heard jeering from the crazies and he leaned back against his very uncomfortable cot bed. He waited to see the little blonde come round the corner, but to his disappointment, it was Leland._

 _"Mr Joker, how did you get this into Dr Quinzel's office?" Joan asked flatly and showed him the vase with purple flower._

 _"_ _Beats me, I haven't left my cell," the Joker smiled. "Honestly, Joan-y, do you really think I'd leave my cell to try and befriend a new piece of fluff?"_

 _"_ _It wouldn't be the first time," Joan answered._

 _"_ _You hurt me, Dr Leland, why would I be interested in a thing like her?" he smirked._

 _"_ _I don't know and I don't care," Leland said with a small quirk of her mouth. "We're upping your meds and Dr Arkham's going to come by shortly to discuss your actions."_

 _"_ _Ah, be nice to see Jerry," Joker chuckled. He watched as Leland turned on her heels and left him with his thoughts. At the time, he'd been a little insulted that the new blonde Dr Quinzel hadn't come to see him, but then he figured she'd probably been such a good girl for the rest of her life, that presents from the Clown Prince of Crime were probably not the most subtle of ways to get her attention. Over the course of the next month, he caused all sorts of hell until Jeremiah Arkham had no other option but to rope in the pretty Dr Quinzel._

 _The Joker waited patiently for his session to begin, he watched the clock to make sure that his doctor would turn up on time. If she was late, his interest in her was done for and she'd be in the hospital wing like the others. The Warden was still stood with him, making sure the Joker didn't pull any tricks before the doctor was there. With one minute to spare, the door opened and Dr Quinzel walked into the room. Much to the Joker's delight, she couldn't look at him, he was too intimidating. She sorted through her files and papers, filling out what she could, trying to waste as much time as she could. She had an hour and she wasn't sure she'd survive it._

 _"_ _You have a panic button under the desk, one by the door and your Taser in your pocket," the Warden said carefully. "He's all yours." Harleen nodded and she sat down, making sure her skirt was as far down as it could go as the Warden left the room._

 _"_ _Don't be scared, dollface, I don't bite," the Joker said slowly. "Unless you want me too." She blinked as he made some noises that could only be described as purrs and it did things to her insides that she was ashamed to admit. Harleen kept her eyes firmly on her writing, making herself focus on something that wasn't him._

 _"_ _I'm sure you're a good girl, right, Dr Quinzel?" the Joker continued, finally getting her to look at him. "No, no, no, that won't do. That doesn't taste right in my mouth. It tastes stale, old. What's your first name, precious?"_

 _"_ _Mr Joker-"_

 _"_ _Please, call me J," he purred. "Tell me your name, toots, and then I'll answer some of your questions." He watched her decide and he saw a spark behind those young and innocent eyes._

 _"_ _Harleen, Harleen Quinzel," she said with a small smile. No one had looked at her that intensely before._

 _"_ _Harleen… Quinzel… that's a name that puts a smile on my face, sweets," the Joker grinned and leaned forwards a little. "Change it up a bit and you get Harley Quinn, now that… that tastes right. Like a fine wine, or the most expensive chocolate you could buy."_

 _"_ _Like the clown character, harlequin? I know, I've heard it before," she sniffed and finally met his eye. That spark became a fire and it was then that the Joker knew he'd found a new toy. Whether she fell for him or not, she'd at least be entertaining until he got out again._

 _"Do your friends call you Harley?" he purred._

 _"_ _I don't have a lot of friends," Harleen admitted._

 _"_ _Well, Harley, you got one now," the Joker told her. He met her eye and he saw the crazy behind the façade. Oh she was going to be so much fun. "It's always good to have friends in high places."_

 _"_ _Like maximum security?" Harleen smirked. He laughed loudly and threw his head back, pleased that she had the guts to make such a comment._

 _"_ _Yes, much like that, my sweet harlequin," he purred. "I think we're going to have a long and happy relationship."_

 _"_ _So you want me to stay as your doctor?" Harleen asked, trying to fight her excitement._

 _"_ _Oh yes, pretty thing, I definitely want you to stay," he grinned. In that second he envisioned various ways to kill her, to use her, to destroy her. All of them would be glorious and fitting for someone of her beauty and intelligence. He was rattling off one of his well-rehearsed lines about his abusive father when he noticed that Harleen wasn't listening._

 _"Excuse me, Dr Quinzel, have I said something wrong?"_

 _"_ _No, I just know this story is completely fictional," Harleen smiled. "We keep records of all sessions, you've used this one and small variations on this one several times. There's no point me recording lies, is there, Mister Jo-J, Mr J?"_

 _"_ _Game on, Dr Quinzel, game on," the Joker said with a smile, flashing his grills at her._

The Joker woke with a start and he sat bolt upright. There was sweat on his skin and his head throbbed with angry pain. His memories of Arkham and Harleen, as she had been, were still replaying in his mind and he pulled her pillow to his face, taking a deep breath of her lingering scent.

Over the years they'd had terrible arguments, they had hit and punched each other and she'd walked away more times than he could remember, but she'd always come back. Always. But she'd now been gone a week since he'd humiliated her in front of the criminal elite of Gotham and no one had seen her.

Harley Quinn had gone. Vanished.

"Fuck sake, Harley!" he shouted, grabbed his gun from the bedside table and fired at the door.

"Boss, you okay?" Frost asked as he dashed in, hoping that the Joker hadn't just blown his brains all over the wall.

"Get him, Frost, make the fucking call," Joker growled. "Call the damned Batman. He's the only one that can find her now." Frost nodded and left the room, he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and set about setting everything up for the Joker to get the Bats attention. An in-built fail-safe into their world just in case they had to track down someone important, and right now, no one was more important to the Joker than Harley.

"Come on, Harls, come back to daddy," he muttered. "I hate to admit it, but I need ya kiddo. Just come home."

.  
.

* * *

A/N: So... Mistah J is getting desperate, huh? Calling the Bat?

It can only go well, right?

Right?


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you so so much for your reviews, i was so nervous about the last chapter and I'm so glad I stuck with what I posted. Thank you, thank you thank you :D_

 _Here's a nice long one for all of you with just a little dash of our favourite Queen as an added bonus, once again caused by my unhappiness for how this had originally gone._

 _._

* * *

 _._

"

 _Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start  
Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_  
 _Nobody said it was easy_  
 _No one ever said it would be so hard…"_

.

* * *

 _._

.

An hour later, the Joker was waiting on the roof of the GCPD. He knew the Bat would come, he couldn't resist. Their tangled and twisted relationship of hate meant the Batman wouldn't ever be able to turn down a face-to-face with him. It was a bitterly cold night and the air nipped at the Joker's flesh, but he ignored it for the most part. There were more things at stake than his preference on temperature and amount of clothing.

His newer goons had been sent out to cause enough disturbances to empty out the GCPD and during the commotion, the Joker and Frost had snuck in and placed a series of _gifts_ to draw the Bat to them. Frost was stood well behind the Joker, he was abnormally nervous and he flinched with every sudden noise.

"I don't like this, Boss," Frost said lowly.

"I don't care," Joker laughed. "Go pull your eyeballs out if you prefer."

"It doesn't feel right, getting the Bat involved," Jonny replied.

"Well you haven't found her, have you?" Joker snapped. "Frost, you've been my right hand man for a very long time, you've done some stupid things on my orders, do not make me doubt your loyalty now. You know how many people are going to die for this, do not be first on the list."

"Boss, I just… I don't want you to end up in a darker shit hole than Arkham, we might not be able to get you outta Louisiana as easily as we got Harley."

"Shut up, Frost," Joker said lowly. He watched as his second in command backed down and went back to watching the surrounding streets and roads. Joker smoothed his hair back into place and paced the roof top. This was a risky choice, but he needed Harley and if she wasn't going to be found easily, Batman could damn well help with the leg work.

 _"_ _Would you die for me?" he'd asked calmly. This poor little doctor, she may have tried to scramble his brain, but he'd certainly done more than that to her._

 _"_ _Yes." Now he hadn't been expecting such a strong and definite response. He'd expected the doctor in her fried jelly of grey matter to alert her of danger._

 _"_ _Now, that's too easy, would you…" he paused. Would she? Could she? After all this would most likely be her end. Annoying yet pretty blonde toy. "Would you live, for me? Hmm?"_

 _"_ _Yes," she replied after a short pause. Oh she had so much love and trust in her eyes, it was almost funny, but he couldn't help but pity the poor love sick girl._

 _"_ _Careful," he warned. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly. Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." He slipped his hand from her covered mouth and brushed his finger over her sweet full lip. "You want this?"_

 _"_ _I do."_

 _"_ _Say it, say it, say it," he almost groaned. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty. Pretty, pretty-" his fingers caressed her chin, he enjoyed the feeling of her soft youthful skin too much already._

 _"_ _Please," Harleen whispered._

 _"_ _God, you're so… good," the Joker grinned. He watched her turn her back to the acid, raise her arms and fall back. Gone, finally, that trouble was gone. He turned away to leave her. She would die shortly, either from drowning or the acid would get her. He'd just been lucky to escape with his life when he'd had his little swim. He started walking and he felt pain stab through his chest and brain. It felt like his heart was seizing up, like he'd just watched a piece of him be hacked off._

 _"_ _No, no way," the Joker growled. He rolled his head a little and grunted. He couldn't walk away from her now. He'd be mad to miss out on a chance to humiliate her. That was it, it wasn't the L-word at all, it was missed opportunity. He pulled off his jacket and threw himself in after her. He lifted her little form from the acid and pressed his mouth against hers to breathe life back into that sexy little body. Her skin was already several shades lighter and her hair was slowly bleaching too. She gasped her first breath, she'd been reborn and that total love and adoration was joined by a mania that the Joker had never imagined._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I'm your Harley Quinn," she giggled. "And you're my puddin'."_

"Ah, there you are, Batsy," the Joker smirked as the caped crusader appeared finally.

"What do you want, Joker?" the Batman asked angrily. "I should be taking you straight to Arkham, I don't run errands for people like you."

"Oh I really do think you'll want to in this case, Bats," Joker chuckled. "I was afraid you weren't going to show, so I've put a little insurance policy in place. I've planted a bomb or nine somewhere in the building below, all your police friends are in a very real danger and they will be killed if you decline, or fail to complete the task that I have chosen for you."

"For gods, sake, Joker, what do you want?" Batman growled.

"I'm willing to make a trade," the Joker smiled. "You should really listen to this, Bats, maybe don't relay all of this message to your friends back at your Bat-cave or whatever pathetic name you've given it. It'd only scare them. You see, I've found myself at a strange place in life. My one true prized possession has fled my grasp, Bats, she's run into the shadows and, for the life of me, I cannot find her."

"You've lost Harley?" Batman smirked. "Well, I'll just wait and watch you crumble."

"Ah, now, that's why I have this bomb, you're going to find Harley for me," Joker laughed. "You are going to hunt her down and bring her home to me or your precious GCPD gets blown sky high. Jim and Barbra Gordon with it. How is she coping in her wheelchair?"

"What does Gotham get in return?" Batman asked, he'd always tried to ignore any comments Joker made about Barbra. He knew the Clown took a lot of pleasure in what he'd done to Oracle.

"You get me back my Harley, alive and unharmed," Joker answered. "And you can take me straight back to Arkham and I promise to be a good little clown and not break out. Immediately."

"You'd go to Arkham for her?" Batman challenged.

"There's a lot I'd do for her, this is one of them," Joker smiled. "She's my Queen, you see, and a King cannot rule without a Queen. So I need her back, she's not coming back for me, so I'm going to demand the world's greatest detective track her down."

"And you will walk into Arkham and down to your cell calmly? No tricks?" Batman laughed. "I'm not stupid, Joker, what's the catch?"

"If she's hurt, at all, in anyway, you will die," Joker nodded. "As will all of Gotham. So, do we agree on this? You find my Harley Quinn and I voluntarily walk into the asylum?"

"There's a catch, you're never that easy to deal with," Batman said lowly, just desperate to take the clown down and rip him from his little empire.

"If there's so much as one hair out of place, the deal is off, Bats," Joker chuckled. "That's the game, the deal, the mission."

"And in the mean time?" Batman asked. "What are you going to do? Carry on with your violence?"

"What do you take me for?" Joker laughed and walked around Batman like he was stalking his prey. "A maniac? I'm going to continue to run my kingdom as I always have. A bit of motivation for you to hurry up and find her. The only thing keeping me from burning Gotham to the floor is the fact I don't have her safe and sound by my side."

"If I catch you before I find Harley, you're going straight to the Asylum," Batman growled. He couldn't quite believe that he was actually letting this happen, he couldn't believe that he was going to work with the Joker. At least it would get both Clown's off the street and back where they belonged.

"And I'll get back out. I'm going to be with my girl, Batman, whether you like it or not," Joker chuckled. "Oh and one last thing," he grinned. He pulled a device from his pocket and jammed it against Batman's neck. He pressed the trigger and laughed as Batman grunted as something sliced through his suit and into his neck. He showed Batman his phone and the app which controlled the device that now rested somewhere in the Dork Knight's neck.

"You can thank Bruce Wayne for that little insurance policy," Joker smirked. "You try and double cross me or Harley and I blow your head clean off. Try and remove it and it'll go boom before you know it, Bats. Find Harley and don't dilly dally. My finger's always on the button. Every day that you don't find her, someone dies. Horribly. Is that enough motivation for you yet, Batman?"

.

* * *

.  
.

Harley had found it surprisingly easy to survive the streets of Gotham City. Her pickpocketing skills had given her enough money and tradeable items to have enough cash to cope. She had considered selling her brick of cocaine, but during one particularly bad night of voices and mania, it had given her the relief she'd so desperately craved before. Every time she used, the effects became shorter and shorter lived and she was now conscious of running out. She had various places that she slept and had made quite a few allies in the short time she'd been sleeping rough.

Harley had considered going to Ivy or even Eddie Nigma, but she knew the Joker would go to their houses first. She wasn't ready to see him, or deal with the pressure Ivy would put upon her to not go back. So Harley hid herself like a ghost. She'd stolen make up, clothes and hair dye. She'd broken into homes to use their bathrooms and showers, she nabbed food from street vendors and gratefully took anything the kinder people of Gotham gave her. With her now auburn hair and make-up covered tattoos, she didn't look like Harley Quinn at all. She was invisible to the normal people of Gotham and she was fairly convinced that even the Joker would miss her, but she wasn't going to risk it. She'd discovered an interesting problem with hair dye though, permanent dye faded from her hair in days if she didn't keep on top of it and her white hair would start to surface.

She'd watch the Joker's Lamborghini flash passed as they searched for her, she'd see some of their goons and had had to run from them a few times. Tonight was one of those nights, the news kids were out on various tasks and it confused her. What was _he_ up to? If this was an attempt to draw her out of the shadows, he was doing a poor job and hitting places that she would never be seen in. She'd seen the GCPD hot on their heels and then the Bat heading the other way. It was all getting a bit too hot for her and she left the area again. She had everything in her bag and under her other arm. She didn't have much, but she'd gotten good at making dry little shelters when needed.

 _"_ _You can't ignore me for long, Princess,"_ the Joker's voice cackled in her mind. _"You need to get home soon, you know you miss the punishment, you miss the pain."_

"Shut up!" Harley growled.

 _"_ _You're gonna die on the streets aren't you?"_ Devil laughed. _"Aww, they'll find your bones and your clothes. You know he doesn't miss you right? He doesn't need you? He's got a little fan club that are dying for him to make them his entertainment, that's probably what he's doing right now."_

 _"_ _You failed as a broodmare, Quinn, you can't do as you're told and you get caught all the time, you're useless to me,"_ the Joker sneered and she saw his vision in front of her.

"That's not right, I didn't-"

 _"_ _All you were good for was sex and even then, it could've been so much better,"_ he continued. She felt her body ache and she threw her bag to the floor. She quickly put together her shelter and crawled underneath it. She wrapped herself in stolen blankets and propped her head on the wall behind. She listened to the vile words the voices and people in her head spouted at her for a further twenty minutes before her resolve cracked. She pulled her brick from the bag and she snorted a line. She felt the change in a minute and the voices stopped. She was saved again for a short time. She heard real voices outside of her shelter and she waited for them to started to remove the tarpaulin roof before she sprung at them. Her drug fuelled rage meant she snapped their necks in an instant before she packed quickly and then fled the scene. All in all, a fairly normal night for Harley on the streets, surrounded by drugs and death. How nobody had tracked her down yet was a miracle, but she was going to keep it that way, even if was by accident.

She wasn't sure if she knew what safe felt like anymore, she was taking a risk every single time she closed her eyes, but she had to keep her energy up so she could keep going. Harley remembered the first time she'd felt truly safe and it had been with her Joker. He'd held her so tightly, his hands had been so gentle and she'd realised that she'd been born for him. She let herself disappear into the memory as she walked to yet another alleyway.

 _Her skin stung and burned as the acid bit at her, she felt safe in his arms, but the pain was raging. She tried to ignore it, but there was no escaping the acid. Harley looped her arms around his neck as he helped her out of the vat of acid and he took her through the maze of rooms. He knew it well, she noticed, he'd spent a lot of time in this building. He stopped outside of a shower block and he set her to the floor. She cried out as the cold floor burned her feet._

 _"_ _Okay, Princess, it won't be long, but you're going to have to get used to a bit of pain," Joker said gently._

 _"_ _Sorry, Mistah J," Harley whimpered. "I've never been in this much pain before."_

 _"_ _I know, pumpkin, I know," he smiled. He turned the water on and stripped off his clothes. He smirked as she stared at his naked body and he removed hers. He looked at her, lust in his eyes and she moved easily towards him. He turned the water on and started to wash off the acid from their skin. It hurt so damn much, she couldn't help but cry. Everything hurt. The air on her skin was like she was being stabbed in every pore. His fingers were surprisingly gentle, he washed every part of her with reverence and once she was clean, he shut off the water. He took hold of a towel and dried her just as softly, his mouth pressed kisses to her neck and shoulder. Her skin was so sensitive that it just went straight to her core like electricity. She turned in his arms and went to kiss him._

 _"_ _Ah, ah, sweetheart," he chuckled. "If I fuck you now, you'll never let me touch you again. It's time to go home. Once you've had some sleep, then we can have fun."_

"I just want to go home," Harley whispered tearfully as she finally settled in another spot for the night. "I want my puddin'."

.  
.

* * *

.

It had been another three weeks since Joker had called the Bat and he'd killed 24 people – as far as he could remember, he hadn't really stuck to the one person a day thing. He'd sent Batman presents to make sure he knew the death count was rising. He'd ransacked through parts of Gotham, he'd burned down building's terrorised people and destroyed lives. He was desperate for Harley and nothing was quenching his need for her. He'd visited every single person he knew in Gotham to warn them about harbouring his girl. He'd put bullet's in skulls, knives in stomachs and hearts in jars. Nothing was turning his girl up.

The Joker was sat in the Club, his eyes glared into the empty building. The only other person here was Frost and the Hyenas. They had been moping around for the month Harley had been missing and he couldn't deal with it. No one could possibly miss her more than he did right now. Frost was sat opposite him on the other side of the room and he looked like he was about ready to run.

"Where is she, Frost? How can she disappear like this? From me? Me!" Joker roared.

"Boss, we're all exhausted looking for her," Frost replied calmly. "The boys have gone three days straight without a break, the Bat's on it, we're all trying."

"If she's dead, Jonny, I don't… I don't know-"

"This is Harley, boss, she ain't gonna be dead," Frost interrupted. "She's made of tough stuff, look at all the crap you've been through together. She'll come back."

"She's just out of my reach, it's like she's right in front of me," Joker groaned. "She shouldn't mean anything to me, she was meant to die in the acid, why did I save her? Why do I keep saving her? I should've given up on her a long time ago."

"I don't wanna put words in your mouth, Boss, but you do care about Harley, whether you like admitting it or not," Jonny said carefully. "You save her because you want her around."

"She causes me so much trouble," Joker hissed. "I could kill her three times a day, choke her or shoot her or something painful, but I don't. What's she done to me, Frost? What's wrong with me?"

"Boss, I think you've had too much whiskey," Frost sighed.

"I need her, Jonny, I need her. Why isn't she here?" the clown slurred. He collapsed back against the leather couch and Frost took the bottle away from him. He pushed a waste bin next to the Joker and within moments, the clown was hanging over it, being violently sick.

"Quinn, get your ass back here, I can't take this much longer," Frost growled to himself.

A few hours later, the Joker was finally able to stand on his own after emptying his stomach into the waste basket a few times and he numbly swirled a glass of water until he forced himself to drink it. He straightened his clothes and hair before he looked around at the various empty bottles and smashed glasses. He was feeling decidedly sorry for himself, but had taken out his anger and frustration on the bar and tables. Now he looked around, annoyed with himself for all the money he would have to spend to put this all right. It was a cheap and easy distraction from the pain that still infested him about Harley being gone. He was hurting so much, every fibre of his being ached and stung, he'd tried numbing it with alcohol and it definitely hadn't worked.

He just wanted her back. Was that too much to ask?

The Joker was deep in his memories once more when a sudden loud crash echoed from the lobby. He growled and headed down towards the noise when he saw the Batman stood there.

"We've found her Joker," Batman said lowly. "She's being taken to Gotham General hospital. She's not good."

"If she dies, all of Gotham burns," Joker snarled.

.

* * *

A/N: Well done for getting to the end of this one xD Goldstars to you all once again :)


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: A day earlier than usual! This ones a bit long and potentially quite intense, but I hope it's still good enough for my lovely readers. I wanted to get this all done in one chapter rather than drag it out, I feel I've done enough of that recently haha!_

Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favourites :D .

.

* * *

 _._

 _"_ _Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,  
A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,  
My eyes are damp from the words you left,  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

 _And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,_  
 _'Cause most of us are bitter over someone…"_

.

* * *

 _._

.

It was broad daylight, not the best time for Harley to be walking around but she wasn't thinking straight and she wasn't okay. She was very high, her heart was hammering in her chest and her head ached. She stumbled from the alleyway into the street and bumped into a few people. She lurched forward and vomited onto the pavement. She wiped her face and mouth on her shirt and rubbed off her make-up, exposing white ghostly skin and her _rotten_ tattoo. She retched again and collapsed into a heap on the floor. A group of people rushed to her and they pulled her to sit up.

"Shit, it's Harley Quinn!" one of the men hissed.

"Someone call an ambulance!" a woman screeched.

"No-no, l-leave me alone," Harley whined. "Stop t-touchin' m-me."

"Miss, you need to stay still and calm," the man that was holding her said calmly and gently.

"P-puddin'?" Harley stammered.

"No, he's not here, I'm sure it won't take long," the man replied. "There's an ambulance on its way."

"No!" Harley shouted and sprung to her feet. She punched the man before she scrambled away only to fall back to the floor and puke again. "P-puddin', I want m-my…my puddin'." She looked up at the grey sky desperately and hoped she would see a flash of green hair and a wide red smile. Her vision clouded once more and her world went black as she fell into unconsciousness.

 _"_ _Oh look at the pretty little girl," he hissed and stroked his hand through her fading auburn hair. Harley moved quickly and punched him square in the jaw before his friend caught her by the throat and slammed her against the wall._

 _"_ _If you knew who I am, you wouldn't be touchin' me," Harley growled, she dug her nails deep into the man's hand and made him bleed._

 _"_ _All we do know, toots, is that you've got a load of cocaine and you ain't sharin'," the first guy laughed as he cradled his throbbing jaw. "Shame you hit me, this could've been so much easier for you."_

 _"_ _Bring it, bitch," Harley spat and laughed when he slapped her. "You think that hurts? Try again bubba."_

 _"_ _You're a brave little girl, aren't ya?" he laughed and the guy holding her throat landed his fist into her ribs. They both took turns in hitting her and Harley just laughed throughout, even when tears rolled down her cheeks._

"Harley? Do you know what you've taken? Come on Harley, listen to me," a paramedic said loudly. Harley zoned in and out, she was burning up and her chest hurt as her heart pounded. She felt halfway between death and a heart attack. Sweat poured down her face and she gasped for air. _Where am I? Who are they? What's going on?_

"Harley Quinn, can you tell me what you've taken?" the female paramedic asked again. "You're in an ambulance on your way to Gotham General, what did you take?"

"Puddin'?" Harley whispered hoarsely.

"No, he's not here, thank god," the paramedic said calmly. "We need to cool her down, temperature of 102.22 and climbing."

"She'll be at 102.9 by the time we get to Gotham General if we don't hurry," another paramedic said urgently. They started to pack cold packs and around her and Harley groaned as she felt cold seep into her body. "Sorry Miss Quinn, but we gotta get you cold." The paramedic finished and they tried to keep her cool. The female paramedic held an oxygen mask over Harley's mouth and nose. _What's that? Why am I cold?_

"What if the Joker-"

"We've got to get her to hospital first," the male paramedic interrupted. "Do you think he'll be better or worse if she dies? Bob, call ahead, emergency drug overdose, hyperthermia, potential hypertension, temperature of 102.5 and climbing. Patient is currently awake but not able to talk properly. Straight in for gastric lavage with iced saline, activated charcoal, you name it, we need it."

 _Harley fell to the floor as her body lost her fight. She was covered in bruises and blood from them hitting her and she knew they were about to do worse. She managed to kick both of them in the crotch and pulled herself towards her bag. The first guy got to her first and she spit in his face._

 _"_ _Oh yeah, baby, you carry on doin' that," he laughed. He slammed her down onto her back, her head hit the floor, which made the world spin and he pulled open her knees. He pushed her skirt up over her hips and snapped her panties off._

 _"_ _Oh look at that little pu-" there was a loud bang and Harley saw a hole appear in between his eyes. She was taken aback but then realised that she had pulled the trigger. The other guy started running away and she shot him three times in the back. She felt panic rush through her and she pulled her skirt down. She grabbed new panties from her bag and yanked them on before she picked up the last of her cocaine. She took line after line until she couldn't feel the pain in her body and she couldn't think of what they'd been about to do._

"Harley, squeeze my hand if you can hear me," the female paramedic said loudly. "Come on Harley, come on stay with me."

"Mistah J…" Harley wheezed. The paramedics looked at each other and then set back to work. It didn't take long to get to Gotham General and Harley blacked out as they pulled her gurney from the back of the ambulance, transferred her and pushed her into the hospital. Her brain carried her away into a grand illusion with her Joker.

.

* * *

Bruce sat at the desk in the Bat-cave, Alfred and Barbra Gordon were with him, staring at the various screens and blinking lights. Barbra wheeled closer and tapped her chin with her fingers as she studied everything.

"We've missed something," Barbra mumbled. "She's still in Gotham, we know she hasn't left the city. She isn't with any of their friends, she hasn't been seen since he kicked her out."

"And he's holding Gotham to ransom," Bruce sighed. "I'm just glad he hasn't realised that we got that bomb out of my neck. My own tech… that's not what it was made for."

"Wait, Harley had one from Waller didn't she?" Barbra said suddenly. "When they shipped them out of Belle Reve to Midway?"

"Surely, he would've removed it, or at least found a way to switch it off," Bruce replied.

"We can try, I know they all have their own unique frequency, but it's just a variation of the same wave length," Barbra smiled. "Let me have a go." Bruce moved out of her way and Barbra started trying to find any active frequencies. It could be their only lead to Harley and therefore putting both her and the Joker back in Arkham where they belonged.

"Master Wayne, the GCPD have been contacted by an ambulance on route to Gotham General," Alfred said. "They've gone straight to Jim Gordon." Bruce walked over and pressed a couple of buttons.

 _"_ _You've got who on board?"_ The Police Commissioner asked gruffly.

 _"_ _We've got-"_

"Harley," Barbra said quietly and she stared at Bruce. They shared a look and he pulled on his cowl and made sure he had enough gadgets and Batarangs before he headed towards the Batmobile.

"Master Bruce, who are you going to see first?" Alfred asked.

"Jim and then I'll get the Clown," Batman answered. "Keep monitoring, if the Joker starts moving before I've gotten to him, I want to know immediately." He jumped into the car and he sped out of the Batcave. He headed straight for the hospital and almost ran Gordon down. The Police Commissioner turned to his friend and he shook his head.

"Why are _you_ here?" Jim asked.

"Harley. I heard the call from the ambulance to your office phone," Batman replied. "The Clown's been out of control without her, he'll want to know where she is. This could be our chance to get him into Arkham once and for all."

"There's something you're not telling me, Batman, I don't like this idea," Jim said lowly as they headed looked up at the hospital. "They think she's overdosed on cocaine, lucky to be alive too. Seems like it wasn't the Joker that would get close to killing her after all."

"Jim, he asked me to find her and he'd go to Arkham quietly," the Bat sighed. "We've got her, we can lock him away and when she's out of danger, we take her as well. Both of them off the streets in one swoop."

"Fine, but if this goes wrong, it's all on you," Jim huffed. "And I suggest you use the grappling gun to get to her. She's on the top floor in maximum security. I want that monster handcuffed and secured. I'll get the van on its way to pick him up."

"Commissioner Gordon," a young male doctor said as he walked out of the hospital doors. "We have had to sedate Miss Quinn, as she started to come round, she lashed out and knocked out two of the orderlies. We'll have to keep her under until the drugs are out of her system if she does the same the next time we bring her out of sedation."

"Fine. Quieter she is, the easier she is to get into Arkham," Jim said gruffly. He turned to see Batman had already left.

.

* * *

.  
.

The Batman waited outside the club as the Joker freshened himself up quickly. Bruce was very uneasy about this entire situation but refused to let it show. If by the end of all this, one of the Clown's was locked up, it would be a small victory, bonus if both of them were gone. Finally the Joker emerged in a nice silver blazer and port coloured button up.

"Get me to Harley," the Joker grunted and Batman secured him into the back of the Batmobile. He drove as fast as he could and they reached the hospital in minutes, but for the Joker it felt like hours. Once they got there, the Bat handcuffed him and he used the grappler to take them to the top of the hotel, much to the Joker's disgust as it messed up his hair. Once they reached the top floor, Gordon was there waiting for them. Two other police officers, a nurse and a doctor were also waiting and they all cringed at the sight of the Clown Prince of Crime.

"Where is she?" Joker demanded.

"Not so fast, Clown," Gordon chuckled. "You know where you're going after this, right?"

"Actually, my deal with Batsy said that I'd only go to Arkham if Harley was returned to me unharmed," Joker laughed. "Seeing as she's on her deathbed, I don't think I need to worry about my deal anymore."

"Joker." Batman growled.

"We'll have time to tango again, Batsy," Joker smirked. "I just need a partner that keeps up better and she's currently in that room."

"Are you sure about this, Batman?" Jim muttered.

"Yes, he's not going anywhere," Batman nodded. Joker just laughed at them and pushed passed Batman. He looked into the room and saw his Harley. She was laid out on a bed, she had wires and drips, ice packs surrounding her and people still working to get her body back under her control.

"Wake her up," the Joker growled.

"She'll kill herself," the Doctor said lowly. "Her heart is beating too fast, her body temperature is dangerously high and we're still trying to get enough activated charcoal into her. She's on a large dose of diazepam to try and slow down her central nervous system, it's a matter of time now. We think she overdosed on cocaine."

"Fuck sakes, Harley," Joke hissed. He pushed away from the window and pulled at his handcuffs. "Take these stupid things off, Bats, I'm not going anywhere, am I?"

"You can come and see her," the doctor told him. "But you are not to wake her up or touch any of the equipment." The Joker glared at the man and he stalked into the room. The nurses all stopped what they were doing and stared at the Clown.

"Get out," he said lowly. They made a last couple of checks and then they left. Joker looked down at Harley and stretched the tendons in his neck with a jerk of his head. She looked so weak and fragile, so sick. Her skin was grey, versus her normal ghostly white and the dye in her hair was leeching into the hospital pillow beneath her head. She was tiny, so small and so close to death. It made him shudder.

"You should have come home," Joker said quietly. He reached out and touched her cheek, she was burning up and he couldn't do anything to help her. He'd spent most of the last month in his memories, but the couple times he'd thought about reuniting with her hadn't been like this. He noticed that she had been restrained and he smirked, of course his girl would fight the morons here. She wouldn't want to go back to Arkham anymore than he did.

"Princess, I tried to find you, I even got the Bat involved," he said quietly. "Me, asking _the Bat_ for help? I know! I've gone as looney as you, sweets, you won't like how I've gotten him to help, but at least I've found you again." He touched her hand for a second before he almost jumped away from her. He was angry with her, furious even, but he was also so relieved and so happy to have found her. This was a bump in the works, but she'd get better. She'd always get better.

She had to.

Batman watched through the window and he could see the internal turmoil the Joker was putting himself through. It was unusual to see the clown this conflicted and emotional, maybe he did actually care for Quinn. Not in a way that any other human being could understand, but he did care for her.

"When are we taking him in?" Jim asked.

"I think we need to let him see Harley wake up," Batman answered. "I want him in Arkham as much as you do, Jim, but I think we'd be causing ourselves more trouble if we took him in now."

"You think he'd get out straight away?"

"I think he'd kill anyone that came near him and he's in a room full of objects that he could use," Batman nodded. "I'll stay here, Jim, if you need to go."

"I'm not leaving until that madman is in chains and drugged up to his eyeballs." Batman looked from Jim to Harley again and he sighed. Harleen Quinzel had been the hopeful future for Arkham, here unorthodox approach to patients like Joker and Poison Ivy were supposed to lead a path to a more ethical future. But somewhere along the line, unorthodox had turned into lust and love for the Clown. Somewhere along the line, she'd believed that she'd been curing him and Batman knew that Quincy Sharpe had something to do with it. If Harleen was ever to come back, Batman had to do right by the innocent if deluded psychiatrist inside. Even if that meant letting her have time with the Joker.

The Joker paced around Harley's bed and he stared at his girl. He looked through her notes and he watched the monitors and computers. He just couldn't quite process this. He finally sat down on the edge of the chair that was by her side and he leaned his arms on his legs. He didn't feel anything for the people they killed and tortured, he didn't care about dead lifeless bodies. But this was different. This was Harley.

She'd brought such life and vigour to his world, she'd lit a flame under the asses of several of Gotham's worst. She'd balanced him out when she could and she was as violent as him when she wanted. She made him feel things he'd long tuned out in exchange for anger and hatred. She was his possession, his toy, his girl. He didn't know when that had changed, but it had and now he was on the edge of losing her.

Harley Quinn had banished loneliness from him, she'd flounced in all pink hair and candy floss scent and laid waste to his hours of solitude. She'd been his co-conspirator, his emotional and physical punching bag, she'd been his housemaid and sex toy. She'd been everything, a chameleon to his life and he couldn't even tell her how much he needed her. He didn't feel guilty, she'd have been thick to think he'd benefit her and even when she was ignorant and put electric through his brain as her patient, she wasn't stupid. Her brain was too big and too clever and she bypassed key factors very easily.

"Don't you dare die on me, Harls," Joker whispered and he touched her hand. He growled and managed to slip out of the handcuffs, _Stupid Bats_ , and he linked his fingers through hers. A minute later, the heart monitor started to beep rapidly, her body began to twitch and alarms went off around the room. The Joker jumped to his feet and yelled out of the door that there was a problem. A Doctor and team of nurses rushed into the room and they started to try and calm her with more diazepam, but it didn't work.

"What's happening?" Joker bellowed above the noise, but no one answered him. The beep turned into one long drone and Harley fell limp against the bed. The Joker's world stopped. Everyone moved in slow motion and it felt like it took years for him to draw breath. This wasn't how she was allowed to die, her death should've been her sweet torture, they were both meant to enjoy her death. She was meant to die at his hands, not like this.

He watched numbly as they placed defibrillator paddles on her chest and delivered shocks to her, making her body jolt with the electricity.

"Come on Harley," Joker growled. "Come on you Looney Tune."

With the last of five shocks, Harley lurched forward and took a big gasp of air. Her eyes opened wide and she coughed and spluttered. He didn't wait to be told and he went to her, he pushed the oxygen mask from her face and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pressed kisses into her hair and he closed his eyes against the harsh lights of the hospital. She felt so good in his arms, so real and alive.

"Puddin'," Harley gasped and she cried as she realised she wasn't dreaming.

She was _home_.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Whew! There we go! This chapter means there's only two or three chapters to go before the end, now. All still being re-written and refined, so always potentially one more in my head. As I mentioned earlier in the story, the ending is quite open ended as to whether there's room for a sequel, stand alone one shots etc, but that all depends on what you guys want too. I hope that you've enjoyed this story so far and continue to for the home straight :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thank you so much for your time and patience with this story! Thank you for every single review, follow and favourite, you're all amazing! :D_

* * *

 _._

.  
"

 _You're a shooting star I see  
A vision of ecstasy  
When you hold me, I'm alive  
We're like diamonds in the sky_

 _I knew that we'd become one right away_  
 _Oh, right away_  
 _At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
 _I saw the life inside your eyes…"_

.

* * *

 _._

.

Batman watched Harley and Joker carefully. He really wasn't sure what he was watching, if it hadn't been for their hair and skin tone, they would've looked like a normal couple. He was almost gentle with Quinn, he was reassuring himself that she was there and Harley wasn't letting go of the Joker's clothes. It was one of the strangest things that Batman had had to watch and he wasn't sure whether this was all just for show, or whether it was real.

"What are you thinking?" Jim asked.

"I'm thinking that we need to take them in now," Batman said lowly. "This doesn't feel right."

"Because it's them or because you think they've planned something?"

"Both," Batman told him.

"All these years I thought he just saw her as an object," Jim chuckled. "Just a thing that was entertaining and _useful_ at times. But this… do you think there's any humanity left in him?" Bruce paused as he remembered the night that he and Robin had caused Harley's miscarriage and it made his skin crawl. The idea of the Joker having a child, let alone one with Harley, was a scary and it wasn't the first time that he'd had conflicting feelings over what had happened.

"Maybe once," Batman shivered. "But that was years ago."

"I'll call Arkham, make sure they're ready for the two lovebirds," Jim said with a smirk. He walked away and Batman stayed watching the Clowns. He was certain that the Joker was planning something.

Eventually the Joker let Harley go and she laid back against the bed, but she didn't let go of his arm. She was worried about being in the hospital, especially as weak and powerless as she was right now. She could see the Bat, but the way the Joker was watching her and touching her, he was feeling extra possessive and protective. He glared at every nurse that touched Harley and it was only her grip on his arm that stopped him from throttling them.

"We're goin' to Arkham, ain't we?" Harley mumbled.

"No, you're not," Joker replied flatly. "No one's going to Arkham. The Bat didn't uphold his end of the deal, neither of us are going to Arkham." Harley nodded and rested back into the pillow. He watched her and tilted his head, his chest hurt, but he couldn't understand why, she was alive and awake, wasn't that enough anymore?

"Do you still have your cell phone?" Joker asked. Harley nodded and pointed to the dirty bag that was by the side of her bed. He dug through the clothes and cash and found the purple and gold device. He turned it on and sent a quick message to Frost before he replaced it in the bag. Harley grinned in the knowledge that Frost was on his mission to get them out, she knew she liked the man for some reason.

.  
.

* * *

.

The doctors kept Harley in the hospital for a few more days to recover and make sure the drugs were out of her system to give her a chance of recovery. The Joker hadn't left her side, true to his word that he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He was paranoid about the doctor's treating her and he inspected every single thing they did. She was weak and had lost a lot of condition, but he knew that it would all come back once she was home. He'd sent Frost his final instructions from Harley's phone and he was all ready and waiting for their escape from the hospital.

Batman had failed on the deal. There was no way in hell that the Joker was going to Arkham. Jim and the Bat had taken it badly that he hadn't already been taken away, but when they'd tried, Harley had caused such a fuss that the hospital staff were worried about her heart. So now they were just waiting for Frost's word that they were good to go. Harley perched on the edge of the bed and the Joker paced the room. He was anxious to get out of the hospital and get home.

"So, tell me again, puddin', what's happenin'?" Harley asked curiously.

"We go like good little inmates down to the police cars," Joker explained for the sixth time and he turned to look at Harley. "Frost and the boys are down there and waiting. We'll be greeted with a hail of bullets, smoke and bombs, Frost will get us and we'll leave Gotham for a short time. Out of reach of the Bat."

"Wait, we have houses outside of Gotham?" Harley frowned.

"Yeah, I just haven't told you before," Joker said. "I mean a few weeks, clean phones, everything, Harls, no Ivy, no Catwoman and definitely no Eddie Nigma. Got it?"

"Puddin', I've just been away from you for a month," Harley pointed out. "You really think my first thought is them?"

"No, I know it's not, but I also know that you'll eventually try and contact them and it's not happening," Joker growled. "We need to lay low and I know you don't do that so easily." He stopped in front of her and stroked her cheek. She leaned into his touch and he let himself stare at her. She shivered under his gaze and he chuckled. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"Soon, baby, soon," Joker said soothingly. "Let's get out of here before we celebrate." Seeing her that close to death had changed him, he felt sick with himself, but right now he had to focus on getting out of Gotham with Harley. Eventually Batman, Commissioner Gordon and a team of cops swarmed the top floor. Joker recognised one of them as one of their paid moles and he hooked on Harley's handcuffs.

"Oh boys, if you liked bondage, you only had to say," Harley giggled. He rolled his eyes at her and she just smiled at him.

"Get 'em outta here," Gordon said loudly. "I want guns on them all the way to Arkham." Batman took Joker, leaving the rest of the Police to deal with Harley.

"Mistah J, the one behind me has wanderin' hands," Harley said loudly.

"It's okay, pumpkin, we'll snap each one of those fingers right off," Joker chuckled. Batman pushed him roughly and grit his teeth. "Calm down Bats, you'll crease the suit." The hospital was lined with people watching the King and Queen of Gotham being taken from the hospital. There were hushed whispers and mumbles as they walked. Harley tripped a couple of times from her weakness, but she held her head high and walked as close behind the Joker as she could. She felt the hand cuffs loosen and she looked out the corner of her eye to the 'officer' that was holding her arm.

Eventually they got out onto the street and as promised, Harley saw Frost and the noise of machine guns and shouting hit her like a brick wall. The officer that had been holding her, let her handcuffs go and she ran to Frost. The Joker laughed and also slipped his cuffs before he started to fight with Batman. Confusion rained down and more and more of their henchmen and corrupt cops appeared out of nowhere. Joker had really pulled out all the stops to get her out of here.

A large green vine broke out from the ground and Harley saw Ivy edge into the scene. She squeaked excitedly and almost went to her, but Ivy's vine swept away three police cars that charged onto the scene and Frost pulled her behind him.

"Good to see you, Kid," Frost told Harley and handed her her gun.

"Aww, Frosty," Harley giggled and started to take pot shots. The police were outnumbered with their goons plus Ivy and as smoke bombs littered the ground and blinded the Bat, the Joker grabbed Harley and dragged her into an unmarked car. Frost fired a last few shots before he got into the driver seat and he slammed his foot down on the accelerator and the skidded off the scene.

"Ivy-"

"She's taking the fall, she agreed," Joker told Harley. "Don't argue with me, she asked to do that." She just nodded and stayed silent. She could feel the anger in his voice and she leaned back into the seat of the car. The Joker put his arm around her shoulders and Harley moved into him easily. He leaned in to kiss her but then the Bat appeared on the hood of the car.

"Stupid Bats!" Harley yelled. Joker picked up his gun and he fired at the batman, smashing the windscreen. They had a few more car changes on route, it wouldn't matter if this one was marked at all. The Batman moved onto the roof and they heard the spray of explosive gel. The Joker pushed Harley into the foot-well of the car and he moved over her. Frost just had to hold onto the steering wheel and hope for the best. The roof disappeared with a loud bang and the Joker fired his gun at the Bat again, catching the chest and shoulders.

"You're coming in Joker," Batman growled.

"You think so?" Joker laughed. "That's what your little Bird said before we broke its wings." He launched at Batman and punched him in the mouth, away from the cowl. The fight was violent and Harley couldn't stand not being part of it. She found another gun under the front passenger seat and she used it as a club against Bat's head.

"Leave us alone Bats!" Harley yelled. Joker laughed and one last punch had Batman jumping from the car to glide along behind.

"Step on it, Frost, we need the clean car," Joker growled.

"Almost out of Gotham, boss," Frost answered. The Joker watched out the back of the car as the Bat got slower and further away. He knew their time was running out, but they still had a chance. They sped towards one of Gotham's bridges and as they started to leave the city, Harley felt the voices in her head start screaming and the pressure and adrenalin of the day rendered her swiftly unconscious.

.  
.

* * *

.

She woke up later in a bed of white sheets, duvets and pillows. Harley looked around and sat up. She noticed she'd been scrubbed clean and put back to bed naked. She smiled at the thought of Mistah J doing such a thing and she decided to go find him. She got up onto shaky legs and walked to the wardrobe. She saw that the clothes in there were mostly plain, not their usual standard, but they'd at least cover her. She put on some underwear and then a short light pink summer dress, it had short cropped sleeves and a deep v neck, it ended mid-thigh and clung to her in the right places. Whoever did his clothes shopping, always knew what would look good on her.

Harley brushed her hair, teeth, used the toilet and applied her make up before she left the room. She padded barefoot around the unusual house and took her time to explore the new rooms. The bathroom attached to the room she'd slept in was massive and the bath was definitely big enough for two. Eventually she heard voices as she went down the stairs and she saw the Joker sat on a leather couch opposite a large TV.

"There you are, Princess," he said slowly and waved her over. Harley giggled and moved to him excitedly. He pulled her down beside him, his eyes not leaving the TV and he put his hand on the back of her neck.

"Where are we?" Harley asked quietly.

"I'm not saying, I can't risk you giving away our location," Joker answered. "You're a liability with stuff like that Harley, I need you to stay safe and with me. So no, I'm not telling you where we are." She pouted at that and went to stand, to find he was still holding her neck.

"Puddin', how long was I asleep?" Harley asked.

"You slept an entire 18 hours, Harls," Joker chuckled. "I didn't think you were going to wake up." He finally looked to her and she bit her lip at the intensity of his stare. She touched his cheek and for the briefest moment he leaned into the touch. She squeaked and jumped onto his lap and he kissed her passionately. She ran her hands through his hair and he gripped her waist tightly, as if she would float away.

"Puddin'," Harley gasped against his mouth.

"Shut up," Joker replied and kissed her again. He slithered his tongue into her mouth and his hands moved down to her ass. He lifted her skirt and stroked over lace, making her moan and push back into his hands. She scratched her nails over his scalp and grinned when he growled at her. She loved his animalistic noises, it made her tremble and she knew she was getting to him when he did that.

"Baby, do you want to go upstairs?" Harley asked.

"I think you should have something to eat first," Joker answered. To which Harley grinned and slipped off his lap. She knelt in front of him and the Joker laughed heartily. "For once I didn't mean that, princess, I meant actual food."

"Mistah J-"

"Baby girl, I'm gonna fuck you so hard and for so long, if you don't eat, you're going to pass out," the Joker growled and she saw the promise in his eyes. "Go and eat something. I don't care what." She jumped up off the floor and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She walked towards the kitchen and searched through the cupboards. She found some cereal and poured herself some into a bowl. She hadn't realised how hungry she was and she took the box of cereal with her. She sat on the floor by the Joker's feet and leaned against his knee as she ate. He stroked her hair like she was a cat and they just stared silently at the TV.

 _"_ _The nationwide hunt for Gotham's supervillain, the Joker, and his side-kick, Harley Quinn has continued into its second day. They escaped Gotham General yesterday and haven't been seen since. Commissioner Gordon of the GCPD has warned people from approaching either of the convicts as they are extremely dangerous and unpredictable. If you come across either of them, please call 911 and let the police deal with them."_

" _Sidekick?"_ Harley screeched. "Fuckin' _sidekick_?"

"Here we go," Joker chuckled.

"I'm your _Queen_ , not some jumped up intern in a costume," Harley ranted. She saw the Joker raise a hairless brow and she gave him a withering look. " _Anymore_ , not a jumped up intern in a costume anymore. I'm no sidekick, am I puddin'?" She asked and looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"You're the only intern I've had in my bed," Joker mused.

" _Puddin'_ ," Harley whined.

"No, you're not my sidekick," Joker chuckled and stroked her hair again. "More like my Pet, my naughty little kitten that can't quite behave herself." He saw her pout and he ran his finger over her lips. "A very, very naughty little kitten." She giggled and climbed back into his lap.

"Do what you think necessary to punish me, puddin'," she grinned wickedly.

"Get your pretty little ass upstairs, daddy needs to teach you a lesson," Joker growled.

"Gotta catch me first, Mistah J," Harley said and jumped from his lap and ran out of the room.

"She's gonna be the death of me," Joker sighed and allowed himself to follow her.

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: After the events of last chapter, I felt the need to end this one with a little bit of fluff/humor (LOL! I can't write humor). I feel I've been nasty enough to the pair of them for a couple of chapters. We're so close to the end now and I hope it lives up to your expectations!  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: The first part of this is our favourite clowns having a bit of fun and games. There is plot, but it's not going to hurt if you want to skip :)  
They couldn't keep away from each other, naughty clowns. Hopefully this chapter is better than the last one!_

* * *

.  
.

 _.  
"_ _You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between  
What I thought and what I said_

 _You are the night time fear_  
 _You are the morning when it's clear_  
 _When it's over you're the start_  
 _You're my head, you're my heart…"_

.

* * *

 _._

The Joker walked through the house as he followed a trail of Harley's discarded clothes. She was evidently determined to ruin his patience and his composure. He finally gathered all the pieces and went to the bedroom. He didn't see her immediately and he growled a little as he stretched the tight tendons in his neck, he walked to the bed and then noticed a breeze into the room. He turned towards the open balcony glass doors and there she was, in all her naked wonder. She was leaned back against the door, the breeze had the sheer white curtains wrapping around her form. She looked like a goddess.

"You found me, puddin'," Harley giggled.

"Yes I did," Joker replied. His blue eyes darkened and he held her gaze.

"You just gonna stare, or are you gonna come over here?" Harley asked, her voice a little husky as her expectations grew. Joker let his eyes trail over her body and he felt a growl come from his throat. He walked towards her and untangled her from the curtains, he slid his hands around her rib cage and pulled her roughly against him. She shivered against him as the material of his suit touched her nude skin.

"Don't tell me how to play with my toys, Harley," Joker growled and the sound sent shockwaves through her. She nodded silently and he kissed her. She was a little confused at first because it wasn't their normal, desperate, passionate kisses, it was gentle and slow. They'd never done this, the whole slow and sensuous thing. It put her off her stride, but he seemed to enjoy that. He guided them backwards towards the bed and he let her unbutton his shirt and push that and his jacket off his arms.

"J-"

"Ah, quiet," he said and put a finger over her lips. She stared at him with big blue eyes, but she kept eye contact when she felt the bed against her legs and she sat down. He leaned down and kissed her again, a little bit harder than before, but still not what Harley had been expecting. He undid his belt and let out a small sigh of relief, he hadn't realised quite how tight his pants had become. He straightened up and he watched as Harley slowly pulled down his zipper and she stroked him gently. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and looked down as she made short work of his boxers. He lifted her into the middle of the bed once she'd removed his clothes and he moved over her.

They kissed and fondled each other until they were desperate for more than just teasing touches. He moved to be beside her and his hand stroked down her body, squeezed her breasts and then went between her legs. He felt how wet she was and he smirked before he slid two fingers into her. He watched her slowly fall apart and he eased her down too. He was drawing an unusual pleasure from just letting her feel good, it was as unusual for him as it was for her. He watched her body as she gasped for air, her chest heaving a little and he moved over her once more. He latched his mouth around her nipple and he sucked and played with the nub as he started to press inside of her.

Each pull and push of his hips felt so important and full of meaning. He tried to fill every movement with every uncomfortable emotion he felt about her. He growled as her nails dug into his back and her legs pulled him as deep as he could go.

 _I'm sorry I hurt you._

 _I'm sorry I hate you._

 _I'm sorry I love you._

He caught her mouth and held his body weight on his hands and pushed harder and faster. He saw Harley's blue eyes were damp and he tilted his head, why was she _crying_? Didn't she understand? He licked away her tears before he kissed her again.

 _Harley, I mean it, I need you._

 _I need you and I need to destroy you._

 _I need to fix you and ruin you over and over again._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Mine. Mine. Mine._

 _Yours. Yours. Yours._

"Harley." Joker gasped as he felt her tighten and quiver around him. He pressed his forehead against hers and he slowed his pace to hard and deep, but long and torturous pushes.

"Please, daddy, please," Harley whimpered. "I… I need to-" He cut her off with one particularly hard thrust and her mouth opened as she came right to the edge.

 _Please don't leave me, puddin'. Not again._

 _I'm here, I'm yours._

 _Only yours._

 _For whatever you need._

 _I promise. Whatever you want._

 _Yours. Yours. Always yours._

"Yes, yes! Just there! Oh god, please, just-yes!" Harley cried and she squealed loudly as she hit her climax. Her body clamped around him and she held onto him as tightly as she could. Just a few moments later he gave on last snap of his hips, buried himself as deep as he could and he spilt himself inside of her.

"I love you." He groaned with closed eyes and Harley just stared up at him. After a minute he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He saw her looking at him with her eyes wide and he went to move away.

"Oh no you don't," Harley told him and she managed to get him onto his back. She felt him slip from her and she pouted for a second before she pushed him down with her hands on his chest. "You said it."

"Said what?" He grunted and he rested his hands on her hips.

"The _L-word_ ," Harley said and rolled her eyes. "Mistah J, those are the most important words a girl ever hears in her life, ya can't just deny sayin' 'em."

"I can and I will," the Joker muttered. "Come on, Harls, get off me."

"Nuh-uh," Harley giggled. "Say it again."

"I'm not saying anything until daddy's princess gets off him," he growled and she reluctantly flopped beside him. He looked over her body and he smirked. "Now that's a sight I've missed. My exhausted pretty little kitten."

"I'm going to be such a brat if you're not careful," Harley mumbled.

"Careful, dollface, that almost sounded like disobedience," Joker chuckled and she bit her lip as excited shivers ran through her. "Besides, you're always a brat."

" _Daddy_!" Harley whined and rolled onto her belly. He gave her a look and Harley bit her tongue for a moment before she giggled and kissed his shoulder and chest. "Sorry, puddin'."

The Joker pulled her so her torso rested on his abdomen and he stroked her hair whilst he stared at her face. He rubbed his thumb over her _rotten_ and heart tattoos and he chuckled quietly. She was his perfect porcelain doll and he had decorated her body whilst she'd laid there and taken all the pain with a giggle. They had so much that probably needed to be talked about, so much that they needed to discuss, but he knew they wouldn't. No matter how much it would fester and poison them, they wouldn't talk about it. It didn't bother Joker, the less he knew about Harley's emotions, the better.

"Puddin'," Harley said gently.

"Yes, pumpkin pie," he replied quietly as he started to get drowsy.

"You know that thing we were gonna do before the Bat took me to Belle Reve?" Harley asked. He noticed she wasn't meeting his eye and she chose to stare at his tattoos. "The… _thing._ "

"Now seems like as good a time as any," Joker shrugged.

"I don't want to if it still means nothin' to ya," Harley said quickly.

"Princess..." he sighed and looked at her again. He tilted her chin so she'd meet his eye and he shook his head a little. He let out a long breath and moved so his back was leaned against the bed head. He moved her so she was sat across his abdomen and he stroked his hands up and down her back.

"Harley Quinn, you once gave your body to me, now will you give me your soul?" Joker said slowly. He stared into her eyes and fixed her with an intense and scary gaze. She was absolutely trapped in his attention, she couldn't look away and the world might as well have melted into nothingness.

"Yes."

"I demand your mind be mine, your soul forever and your undying dedication to me. Would you do anything I asked?" he continued and smirked at her look of endless love.

"Yes." Harley nodded.

"Would you bind your soul to mine in eternal torture? To take all the pain I could load upon you and call it pleasure? To take all the pleasure I could give and throw it away like pain?" He had to know, he couldn't not know not after everything.

"Of course."

"Do you take me to be the master of your very being? To be the only one who can break you and repair you? To take it all and survive?" Joker said lowly. She was totally at his mercy. He could shoot her right now and she wouldn't break eye contact, she wouldn't even blink.

"I do, puddin'," Harley smiled.

"Do you accept that this _wedding_ will never mean as much to me as it does to you? But for that, I will protect you and care for you as my wife and not just my Queen?"

"Yes, yes." She giggled.

"Kiss me, pumpkin," Joker told her and she leaned forward and placed her lips sweetly over his. After a few minutes she moved back and cupped his jaw in her hands.

"My turn, Mistah J," Harley grinned. "I've given you everythin', all I have and all I ever could be, so would you… could you-"

"Spit it out, princess," Joker chuckled.

"Do you promise to love me despite how hard I am to live with?" Harley said quietly, but didn't break eye contact. "To keep me even when I make you want to splatter my brains over a wall?"

"What kind of a vow is that, sweetheart?" Joker said and tilted his head. "I haven't done any of that yet, I kicked you out, sure, but I didn't stop… _needing_ you."

"Okay, how about this then," Harley said nervously. "Would you… would you be mine? As much as I'm yours? In more than just body, in soul?"

"It would be the most gentlemanly thing to do, I guess," Joker replied. "Considering you just sold your life away to me."

"You mean it, Puddin'?" Harley asked desperately. He smiled when he saw the hope in her eyes. Oh she made this far too easy, she made it far too easy for him to control her, to manipulate her. Despite the feelings he had for her, she was still his toy and she had given him the permission to absolutely ruin her if he so wished.

"Of course, pumpkin," Joker nodded and he pulled her against him. He kissed her hard and rolled them so he was above her. He reached to the bedside table and pulled a length of black material.

"Now, let's have some fun," he purred as he blindfolded her.

.  
.

* * *

.

A few hours later, Jonny Frost returned to the house in yet another clean car. He had a surprise for Harley and rather a lot of supplies to last them the month they expected to be here. He unloaded the car and let the two Hyenas into the house. They'd caused quite a lot of trouble at the club and it seemed only sensible to get them back to Harley. The moment they were through the door, they ran upstairs, following the scent of their 'mother'. Jonny didn't follow and just set to making dinner, knowing the Clowns wouldn't be decent enough to do anything.

"Bastard things!" he heard bellow from upstairs and Frost couldn't help but smirk.

"Babies!" Harley screeched excitedly and from the sound of slammed doors and feet that stomped down the stairs, the Joker hadn't been too happy about the arrival of the Hyenas. Jonny got the Joker a whiskey ready and left it on the breakfast bar as the green haired psychopath appeared.

"You could've put them on leads," the Joker grunted.

"I didn't know you liked having the door open, boss," Frost smirked. He saw angry red scratch marks down Joker's chest and shoulders as well as a bruise on his neck. Jonny didn't look for long but he wondered if he should offer to at least clean some of the cuts.

"I've never seen anyone get out of a blindfold, gag and hand ties as fast as that before," Joker said, which made Frost shudder in disgust.

"Thanks, boss, I really needed to think of that," Jonny grimaced. He was the only one of the Joker's men that could get away with knowing the Clowns as closely as he did. It was the only way to survive in his position. He had to become part of the family, whilst maintaining the respect he'd garnered from both the Joker and the goons he frequently had to take control of.

"Thank you Jonny, thank you!" Harley giggled as she trotted down the stairs with Bud and Lou hot on her heels. She threw her arms around Frost and the Joker raised an eyebrow. She had put her underwear back on, but her new outfit had a lot of bare skin.

"Hey, it's your mattress that they've eaten back home," Jonny smiled. With that, Harley grabbed a bag of Cheetos and went to the lounge with the Hyenas. The Joker and Frost discussed business for a while before the Joker went to find out where Harley had gone. He found her asleep on the floor, her head resting on Bud's side whilst Lou guarded her and his brother.

"Looney tune." Joker smiled and closed the door.

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: We officially have just 2 chapters left after this one. Fine tuning and tweaking is being done as we speak and I hope that the end is to your liking. It's been great fun writing these two. They're just so fun to put in bad circumstances and to see how they fight their way out._

 _Thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites and follows, they really do mean so so much!  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thank you all so much you've all just been amazing :)_

 _.  
._

* * *

 _._

 _.  
"_ _And I'll use you as a focal point  
So I don't lose sight of what I want  
And I've moved further than I thought I could  
But I missed you more than I thought I would  
And I'll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
 _Right in front of me_  
 _Talk some sense to me…"_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _.  
_

Six weeks had passed since they fled Gotham and it was soon time for them to head back to their Kingdom. The six weeks had been spent building Harley back up to fitness and health and they were ready to head back into the thick of it. Between long-distance business calls and arranging their return, the Joker and Harley had more than made up for lost time and they were a force to be reckoned with again. One that Frost would be pleased to let loose on the scum of Gotham. Something had changed about Harley though, the Hyenas were more defensive than before, she'd gained a little weight and she'd been sleeping even more than normal. But the Joker just waved it off as a side effect of training, a lot of takeaway food and their over-energetic sex. He wasn't worried and knew she'd perk up once they were home.

Frost got them into Gotham without a problem and in no time at all, they were back at the club. Harley was grateful to be home and immediately went to take a nap, she was tired once more and the Joker rolled his eyes. He talked with Frost and a couple of his more trusted henchmen and they finalised the plan for that night's ambush. They prepped their guns and weaponry, the explosive charges and Bat-traps and moved it all to the cars. The Joker sorted out the club and made sure his suite was ready for all of their friends to arrive. He made sure the dancers and bar staff were sorted before he went up to check on Harley. He saw that Bud and Lou were asleep with her on the bed and he growled a little. He didn't like the Hyena's being on the furniture, especially as they'd been more defensive of her over the last few days.

"Harley," Joker said as he approached the bed.

"I'm sleepin'," Harley whined and pulled the duvet over her head.

"No you're not, you're complaining," he chuckled. "You need to get your ass out of bed."

"That's so not what you've been sayin' for the last six weeks," Harley giggled. "Puddin', I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep."

"What's wrong with you? You're not getting sick are you?" Joker asked.

"I don't get sick, you know that," Harley mumbled.

"Then you're just being lazy," Joker said. She groaned angrily at him and let out a half-hearted sob when he pulled the duvet from her.

"Jay!" Harley protested.

"Princess, it's our homecoming." He pulled her out of the bed and she just managed to get her feet under her before she hit the floor. "We're opening the club, everyone's going to be there and then we're going out and reminding everyone who we are and what we do."

"Can't I just sleep for a bit longer, I'm just so tired," Harley mumbled and numbly picked through her clothes. Joker rolled his eyes and changed his shirt to a lime green button up and slipped his purple suit jacket onto his arms. He ignored her whimpers and whines, he couldn't be doing with molly-coddling her now. They had a big night ahead of them and he wanted it to go perfectly.

"When you're dressed, come down to our suite in the club," Joker told her. "I have a surprise for you. I'd like you to dance for me tonight, princess, so try and pick something… nice."

"Is Blubberpot coming?" Harley grunted.

"Yes," Joker nodded.

"I'll wear a nun's habit then," Harley muttered. He turned and left, rolling his eyes at his blonde bimbo. Harley picked up a black dress that the Joker had seen her in once and it hadn't been for very long. If he was going to annoy her, she was going to push every button he had. It was a dangerous game, but she wasn't too worried. She stripped off her clothes and giggled as she wriggled into the very, very small dress. It was essentially two long lengths of black material that went from behind her neck, over her breasts and joined the skirt at her hips, the skirt just about covered her ass and sat quite low on her. There was a thin piece of the material that went around her just below her breasts, which kept the dress from flashing her chest and no back what so ever. There was a lot of skin on show and she proudly looked at her tattoos. Harley fluffed her hair and did her make up.

"Lookin' good, Harls," she giggled and made sure she was covered and secured. She finally slipped on a pair of booty shorts so she would be able to dance properly and she made sure that she was ready to go to the club. She heard her phone beep and she looked to see the Joker was waiting for.

"Oh puddin', I hope your blood pressure's ready," Harley grinned. She slipped her feet into perilously high red high heels and sauntered out of the room. She sent a couple of texts to two friends before she sprayed herself with perfume. She passed a couple of goons and they stared at her for as long as they dared before they looked away.

"Jeez, boss is nuts if he doesn't bang that tonight," one of them mumbled.

"Oh honey, he ain't gonna make it to tonight," Harley purred before she mashed his head into the wall. She knelt down and grabbed his jaw tightly. "Do not insult Mistah J, ya hear me, lil bitch? Ya lucky we need ya tonight, but I promise my puddin' will deal with you later." She hit his head against the wall one last time before she continued her journey down to the club.

The music was already playing and she checked on the dancing girls and bar staff before she headed up to the Joker. She saw he was talking with Frost and she kissed Jonny's cheek, leaving bright red lipstick there.

"Thanks for bein' so careful with ya drivin', Frosty," Harley grinned.

"Part of the Job," Frost shrugged.

"Harley, you appear to have forgotten to get dressed," Joker said angrily. Harley walked towards him and sat in his lap. She kissed his neck, she ignored his cold and uninterested reaction.

"You want me to dance for you, puddin'," Harley hummed against his neck. "I can't dance properly if I'm covered head to toe, there'd be nothing for ya to watch. Plus you decided to invite Penguin, this might make you finally blow his brains out for bein' a dirty ol' letch."

"Fine. If that's how you want to play tonight, dollface, that's how we play," the Joker said with a sneer. "Get in your cage and start dancing. Daddy's going to have some fun tonight."

.  
.

* * *

.

.

Harley writhed and twirled around in her cage as she let the beat of the music play with her like a puppet on a string. It was a release she hadn't realised that she needed, six weeks of being cooped up in a strange house had left her feeling a bit trapped. Whilst she'd had a lot of fun with her puddin', the lack of social interaction had been a bit hard to cope with. She had a crowd around her as normal and they all danced 'with' her on the other side of the panels. Harley could feel the Joker's eyes on her, his gaze was intense and she would've loved to have gone to him right then.

"Hey, Crazy one," Edward Nigma said and knocked on the Perspex panel.

"Eddie!" Harley squealed.

"And don't forget me," Selina grinned. Harley threw herself to her friends and she hugged them both tightly. "Ivy would send her love, but she's-"

"I know," Harley said sadly. "I miss her. Eddie, did you get me the stuff?"

"Of course, but he can't find out it was me-"

"He won't," Harley assured him.

"And I couldn't have gotten it for you?" Selina asked.

"When you know, you'll understand," Harley answered. "You're my friend Selina, but I can't trust you with something's, especially now we know who your boyfriend is." Catwoman dipped her head and sighed. Friends were hard to come by in this world, her relationship with Bruce was definitely scuppering a lot of her friendships.

"I better leave, I was told not to be here," Eddie said nervously. "Let me know how it all goes, Harley." Harley smiled at him and took the bag from his hand. She managed to sneak Selina with her upstairs, whilst she wasn't about to tell Batman's girlfriend what she'd asked Eddie to do, a bit of girl support would probably give her the courage she needed.

The Joker had been glaring at Harley all evening. That damned dress. How dare she wear something like that when his patience and resistance were already running low? Oh she'd regret having short skirts for a while, he'd leave her ass with bruises she'd wear with damn pride.

"It's good to have the decent competition back, Joker," Penguin chuckled as he swilled his brandy around the glass tumbler in his hand. "I have to say, Gotham got a bit antsy with you and your girl gone."

"Who knew a pair of clowns would control Gotham's underworld," TwoFace growled. "Especially when they don't deserve the power."

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey," Joker said slowly and he finally turned to face them. "The only ones who deserve this wretched, poisonous little city are me and Harley. My Queen has done more damage than the three of you combined. If it hadn't been for us, most of you wouldn't be out of the asylum right now."

"You know she's not actual royalty though, right mate?" Penguin chuckled. "Neither of you are. This King and Queen bullshit is ridiculous."

"Mr Cobblepot sounds jealous," Crane finally said. "Sounds like he wants your spot, Joker. Either at the top of our world, or underneath your Harley. Either one is most unlikely to happen." Joker felt something in him snap at Scarecrows words and he glared at the three of his _friends_. Who needed batman when you had these three as part of the extended organisation? Penguin forever stepped a thin line, his lecherous glances at Harley and his inability to cooperate drove Joker to the point of violence. But there was safety in numbers and in the next few days there were a few shipments that needed to be intercepted.

Even if they did leer over his… _wife_.

"Looks like she's found a friend," Dent said and pointed at Harley in her cage. Joker turned and saw Harley embracing Riddler and Catwoman. His blood boiled and he downed the rest of his whiskey before he slammed the glass back down on the table.

"I told him not to come here," Joker snarled.

"I don't think he's here for you," Penguin laughed. "You scared ol' Eddie Nigma would get your girls attention?"

The Joker didn't dignify Penguin with a response. He stood up and grabbed his cane before he walked down to the club. He scanned the crowd but Harley was nowhere to be seen. He walked through the dancing bodies and they moved out of his way. After 10 minutes he spotted Catwoman heading towards the bar and he went to her. Anger radiated from him and Selina turned to him with a smile.

"Where is she?" Joker growled.

"Calm down, Clown, Eddie only popped in to say welcome back," Selina chuckled.

"He was not supposed to be here," Joker snarled.

"Harley asked for him, it's all your friends here and with Ivy in Arkham still, we had to come and give her some moral support," Selina purred. "So back up a bit and let her be."

"Where is she?!"

"Upstairs, she needed to pee and you know she doesn't like using the club ones," Selina said simply. "Now, I'll be going. Have fun." Joker nearly throttled her but he turned to find Harley. He stalked out to the lobby and went to the stairs. He almost walked straight into his blonde and she squeaked in shock.

"Oh, Puddin'," Harley grinned. "I was just-"

"Why did you invite Nigma?" He snapped and pushed her back against the wall.

"He went to the chemist-"

"Great, so we're going to pull off the plan with you on your… thing," Joker grunted and turned away.

"No, Puddin', I'm not on my-"

"I need you to be at your gymnastic best, otherwise we're not getting in or out!" Joker said loudly.

"Mistah J, you need to stop, I can't go tonight," Harley said suddenly. "I need to tell you somethin', but it needs to be upstairs-"

"No, you're coming tonight, Harley," he growled and put her once more against the wall.

"Just listen to me for two-" she tried.

"Get to the car, we're going," Joker said lowly and he moved away from the wall. He found Frost and he gathered the henchmen that were going with them.

.  
.

* * *

.

. 

_Damn you, J, damn you and your powers of manipulation,_ Harley thought furiously as she crawled through an air vent. She was almost to the jewels and her knees were starting to hurt. She looked at the blue print in her hand and she let out a puff of air. _So close!_ She carried on and finally she saw the room below her. She pulled the grate from the section in front of her and she peered down into the gallery. She dropped to the floor and she landed gracefully.

"See, Harleen, it's always good to carry on the gymnastics," Harley giggled.

 _"_ _How many people have to die before you come to your senses?"_ Harleen challenged. Harley rolled her eyes and went to the security panel by the doors. She took out the device Frost had given her and she held it up by the panel. It sprung to life and bright green numbers and letters flashed across the screen until the door unlocked.

"Suckers," Harley smirked. As the doors slid open, she saw her man and the Joker walked into the gallery like he owned it. _He does now,_ she thought to herself. He gave her a passionate kiss before he moved on by. Little rewards like that made it all worth it to Harley. Frost took the code cracker from her and he set to work with disabling the laser alarms.

"Princess, come pick yourself a ring," Joker called to her. She giggled and walked to her Clown. She saw bright red laser lines streaked across the room and she frowned.

"But the lasers-"

"Harley," Joker said sternly. "Go. Pick. A. Ring." She looked him in the eye and she nodded, he really wasn't joking and she wasn't about to test his patience. She stretched and studied the angles and heights of the lasers before she giggled and started to somersault, flip and twist through them. She got to the other side and held her arms out before she bowed.

"Still got it," Harley giggled.

"Turn off the grid," Joker growled. "Get it together Harley." She skipped to the control panel and turned off the alarm system. Joker and the boys then started to walk towards the various glass cabinets of jewels and jewellery. Harley looked at one of the long displays of rings and she wondered if he had actually meant it. She noticed she felt really quite queasy and a wave of tiredness hit her like a tidal wave. She mentally scolded herself and tried to throw herself to chaos, she had to keep it together. She was busy thinking when she felt two hands on her hips and a breath against her ear.

"See anything you like?" Joker purred.

"That one, puddin'," Harley answered and she pointed at one particular ring. It was a platinum band with six stones, they were alternated violet sapphires and emeralds.

"Very good," he nodded and he smashed his fist through the glass and picked the ring up. He slid it onto Harley's finger and kissed the ring and her knuckles. Harley bit her lip and she stared at him as he did so, her heart raced and she went to kiss him, but he moved away.

"And I think… this one should do nicely as mine," Joker chuckled. He picked up a gold band that was encrusted in black diamonds and bright red rubies. He pushed it onto his finger and Harley couldn't help the excited squeal that erupted from her.

"You'd wear it for me, Mistah J?" Harley asked excitedly.

"Of course, dollface," Joker nodded. He knew he wouldn't wear it when he wasn't around Harley, but little things like the ring kept her in control and after all, that's what he always needed to do with her. He wound his fingers into her hair and he kissed her hard, his adrenaline for pulling this off so far was making him feel a bit amorous. He let his hands wander over her before he jolted away at the sound of an alarm.

"Who do I need to kill?" Joker shouted loudly.

"We didn't trip it, boss!" Panda-man called back.

"Who did?" Harley screeched. They didn't have to wait a second more before the wall behind the Joker and Harley exploded and the Batman walked through. "B-man, ruining date night, again?" She pouted.

"You're both coming to Arkham," Batman said flatly.

"I don't think so, Bats," Joker laughed. "Come on, come get us, we're easy pickings." There was gunfire and Frost and the goons all started to shoot at the Bat. Harley desperately wanted to join the fight, but she stopped herself. She let J drag her out of the gallery and he pushed her back up into the air vent.

"Get to the head office and shut everything down, close it," Joker told her. "I'll see you back at the club once I've beat the shit out of the Bat."

"Puddin'-" He struck out and he caught her cheek with his palm.

"Do as you're told, Harley!" Joker growled. She nodded and turned, she scrambled through the vents as fast as she could and tried desperately not to cry. He hadn't hit her for a long time now, a few weeks at least and that one had hurt. She eventually found her way to the office and she started to shut down the security systems. The museum would be sealed like a bank in just a few minutes, J really didn't have the time to be messing around with the Bat.

Harley knew she would never be as important to him as the Batman, she knew that the Joker's first priority was to create hell for the Dork Knight and Gotham. She knew she would always be second to him and as much as it hurt, she almost got the best of the Joker. She got the bits of his mind and soul that nobody saw, especially not the Batman. She got those private times where he would tell her deep and dark secrets without meaning too, she got to know him whether he wanted her to or not. She figured she could be second place for that.

Harley snapped out of her thoughts as she finally got back to the gallery. She popped down from the vent and she yelled her warning to the Joker. He shouted at her to leave and she knew better than to push further. She got out just in time as the Museum lit up like a Christmas tree with security lights and alarms. She heard doors locking and she threw herself to the waiting henchmen.

"Did he…?" Fat-Batman asked.

"Back to the club and process this shit," Harley snapped. "I don't want it hangin' around. Get it gone and cash as fast as possible. Why are you still here? Go!" The henchmen piled into the van and they started their fast drive back to the club. Frost stood beside Harley and they waited for ten very tense minutes. Harley didn't take her eyes off the museum and Frost barked some orders down the phone. She was desperate to see him walk cockily through the front entrance and to usher her straight back into his arms, but it didn't happen.

"Harley, let's go, it's too dangerous for you out here," Frost said firmly.

"I decide what's too dangerous," Harley growled.

"You know what it's like when the Boss goes in, you need to be around to keep shit in line," Frost replied.

"Frosty… I'm going to need you to use your hackin' skills when we get back to the club," Harley said slowly. "I need to get into Arkham and I'm gonna need your help to do it."

"I am not breaking you into Arkham," Frost laughed. "My head would be mailed to my mom piece by piece-"

"I ain't askin', I'm tellin'," she sighed. "You're gettin' me into Arkham. Into the cell opposite my puddin', it's not negotiable."

.  
.

* * *

 _A/N: So here we are guys and gals, the penultimate chapter. I really, really hope you enjoy this and the last chapter. You've all been so damn fantastic! :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: So here we go folks, the final chapter. I want to thank each and every single one of you for following, favouriting and reviewing this story, when I started writing this, I never thougth I'd post it, let alone get the response it has. I am so so thankful for every single reaction to this story. You have all been truly amazing and really given me the confidence to write again. So hopefully this won't be the last you'll see of me :)_

 _Now that's done, go ahead and read this chapter. I hope it has everything you're looking for and you enjoy this last installment of Young Gods._

 _._

* * *

 _._

.

" _He says, "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges  
I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon  
There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight."_

 _And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool_  
 _For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with the sounds_

 _But do you feel like a young god?_  
 _You know the two of us are just young gods…"_

.

* * *

 _._

The next three weeks had gone from bad to hell on earth for Harley and Frost. He'd been so consumed in Harley's ridiculous plan to get her into Arkham, which caused business to slip a little. They'd seen a swift reduction in staff as Harley too her frustrations out on the less vital members of staff. She'd also picked up some nasty gastric illness which had seen her laid out over the toilet for most of the day. So Frost had had to pull a few all-nighters to get things back on track. No one knew Joker's business better than Jonny, not even Joker himself, so it didn't take long for everything to get back to normal.

Jonny being the sane one of the three, had gotten into Arkham's computers and had slowly over the three weeks, he'd picked targets and shuffled people in their cells so that the only available cell would be dead opposite the Joker's, apparently that was really important. Not next to, or a couple of cells down, but dead in front. It had taken time and Harley's impatience had really tested Jonny's sanity.

But Harley just wasn't right and he was concerned that if she was to get to Arkham in this state, the Joker would slaughter him just for that. He heard a familiar giggle eco down the corridors and he saw the former psychiatrist balancing precariously in her black and white boots, hot pants and her ripped and stitched _Daddy's Little Monster_ shirt.

"How ya doin', Frosty?" Harley asked brightly, despite not long being free from the bathroom.

"We're all set, you don't have to do this," Frost answered. "We can all handle him being gone, Penguin's moron's ad the mobs are slowing down. I think the last twenty bodies started getting the message back to them."

"I can't risk it, Jonny Bravo, there's too much at stake," Harley mumbled. "At least in Arkham I'll be near Mistah J and no one can come lookin' for trouble."

"Do you not remember what happened at Belle Reve, or was all that shit with the coke just another level of insanity?" Frost snapped.

"Watch it, Frosty, I may not be Mistah J, but I can still remove your balls through your thigh," Harley said coldly. They never talked about how the Joker had gotten her off the coke, to be honest, Frost didn't really want to know. All he knew was there had been screams of agony, pleasure and tears of joy and fear. Whatever the Joker had done, it had replaced Harley's addiction with another monster. Cocaine was something that Frost hoped never happened again, it would forever be a risk now and he was keen to keep his life for as long as he could.

"Just don't get yourself killed, yeah?" Frost muttered.

"Right, so I just gotta go and get caught by the Batman," Harley nodded. "Frosty, watch the news and don't try to stop me, kay? You'll understand."

"When are we pulling you outta there?" Frost demanded. "Give me something to work on, Harley."

"You'll know, trust me," Harley grinned. She pressed a big kiss onto his cheek and she trotted away, bat in hand.

"You better be right, Quinn," Frost grunted. He turned to turn on the TV and he kept his eyes on the various bits of Arkham's system that he'd granted himself access too. They really should know better than to keep all the passwords the same for more than a week, no wonder it was so easy for people to get in and out.

.  
.

* * *

.

Harley walked out onto the street and she saw people turn and hurry away from her. She laughed loudly and stalked along the street, she wouldn't have to cause much trouble, but she wanted to destroy everything. How dare the Bat take her puddin', how dare he ruin date night, especially when she had such important news for him. She was aware that cars were stopping or swerving to avoid her as she walked down the middle of the road. She walked with the grace and presence of a Queen and her subjects were terrified. She hadn't been out so brazenly since the Joker had gone into Arkham and to see Harley boldly walk down the street meant she had something planned.

Harley watched these people, these _normal_ , boring people and she felt hatred flash through her. They would live their lives in fear and in slavery, she was free. Her only law was her Joker, her puddin', he was her God. None of these insignificant little sacks of flesh would be important. Right now. She ran and back flipped onto the roof of a parked car and glared as the people around her ran. _Pathetic, useless, my God, my Puddin' would just shoot 'em._ She smirked at that thought and dropped a few bodies with her gun.

"Come on, Batsy!" Harley laughed and squealed loudly. She jumped back down to the floor and holstered her gun. She smashed shop windows with her bat, she broke ribs and legs of anyone in her way. She went into a clothes store and she tore through it, her howls of laughter sent people running as she smashed glass, mannequins, cash registers and a few skulls. It had been a while since she'd had this much fun.

Finally the Batman landed on the road outside and Harley went out to meet him. He glared at her through the smashed glass and she stood in front of him, her weight shifted onto one hip and she swung her bat backwards and forwards.

"Why are you doing this?" Batman asked as he marched towards her.

"You took away the only thing I ever loved, properly loved," Harley snarled and she walked backwards as he got closer. "You put my puddin' in Arkham, you don't get it. Who do you love? Definitely ain't Kitty. Otherwise you'd keep her where ya could see her."

"You're really not the best one to be giving relationship advice," Batman laughed.

"Think what ya like Bats, Mistah J loves me," Harley grinned. She lifted her bat and ran at him, she swung at the Bat and it collided with the side of his head. He grunted and grabbed her shoulder. He threw her against a wall and went to punch her, but Harley ducked and rammed her bat at his crotch. He doubled over and grabbed her again, this time he snatched the weapon from her hand and threw it away.

"Harleen, what the hell did he do to you?" Batman asked, his hand wrapped around her throat.

"Ah, dominant, I like it-" Harley purred.

"Harley!" Batman shouted.

"He did nothin' that I didn't want," Harley spat. "Nothin' that I didn't enjoy." She laughed loudly and let him handcuff her. She didn't want to put up too much of a fight, she couldn't afford to get hurt. He took her to the Batmobile and secured her, he jumped into his seat as the GCPD turned up to clean up the mess. He heard her start singing a tune that sounded eerily like a British Nursery rhyme that he'd sometimes caught Alfred reciting when he'd been a child. London Bridge Is Falling Down, or something similar. It was so long ago his memory was rather dull.

" _Gotham city's fallin' down, fallin' down, fallin' down,_

 _Gotham city's fallin down, better call the Batman._

 _Joker and Harley went to town, went to town, went to town,_

 _And now there's bodies all around, better call the Batman._

 _Look at all the skulls to break, skulls to break, skulls to break,_

 _Look at all the blood to spill, better call the Bat-"_

"Quinn!" Batman shouted. "Shut up!"

"Oooh, alright, tall dark and grumpy," Harley giggled. "Do ya remember the first time we met, Bats? My puddin' had gotten out of the Asylum and you brought him back all beaten and sore? Not talkin'? Fine, I can talk enough for a country." She continued to chatter and she managed to get her hands out of her handcuffs. She reached for his sample gun and whilst she was talking, she took a sample of her own blood and pressed some buttons, hoping it would scan.

When they stopped outside of Arkham, Harley was ready for another fight. She knew they'd tried to sedate her immediately, but she wasn't going to have it. She was going to stay clear headed and medication free. They couldn't force her to take it, she was _Harley Quinn_ , not some dribbling psycho. Batman pulled her from the car and he shoved her roughly towards the door.

"Calm down, Batsy, I'm goin', ain't I?" Harley laughed.

"Never trust a clown," Batman growled.

"Never trust a guy who runs around in costumes at night, but hey, I'm not judgin'," Harley smirked. She saw a group of doctors and orderlies already there and waiting and she smiled politely at them.

"I'll take her straight to her cell," Batman growled.

"Sorry, Batman, she has to be processed," grunted Quincy Sharpe. Harley felt her skin crawl, he was a vile man with a vile temper. Where was Arkham? He was a push over, he was so easy to manipulate.

"Where's Doctor A?" Harley asked as Sharpe and Joan Leeland walked towards her.

"Currently with your psychotic boyfriend," Sharpe sneered. "It's such a same, Dr Quinzel would've been a good doctor."

"She still is," Harley laughed wildly. Sharpe and Joan strapped her to a chair and then Joan removed her jewellery, she went to take the ring from Harley's finger and the blonde clenched her fists tightly.

"Has policy changed about removin' weddin' bands?" Harley growled.

"No way…" Joan mumbled.

"I suggest ya leave it alone," Harley giggled. "Mistah J won't be happy if I ain't wearin' it." She watched as Joan stumbled back a couple of steps and she smirked. This was going to be so easy. The same old faces, the same old problems and the same old Arkham.

"I'll escort you to her cell," Batman said lowly. "I don't trust her not to try and escape."

"Okay, we'll just give her some-" Sharpe started.

"Ah, ah, Doc, I ain't takin' nothin'," Harley grinned.

"Miss Quinz-"

"Batsy, why don'tcha check ya silly little blood scannin' thing," Harley smirked. "It should be done, right? I think you should look before these morons pump me full of chemical crap."

"You didn't do that," Batman laughed. "You're not that clever. You might have been once, but not now, Quinn." He pulled the device from his utility belt to try and prove a point, but he hid the annoyance from his face as the capsule did indeed contain some of Harley's blood. _She managed to do that whilst talking? Dear god_ , Bruce thought angrily. He looked at the readings on the scanner and shook his head.

"No, that's not… what have you done to it?" Batman growled. "That's not possible."

"Ah but _you_ know it is," Harley giggled and squealed. She rocked back and forth on her chair and would've clapped her hands together had she not been restrained.

"No… no medication," Batman snapped and he pushed harshly on the chair she was strapped to and with Sharpe, Leland and the group of orderlies walked with them through the asylum. Harley saw a few old faces and she grinned at them, oh god this was going to be so good!

"Y'know, Bats, I believe this is where we first met," Harley giggled. "My poor puddin', you beat him to a pulp and dropped him back here like he was nothin'. I took care of him, y'know, I made sure he got better."

"Shut it, Quinn," Batman growled.

"Not that it matters now, it's all in the past, right?" Harley asked. "Like everything else you've taken from me? Doesn't matter. All that matters is right now and the fact that my puddin' and I are on top form."

"I said, shut up," the Bat snapped and he stepped back, letting an Orderly take the chair. They went through a metal detector, x-ray scanner and down in the elevator before they reached the maximum security wing. They got to the first door and the guard there looked a bit pale and concerned about seeing _the_ Harley Quinn in front of him.

"Mr Sharpe, we only have one cell free and it's-"

"Not for long," Sharpe grunted. "I'm sure we can shuffle around. I want her as far away from the Joker as possible." The guard let them through and they began to take her to the cell at the bottom of the block.

.  
.

* * *

.

Jonny Frost had watched the news as Harley's arrest and removal to Arkham was reported. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, he was definitely going to be removed from life when the Joker got out. What possible reason could Harley have to want to be in the Asylum? Especially when she'd been so ill.

 _"_ _And these were the scenes earlier today when Harley Quinn, the Joker's Girlfriend, struck out over the arrest of the so-called Clown Prince of Crime. The former psychiatrist killed six people and caused untold damage to the streets before she was apprehended by the Batman. Hopefully that means the streets of Gotham will be safer now."_

"Until war breaks out," Frost muttered. "Every time this happens, war breaks out until they come back and I gotta steer the frickin' Titanic." He watched the Batmobile disappear into the distance and he turned the TV off. He turned back to the computers and he noticed something hidden behind the screens. He reached forward and picked up the black and red wrapped box, he turned it over and read the note.

 _Frosty, I know you don't like the plan, but I think this will show you why it needed to happen. We won't be in long, you'll know when the time is right. Make sure everything's a-okay for Mistah J when we get back. Quinn xx_

"The fuck, Harley?" Frost muttered. He put the note on the desk and he opened up the package. Inside were three separate boxes and he opened each one. He emptied the contents onto the desk and checked each and every one.

"You clever bitch," Frost laughed. "Harley Quinn, you clever, crazy bitch." He clapped his hands and cleared away his 'gifts' before he walked down to the henchmen who were waiting in the bar. He looked at each and every one of them. They had no idea what was about to happen.

"Right boys, we need to infiltrate Arkham so I'd like some volunteers," Frost said slowly and he looked at each of his guys. "People to pose as security, cleaners, hell even window-washers. So put your names down and before we get you in there, we need a recruitment drive too. Oh and the spare room attached to the Boss's room needs redecorating and a few things added to it. They're gonna be coming back with a new member of our family."

.  
.

* * *

.

Harley giggled loudly as they headed down the corridor to her cell. She grinned at the people she knew and then eagerly scanned the cell she knew the Joker would be in. She felt nausea and excitement well up in her stomach and she wondered if she would get to her cell before embarrassing herself and vomiting all over the floor.

"Harley?" A soft, sultry voice called and she turned to see Ivy at the front of her cell.

"Red!" Harley squealed. "It's so good to see you!"

"How does he ever get you to shut up?" Sharpe snarled.

"Either a ball gag or his-"

"Harley!" Red shouted. "You really have no shame." Harley just giggled and wiggled her hands and feet as they wheeled her into her cell. She was released from her restraints, but the Bat kept hold of her until the orderlies were well out of her way. He pushed her away and stepped out of the box room, the bullet-proof glass door closed and locked.

Safe, confined, but safe.

Harley watched as the doctors discussed her notes and she put her hands against the glass. Then the Joker was returned to his cell and he was oblivious to her being there until he noticed the Bat and Sharpe.

"New inmate, Bats?" Joker chuckled. "Which wretched soul-HARLEY?!"

"Hi puddin'!" Harley giggled excitedly. "Miss me?"

"You never do as you're damn told," Joker growled. He was furious that she was here, he knew that she knew the drill for him being in Arkham and it definitely didn't involve her joining him here.

"She started attacking people in the street," the Bat said lowly. "Smashing windows, easiest catch I've ever gotten from her."

"You touched my girl?" Joker snarled.

"Puddin', ignore the Dork Knight, I have news," Harley grinned. His anger couldn't put a dampener on her mood right now. They may be separated by glass and a corridor, but they were back together.

"Shut up," Joker snapped. He was so, so angry with her for being caught and had he been able to, he would've smacked her jaw.

"No, I won't," Harley giggled and clapped her hands together. "Puddin', they ain't gonna be givin' me any meds for the next few months. They're gonna take real good care of us, cos of my little secret."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Joker asked with a loud sigh.

"Mistah J, you better get ready to change diapers," Harley said, her eyes filling with tears as she finally got to tell him.

"Harley… are you…?" He mumbled as his eyes flashed a million emotions at once.

"I'm pregnant." Harley grinned broadly.

"Good Girl."

.  
.

* * *

.  
 _A/N: I hope it was worth the wait and the journey. I hope this monster of a story has been what you wanted from it._

 _Now, the biggest question, would you like a sequel?_

 _Love you all! UDPS xx_


	20. Chapter 20

_Holy moley, I didn't expect that reaction to the end of this story. Thank you all so, so much! I'm so happy that so many people loved Young Gods and also want to see the sequel. As a little teaser, here's a sneak-peak at chapter 1 of the sequel, Toxic Love. I really hope you'll join me for the new story and I really, really hope that you enjoy Toxic Love as much as Young Gods._

.

* * *

 _._

.

Samantha walked with Arkham through the Asylum. She ignored the glances she got from other doctors and stayed quiet. They reached the biggest office in the Asylum and walked straight in. Quincy Sharpe was a cruel man, he hated everyone and anyone that didn't follow his rule. He was the money behind Arkham, he was the man that employed the security guards based on their hatred for people like the Joker. He was fuelled by rage and bitterness.

"Ah, Dr Drake," Quincy smiled. Oh he made her skin crawl.

"Good morning, Mr Sharpe," Samantha said politely.

"Sit, sit, we've a lot to discuss with you," Sharpe said cheerfully. "Your progress with your patients it's very good, you're almost reaching stardom levels. You have a… maverick way of dealing with them."

"Thank you, Mr Sharpe… I think," Samantha chuckled.

"What, Mr Sharpe is trying to say, Sam," Arkham replied. "We want you to take on Harley Quinn as your sole file."

"What?"

"You have a different way of dealing with the more… challenging patients and she needs someone who can out think her," Arkham continued. "She's in the best place to try and pry Harleen out of her mind."

"If there's any Harleen left inside that rotten lump of brain cells," Sharpe snarled. He'd taken Harleen's betrayal to heart and made it his personal mission to wither reduce Harley Quinn to a shivering, drooling wreck, or to break Harleen back out to piss off the Joker.

"Hang on, we are talking about a pregnant human," Samantha said. "It's unethical, let alone inhumane to try and forcibly treat her, that's if she even has multiple personality disorder, the only diagnoses she has is schizophrenia and even that's a bit ropey."

"We have one shot at this," Arkham sighed. "This is probably the only time she could be figured out. She's weak right now, we have a window of opportunity that we cannot waste."

"She's having a baby-"

"Exactly, we have opportunity and she has motivation," Sharpe interrupted. Samantha let out a long breath. She wasn't going to win this. But she hoped if she took the file on, she could at least try and do this properly and not cause too much distress.

"Okay, fine, I'll take her on," Samantha said. "But I control the treatment timeline, meds, therapy, if I think she's not coping, I cancel it and we take it back a few steps. I will not have any one interfering."

"We will remain in power-"

"No, I take her file, I'll drop the rest of my patients," Samantha told Sharpe. "I'm in sole control of her. I will sort a team of midwives and other professionals. As far as I'm aware you're just using the staff medics to monitor her pregnancy. If I'm doing this, I'm doing it my way and I'm calling this. I will not risk my life, or my family's life, for you."

"They're safely tucked away in here, they're not getting out this time," Sharpe chuckled and reached out to shake Samantha's hand. "Congratulations on your new patient."

"I mean what I said, Mr Sharpe," Samantha said. "I want total control."

"Of course, of course," Sharpe dismissed. "Jeremiah, would you like to take Dr Drake down to her new patient for an introduction?"

"Wait, I'm having a session now?"

"Just an introduction," Arkham smiled. "I'll be there, it's best to tackle the first one with two doctors. She has too many people to target."

"Well doesn't that just sound promising," Samantha said sarcastically. "Can I grab a coffee on the way? I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

Jeremiah just laughed.

By the time they had gotten back to Samantha's interview room, it was already 11:30. At least the patient had also been delayed due to _causing a nuisance_ , being that she was Harley Quinn that could mean anything from a small fight to killing several guards. Samantha checked her phone quickly and saw a couple of texts from her partner, but she didn't look properly. She couldn't let anything cloud her judgement now. Finally there was the echo of giggles and laughter and a team of 6 guards escorted the restrained Harley into the room. Samantha and Arkham waited outside until they were given the green light.

"She's all yours, I warn ya, she's not all there today," Cash chuckled.

"When is she ever?" Arkham smiled. "Thanks Cash, I know you've got a lot on today."

The first thing Samantha noticed was the light in Harley's eyes. She was perceptive, intelligent and vicious. She may have spent the morning being sick, but her eyes were alight and full of fire. The second thing was the _Rotten_ tattoo, he wondered if that had been something Harley had wanted, or the Joker had forced upon her. Their relationship was known to be abusive, one only had to see the photos of her bruises from various arrests to see that the Clown Prince thought nothing of raising a hand to her. Why the hell did she stay?

"Miss Quinzel," Arkham said cheerily. "How are you feeling?"

"Who's the sacrificial lamb?" Harley asked.

"Dr Drake," Samantha answered and moved to take her seat beside Arkham.

"New girl? I ain't seen ya here before." Her accent was thick, her tilted to the side a little and her long blonde hair trailed down her back.

"Dr Drake has worked here for many years, you actually met a couple of times when you worked here," Arkham said.

"That was a long time ago and a lot has happened, Drake was it?"

"Yes, Miss Quinzel," Samantha nodded.

"Call me Harley, everyone does," Harley said with a big grin. 

* * *

_Toxic Love will probably be uploaded on Saturday, just to make sure I have it all just right and I can get a head start on the rest of the story :)_

 _Thank you all once again, you're all amazing!_


	21. Chapter 21

Hi all! I hope some of you have found Toxic Love already, but if not, here's the link and I hope you stay with me for the sequel. It's going to be a bumpy ride and potentially much longer than Young Gods so I'd love to have you with me.

s/12248233/1/Toxic-Love


End file.
